Not Ready To Be Thirteen
by FireFlamerx9z
Summary: (Adoption Drama: Story 4) The Kids Next Door prides itself on training some of the best and brightest kids to help fight adult tyranny. Throughout the years, many had proved to be strong and noble. But if you asked the current members, many would say Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1 and his brother Junior Uno/Numbuh 6 were the best they had ever had. (I own nothing beyond the concept!)
1. Right Choice

**Hello everyone! So I am super excited for this one. **_**Codename: Kids Next Door **_**is one of my favorite shows and I have a lot of plans for this story in the series. Anyways, let's get going**.

* * *

Any parent knows that one thing you will do at some point is watch your child(ren) sleep. Seeing them in such a blissful state can warm even the most stoic parent's heart. While they weren't stoic by any meaning of the world, Mr and Mrs. Uno had very warm hearts at the sight in front of them.

For sleeping in the crib were their two enfant sons.

Baby Nigel was the only biological one and both parents had hoped to give him a sibling, much like they had in their own childhoods. However, the doctors had informed them that doing so carried a high risk for both Mrs. Uno and an unborn infant. Depressed, they had decided to go for a walk in the park when they heard crying. Their newfound parental instincts taking over, the duo had found a young infant bundled in a basket. The only things with him were a name and a birthday. Not wanting to leave the little one, who from the looks of it, was a month or so younger then Nigel, plus their own hopes of giving Nigel a brother, caused them to take the boy in.

Dwayne Junior Uno.

Despite their happiness, the parents had one worry. What if Nigel didn't take to his new brother? Thankfully those worries were quickly put to rest.

* * *

"_Nigel Lil Bean! We have some news for you!_" _Monty had said as they paid the babysitter. Nigel looked up from his toys, his face a mixture of interest and confusion. _

"_You are a big brother!" Rosie_**(Note: She never got a confirmed name, so I just gave her one)** _exclaimed as she set Junior down in front of him. Both boys looked at each other in confusion as Junior nervously made his way over to Nigel. After a few minutes of looking each other over, Nigel held out a toy for Junior, who smiled and grabbed it, before grabbing Nigel and pulling him into a hug. Behind them, both parents gave happy smiles. _

* * *

"Monty?" Rosie began.

"Yes dear?"

"This really is the most crackerjack idea we have ever had,"

Monty quietly chuckled. "I was hoping you would think that!"

* * *

**Yeah, this was a **_**very **_**short one, but I really just wanted to keep it short and sweet. Next time, we are going to be in the states and the boys will be getting a new friend. Also, before anyone asks, Nigel is older then Junior by like a month. **


	2. Friends for Life

**Matt(Guest): Yes, this new friend will be a (future) member of the KND. **

**Omni Spectator(Guest): He is actually a little bitter about the fact his name has Junior in it because as far as he knows right now, his real parents abandoned him. And yes, Mike and Zoey's story is in the Kid Icarus world(Again, the story titled **_**Announcement **_**has all the stories listed out) **

**Anyways, Nigel and Junior are both 3 in this chapter and are going to make a brand new friend. Also, so I don't need to explain it. Nigel is wearing a blue shirt with brown shorts and Junior is wearing his hat(which is very big on him), a shirt with pictures of cars and brown shorts. **

* * *

"Vroom vroom!" Junior and Nigel said as they played with their new toy trucks in the sandbox at the local playground. They had just moved from England about a week prior and were due to start preschool soon. But either really cared. All they cared about was that they had the cool looking cars on Junior's shirt.

"Can I play?" A girl's voice asked. Both boys looked up to see a girl with blonde hair, brown eyes and about their age dressed in a blue dress and matching shorts.

"Yeah!" Junior answered as the girl sat next to him and grabbed an unused car. The threesome started to play and soon, they were all laughing and smiling.

"Glad to see you boys making friends!" Monty exclaimed from a nearby bench.

"Are those two yours?" Another man with blonde hair and dressed in a sports jersey and jeans asked as he sat next to Monty. He held out his hand to shake. "Tom,"

"Monty," Monty said as he shook Tom's hand. The dads turned back to face their kids who looked rather happy as they raced the cars across the sandbox.

"You new around here?" Tom asked.

"Yes, we moved from England last week," Monty replied.

"We've been here since me and my wife were kids, but my girl's kinda shy," Tom explained.

"I wouldn't have guessed!" Monty noted. Back with the kids, Junior realized something.

"What's your name?" Junior asked the girl.

"Rachel! What's yours?" Rachel asked.

"I'm Junior!" Junior revealed.

"And I'm his big brother Nigel," Nigel added.

"I like those names," Rachel said shyly. .

"I like your name too!" Nigel said. Rachel blushed.

"You guys are nice," Rachel said.

"You are too," Junior replied.

"Hey dad?" Nigel asked. "Can we have Rachel over?"

"Yeah can we?" Junior added.

"Plweease!" All three kids begged, giving their best puppy dog eyes. Monty and Tom looked at each other, and then back at their kids.

"Well, we're not busy later," Tom admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Rosie and I would love to have you all over," Monty said, much to the three kids' glee.

* * *

"You're a big brother too?" Nigel asked Rachel as he and Junior looked at the little bundle in Rachel's mother's arms.

"Rachel is a big sister, Nigel. Brothers are boys," Rosie explained to her son.

"Oh," Nigel realized, now a little embarrassed.

"What's his name?" Junior asked.

"Harvey!" Rachel revealed. Harvey turned to face the boys and blew a raspberry with a scowl on his face.

"Harvey's being mean!" Junior yelled out, causing all four adults to laugh.

"Junior, he doesn't know any better," Rosie explained, causing Junior to cross his arms and pout.

"How about you kids go eat your food in front of the TV?" Monty offered as he walked inwith the dinner.

"Yay!" All three kids cheered as they rushed into the TV room. Tom handed each kid a plate while Monty turned on the TV, playing a movie dealing with a mouse, a duck, and a dog trying to become some big word that none of the kids knew about, but they all saw them fighting bad guys with swords and that was all they cared about. After finishing, Junior stood up and started trying to mimic the sword motions he saw on screen, but tripped over himself, landed on his face, and had his hat fall over his eyes when he stood up. All the while, Nigel and Rachel laughed the night away at him.

"It's not funny!" Junior protested as he pointed at the screen. "That's gonna be me someday!"

"You're going to be a mouse?" Rachel asked, confused.

"NO! I'm going to be a cool, awesome hero that gets to fight bad guys and save people!" Junior insisted.

"Well, if you are, then can we be cool, awesome heroes too?" Nigel asked.

"Yeah, I mean if you want to be. And these guys are a group of three!" Junior said. Pushing their plates away, Nigel and Rachel joined Junior on the floor to try and mimic what they saw on the screen.

"_All for one and one for all_!" The movie said.

"All for one and one for all!" The trio of kids repeated.

* * *

"Looks our Three Musketeers tired themselves out," Monty noted. In front of all four parents was a sleeping pile of three kids and a movie that was back on the menu screen. Monty pulled out a camera and quickly snapped a picture. Being extra careful, Tom managed to extract Rachel from the pile.

"It's great to see Rachel making some friends," Tom noted as he hoisted her into his arms, making sure she didn't wake up.

"Same goes for our boys," Monty said as he grabbed Nigel, while Rosie picked up Junior.

"So...same time tomorrow?" Rosie asked.

"I think we could make something work," Tom said as all the parents looked at their sleeping, and smiling children.

* * *

**Anyone who knows me personally knew this was coming, but yes, Rachel aka Numbuh 362 will be getting a bigger role. She was one of my favorite characters from the original show and this always gives me a chance to give her a bigger role and fix a mistake that the original made. **


	3. How It All Began

**Gamelover41592- Yep, their future boss and maybe something extra for one of them**

**Foxchick1- Thanks**

**Omni Spectator- So you seem to like Kid Icraus(also you were the first person to guess what the world was without me having to point them to the announcement story). Also, have you checked out the first two because I know you joined during **_**Aura of Kung Fu**_**. **

**They say every hero has an origin story. This is how our trio first joined the Kids Next Door.**

* * *

"I'm gonna get you!" Junior yelled out as he chased his brother and friend. The threesome had finished another day of first grade and were heading home for the day. It was late April and the weather was finally starting to warm up. Nigel had decided to start a game of tag to speed things along and had tagged his brother. Junior, always the challenger, had started to chase his two friends. After a few minutes, he ran into Rachel causing them both to fall into a nearby mud puddle, laughing.

"Tag! Your it!" Junior howled between laughter. The kids' laughter was quickly drowned out when a large battle mech had stopped into view. It had two large claws that quickly started moving and reached for the closest person.

Nigel

"Nigel, run!" Junior and Rachel cried out. But it was too late. The mech had already picked up Nigel and started to carry him off.

"We have to save him!" Junior said as he tried to untangle himself from Rachel. The duo quickly got free and Junior reclaimed his grappling hook while Rachel picked up their backpacks and sticks to use as weapons.

"Come on!" Junior ordered as the duo chased after the robot

* * *

The robot had lead Junior and Rachel to a large mansion. The duo watched as five people got out of the machine and then dragged Nigel inside.

"How do we get in?" Junior asked frantically. He didn't know what they were going to do his brother, but Junior wasn't going to wait and see.

"How about that tree?" Rachel asked as she pointed to a tree that had a branch leaning into an open window on the house. The duo quickly climbed up and the tree and crawled inside. It was dark and to the little first graders, really big.

"This place is scary!" Rachel wailed.

"Shhhhh!" Junior hissed as he clamped his hands over Rachel's mouth. "We can't let them know we're here!"

"Let go of me! Help!" Nigel's voice rang out through the halls. Junior and Rachel quickly picked themselves up and ran towards the voice. As they got closer, they started to hear laughter and the sound of an electric razor mixed with Nigel's screams. All it did was make Junior even more scared, but he pressed on. He wanted to save his brother. Finally the duo reached a large room and found a horrifying scene.

Five kids, each looking to be around ten years old and all wearing dorky school uniforms stood laughing at Nigel, who was strapped into a barber's chair with all of his hair shaved off. They also held a large bottle of something in their hands

"It works!" They cackled. "Now your hair will never grow back! And because you look different, we'll make your never found!"

"Oh, no you won't!" Junior yelled out as he attacked with a kick. This caused the bottle to go flying and break against the wall.

"Our hair remover!" They cried. While they were distracted, Junior and Rachel ran over to Nigel and unstrapped him.

"Are you ok?" Junior asked his brother nervously.

"Yeah! My hair won't grow back but I'm ok! Now let's get out of here!" Nigel reassured his brother and friend.

"You little brats!" The five evil kids yelled out. They lounged for Nigel, but Junior shoved him out of the way.

"Run!" Rachel yelled. The three kids took off down the hall, followed closely by the five evil kids. The evil kids lounged with the razor, hoping to hit one of the other kids. They managed to hit Junior, but instead of his hair, the razor ran down his arm, shaving off the skin and causing a large, bloody cut and knocked him to the ground.

"Junior!" Nigel and Rachel cried out. Nigel forgot all of his previous fear as he rushed the evil kids, knocking them into a bookshelf which fell on top of them. He quickly helped Rachel pick his brother up and threesome raced out of the house.

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur for the kids. As soon as they got home, Mr and Mrs Uno took one look at the now bald Nigel and the cut of Junior's arm and lost it. They had all three kids rushed to the hospital. Rachel was deemed find, but they wanted to keep her over night just in case. Nigel had his head shaved and then had something poured on it, which the doctor said would have long lasting or possibly permanent damage to his hair follicles. But other then that he was fine. Junior on the other hand, had lost a lot of blood and needed stitches to help the cut heal. The doctors had managed to stitch it up quickly to keep him from losing more. Mr. Uno also gave up some of his own in order to keep Junior from dying of blood lost.

Soon, Junior was stable and awake, although still somewhat weak. By the time everything was done, it was late at night, but none of the kids were ready to go to sleep yet. As such, the threesome was flicking through channels, pretty bored but not ready to fall asleep. After what seemed like forever, the kids heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Rachel droned. The three kids were clearly expecting another doctor or nurse. Needless to say, they were shocked to find two girls, who appeared to be sisters.

"Wh-who are y-you?" Junior stuttered. He was stuttering for two reasons. One was because he was nervous. The other was the pain meds they had used when dealing with the cut still had an effect on him.

"Relax, we aren't here to hurt you," The younger girl assured them.

"In fact, we wanted to thank you," The older one revealed.

"Wait, thank us? For what?" Rachel asked them.

"For dealing with the delightfuls," The older girl explained.

"The who?" Nigel asked.

"The Delightful Children From Down the Line, they're the ones who...did that to you..." The younger one revealed as she gestured to Nigel's bald head and Junior's scar.

"B-but why would you c-c-care about them?" Junior questioned, growing more curious as they revealed more.

"We are members of a top secret organization known as the Kids Next Door. We fight for Kids Rights everywhere against evil adults that want to enslave kids!" The younger one revealed. Her and her sister then began to tell the three kids all about the adventures they had with the KND. Only one thing really sounded bad and that was losing your memory when you turn thirteen otherwise known as decommissioning.

"But, why are you telling us this stuff?" Rachel asked. The two sisters looked at each other and grinned.

"We want to recruit you three," The older one revealed. All three kids faces lit up.

"How do we join?!" Nigel asked, overjoyed at this chance.

"You will need to wait until school ends, lucky for you, that's soon. Then you will need to do training in the coldest part of the arctic in our secret base. Even then, being a Kids Next Door operative is not easy and you can't tell any adult about it. Not even your parents. Are you sure you can handle that?" The younger one revealed. The three kids looked at each other before facing the girls with a smile.

"Count us in!" Junior said, having lost all of his stuttering.

"Great! By the way, my name is Cree or Numbuh 11," The older sister, know revealed to be named Cree said.

"And I'm Abby, Numbuh 5!" The younger sister, named Abby added in. "I hope you guys are ready because the first day after school ends, you guys are headed for training!" Cree said before the two sisters left. All three kids were thrilled.

"I'm so excited I don't think I will ever be able to fall asleep!" Junior cheered. No less then ten minutes later, all of the kids were fast asleep, dreaming about the adventures they would have in the Kids Next Door.

* * *

**And that's how Junior, Nigel, and Rachel joined the KND. And before any of you comment "But Rachel joined the KND before Nigel blah blah blah!" this is my story and if you don't like, don't be a jerk about it! FireFlamerx9z out!**


	4. Evaluation

**Foxchick1- Yeah, I had some fun with that, and it is hinted that was the event that lead to him joining the Kids Next Door. I just threw Rachel and Junior in because of them being his friend/brother**

**Gamelover41592- Cree's betrayal will be explained, but I have a plan to use her. **

**Cody(Guest)- Thanks for the correction. I miss them sometimes. **

**Omni Spectator- Okay, cool(although I would highly advise finishing Duncan's story as it's easily my favorite). And yes, Kid Icarus needs a new game. Also, are you hyped for any other stories?**

**Okay, so this chapter will be a bit...different as it will not take place in Junior's perspective, but rather, someone watching him. You will see what I mean. **

* * *

The current supreme leader, Numbuh 274, aka Chad Dickson watched over each cadet as they took one final test to prove whether or not they had the skills to be Kids Next Door operatives. The task was to get past a group of guards and beat up the lead adult waiting at the end and steal the plans for the adult's scheme and get out. What impressed Chad was that fact that every operative had basically passed! But his main focus was on the trio of friends who had joined that year. The Uno brothers(as everyone had taken to calling them) and Rachel McKenzie. Each had taken a different path through and Chad could tell that all three would be some of the best. Of course, no one could beat him, but it was still impressive just how good they were.

"Any impressors, sir?" A voice from behind him asked. Numbuh 274 turned around to find Numbuh Infinity and the current drill sergeant, Numbuh 59(**Spot the inside joke, win a prize)**

"All of them are pretty good, but these three are probably the best," Numbuh 274 explained as he pulled up pictures of Nigel, Junior and Rachel.

"I agree, but I also like Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Francine, and especially Patton!" Numbuh 59 said as Chad pulled up the pictures of each operative. "I was wondering if I could put in a request to keep Patton here?"

"Hmm, I think about it," The supreme leader said as he turned back to the screen. "Still watch what they do," With a click,, he pulled up the first tester, Junior's, video.

* * *

"_Okay, this is interesting,_" _Junior noted as he looked over his final test. He had become much more relaxed and laid back ever since training. Probably to contrast his brother, who became much more stern and uptight about nearly everything. "Still, I think I have an idea," In training, Junior had heavily begun to favor a set of arm mounted grappling hooks that made swinging across large gaps very easy to do. Deciding not to wear himself down by fighting all the bad guys, Junior fired one of the hooks into the rafters. When he got it to connect to something, he jumped and swung himself forward. He turned into a pattern and quickly made it the end, with none of the guards noticing something was amiss. Pulling out a weapon, Junior kicked the door down, startling the adult inside. _

"_You little brat! I was almost finished with my plan to rid the world of chocolate, but if you want to fight, you are going to get a good one!" The adult said._

"_Well, I really like chocolate, so let's go!" Junior said as he fired a shot with his weapon. The shots missed as the adult rushed him. Thinking fast and on his feet, Junior launched himself into the air with his grappling hooks, causing the adult to miss with the tackle and ram into the wall. With him stunned, Junior took the chance to unleash a volley of shots onto the man, knocking him out. But he wasn't finished yet, another thing Junior had become very skilled at, was forgery. He placed the man back in his chair so he would just think he took a nap and quickly scribbled up a plan that, rather then get rid of chocolate, would turn all eggplants into chocolate, but kept the label for the "get rid of chocolate plan". With the true plans in hand, Junior fired his grappling hooks into the rafters and yet again swung himself past the guard._

* * *

"He seemed to keep a cool head the whole time, but he could have easily messed up had he not been so good with his grappling hooks," Numbuh Infinity noted.

"He used what he was best at and didn't try to take a risk," Numbuh 274 noted. "His friend did something similarly," He gave Numbuh 59 a nod, who pulled up Rachel's video.

* * *

"_Okay, trying to fight is stupid," Rachel realized almost instantly. Much like Nigel, she had become much sterner but nowhere near as reckless or hotheaded. She had also become somewhat of a leader in her own right and very skilled at spying. She chose to put her spy skills to use by breaking open a vent and crawling inside. She was able to make it past the guards with ease and, rather then reveal herself to the adult, she opted to use a sleeping powder bomb. She dropped it through the vent and backed away, keeping herself from getting knocked. Once the smoke had cleared, she dropped down, stole the plans and jumped back into the vents, making a clean escape. _

* * *

"She will make a great spy," Numbuh Infinity noted.

"Indeed," Numbuh 59 agreed. "What about the last kid you liked? Nigel?"

"He took...a much different approach," Chad said as he turned on the final video.

* * *

"_Hyia!" Nigel yelled out as he punched a guard into several others, knocking them all down. Nigel knew that his specialty was leadership, but with no other kids to lead, he had to fall back on his other skill. _

_Cold hard butt-kicking! _

_Nigel tore through the guards like they were wet paper. It was like they weren't even there. Finally, he reached the adult's office. Much like his brother, he kicked the door down. Unlike his brother, he didn't even give the adult a chance to react. He grabbed him and kicked him into the crowd. With a cheer, Nigel grabbed the plans and raced out. _

* * *

"That was one of the most reckless displays of fighting I have ever seen!" Numbuh 59 said before chuckling. "He's a Kids Next Door operative alright!"

"That's why I like him so much," Numbuh 274 replied with a laugh of his own. As they continued to review the videos, Numbuh Infinity looked deep in thought.

"_Mr. Uno or Mr. Dickson? The choice will come in due time,_"

* * *

"Kids Next Door operatives and top of the class, baby!" Junior cheered at the graduation party. He was now Numbuh 6 of Sector V and to reflect this, his wardrobe had gone through a bit of change. He still had his hat, but he now wore it backwards. He was also wearing a tank top hoodie with his number painted on the back, with black shorts and sneakers.

"Last I checked, we _tied _for top of the class," Nigel said as he walked over to Junior, Rachel in tow. The three friends had tied for best of their class and much like Junior, Nigel and Rachel had both also changed their outfits around. Nigel was now wearing sunglasses, a red sweater, grey shorts, and tan boots. Rachel was dressed in what could only be called a ninja outfit.

"Still stinks that we won't be in the same Sector," Rachel said. It was true, Nigel(now Numbuh 1) was going to lead Sector V and Rachel(Numbuh 362) was placed in Sector SS, which was for spys.

"Yeah, but hey! We will still get to see each other in school!" Junior pointed out.

"And who knows, we could end up on a mission together," Nigel added in.

"Yeah, you guys are right!" Rachel said as she put her hand out. Nigel and Junior placed their hands on top of each other.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR RULES!" All three kids yelled out.

* * *

**And with that, our three heroes complete their shifts from average kids to Kids Next Door operatives. Next time, we will be starting with episodes from the show. **


	5. Operation CAKED

**Foxchick1- Thanks**

**Gamelover41592- Thanks man!**

**Omni Spectator- Oh trust me, he will. So the stories you are excited for are Noah, Owen, Sammy, Mike/Zoey, Emma/Kitty, Brick, and maybe Jasmine(I don't know if you are counting Shantae as Nintendo)**

**yutch mathes- Not in this story, although he does get a love interest**

**Matt- You'll see. Oh and as for episodes, I can't spoil everything but I will confirm one I **_**WON'T **_**do, the Billy and Mandy crossover. I have not seen it and I have no idea how to write it in the first place. **

**Starting off strong and with a classic. Everyone is ten and ready to rock! Let's begin. **

* * *

**Capture**

**And**

**Kidnapfy**

**Enemy**

**Dessert**

* * *

Numbuh 6 groaned as he pulled himself into the delightful mansion from a hidden vent. Considering what happened on his first visit, he really hated coming here. But then again, his Sector had one of the most important missions in the Kids Next Door.

Steal the Delightful Children From Down the Lane's birthday cake.

Being the evil little creeps they were, they didn't like to share it and would often force kids to come and watch them eat it. The mission was to steal the cake and bring it back. Sometimes they could do this. Other times the cake just got destroyed. But Numbuh 6 didn't really care. As far as he saw it, if the Delightfuls didn't eat it, the mission was a success. But back to the mission. Numbuh 6 had a special role in this version of the mission. Using his skills with forgery(and cooking), he had made a far more gross cake that looked the exact same. While his brother and the rest of the sector kept the Delightfuls busy, he was to switch the two cakes out. Thankfully, by the time he reached the room, the kids had left for the party game room. With a quick look over his shoulder, Numbuh 6 switched the cakes around, test tasting his to make sure it was the right one.

"Bleck! Coconut!" Numbuh 6 whined as he sputtered. "Why couldn't they get chocolate like a normal kid?" Deciding to rant about it later, he walked back to the vent he had crawled into, and raced back to a series of hamsters waiting outside. When they saw him coming, they all saluted.

"At ease guys!" He assured them. He then handed them the cake. "Remember, we don't eat that until later," The hamsters gave another salute before rushing back to the treehouse, cake in hand. For his part, Numbuh 6 rushed back to the mansion, praying the delightfuls didn't notice him gone.

* * *

"Okay, glad I'm not you right now, bro," Numbuh 6 joked as he saw his brother stuck inside of a pinata.

"You'll probably get something much worse," Numbuh 1 deadpanned. Numbuh 6 rolled his eyes, but secretly winked at his brother. Numbuh 1 winked back. The cakes were switched and all that was left to do was escape, maybe with the fake cake if they really wanted to rub salt in the wound.

"Now remember, Kuki, dear, the harder you swing, the more candy you get," The Delightfuls explained to a blindfolded Numbuh 3. The fact that they would always use the operatives true names rather then their codenames freaked them out to no end.

"Candy!" Numbuh 3 cheered as he hit Numbuh 4,

"Watch it!"

Numbuh 5,

"Numbuh 3-Ow!"

And Numbuh 6

"Hey! Ow!"

"Candy?" Numbuh 3 asked before aiming the bat, correctly, towards Numbuh 1 and the pinata.

"No, Numbuh 3 do-!" Numbuh 1 tried to protest, only to get cutoff by Numbuh 3 whacking him with the bat. "No- Stop, you've got to- Ow!"

"How'd I do? How'd I do?" Numbuh 3 asked she lifted up the blindfold. The other guest, Numbuh 6 thought her name was Laura, suddenly turned into a monster.

"What the-?" Numbuh 6 began to ask.

"She can turn into a teenager called the Big Badolescent," Numbuh 5 revealed as she tried to pick herself up off the floor.

"Oh," Numbuh 6 said as he sat up and started rubbing his head. He had a pounding headache from the bat.

"NO PEEKING!" Big Badolescent roared at Numbuh 3.

"Your turn?" Numbuh 3 chuckled nervously as she offered TBB the bat. Instead of using it, TBB grabbed Numbuh 3 and used her to smack Numbuhs 4, 5 and 6 into the pinata.

"Mmm. Isn't this great? I never get invited to parties!" Laura said as she sat on top of the candy pile and the operatives trapped in it.

"Gee, I wonder why?" Numbuh 6 snarked under his breath.

* * *

"That's a silly donkey!" Laura laughed. The "donkey" in question was Sector V(minus Numbuh 2 who was still trapped outside), trapped behind a donkey poster.

"It will also make silly sounds when you pin it's tail on," The Delightfuls said. "So aim carefully,"

"Okay," Laura said as she pulled out a giant pin gun. Numbuh 6 flinched. He did not need another scar!

"Bro, you got a plan right?" Numbuh 6 asked.

"First off, stop calling me bro on a mission!" Numbuh 1 hissed at his brother before clearing his throat. "Laura? Perhaps it's time we open the birthday presents. In fact, why don't we start with the red one?"

"Birthday presents?" Laura cheered as she rushed over to it.

"Red present?" The Delightfuls asked. "What red present?"

"This one!" Laura said as she held it out for them. "Open this one first!"

"Wouldn't you prefer to open the gift after our little game is finished?" The Delightfuls asked.

"But I wanna open the presents NOW!" Laura demanded. The Delightfuls mumbled some panicked okays and fines before grabbing the presents.

"Just stay calm!" The delightfuls said before reading the tag. "Kids Next Door, Battle Stations?" With that, the team sprang into action, grabbing the fake cake(only the Uno brothers knew it was switched, before chopping the mansion in half, which the hamsters started to drag away.

"Thanks for the cake, the party is over," Numbuh 1 said.

"The party is over? IT CAN'T BE OVER!" Laura roared as she transformed before grabbing the part of the mansion Sector V was on. After a brief struggle, Numbuh 1 dropped the cake, letting it fall right onto Laura.

"Hey, Numbuh 6? What did you make that cake out of?" Numbuh 1 asked. The rest of the sector smiled. They had stolen the cake after all!

"Um, the normal stuff. Ya know, eggs, water, sugar and-" Numbuh 6 began to say, only for a roar to cut he off.

"I HATE EGGPLANTS!" TBB roared from the mansion.

"Yew gave them an eggplant cake?" Numbuh 4 asked. Numbuh 6 just smiled . "That is too good!"

"Numbuh 5 gotta hand it to ya, that was a really good plan," Numbuh 5 said.

"But I thought the cake was supposed to be super yummy!" Numbuh 3 said.

"The _real _cake, which should be safely back at the treehouse is...coconut flavored…" Numbuh 6 revealed before sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"What the matter, Numbuh 6? I think coconut is awesome!" Numbuh 2 said.

"I don't," Numbuh 6 replied, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

**Yep! Numbuh 6/Junior was able to make sure that the cake mission went well. He will be fixing one other one as well. Next time, Junior will be using some of his "brotherly love", you'll see what I mean**


	6. Operation LIZZIE Aftermath

**Foxchick1- Thanks!**

**Gamelover41592- I couldn't wait to write that twist**

**Omni Spectator (Guest)- Yes, Junior is evil(in a good way). And Shantae is an indie game that was first published by Capcom. and she got popular because of A. the internet(Quarter Guy notably likes the series as does The Green Scorpion) and B. Smash Bros hype and C. JUST LOOK AT HER!**

**Matt(Guest)- Thanks for catching them.**

**Knight(Guest)- Yeah, I forgot about that so most likely no. **

**Okay, so this is going to be an interesting chapter. Namely, it's an aftermath chapter. It already happened and you are going to see what Junior does afterwards. Now, anyone that knows me knows that I hate Lizzie with a passion. So, I am going to have Junior do what I wanted to since I first saw her. Let's go. **

* * *

"She BRAINWASHED him!?" An aghast Rachel nearly screamed as Junior finished explaining what had happened with Nigel's new girlfriend.

"Eeyep! And then, after it nearly became PERMANENT, he just took her out for ice cream like nothing was wrong! After she had him beat all of us up!" Junior said as he pulled his ice pack off his eye, revealing the black ring around it.

"Wow, that's...wrong," Rachel said. Junior could spot the hints of jealousness in her voice, but chose not to press.

"Nigel's already apologized like ten times, but Lizzie still doesn't seem to think she did anything wrong!" Junior ranted, before looking down the hall and groaning. Lizzie was walking towards her class. Junior suddenly smirked.

"Junior?" Rachel asked as she looked over Lizzie. Junior faintly heard her mumble something that sounded like "That's Nigel's girlfriend?"

"Um, I'll catch up with you later," Junior said as he started walking towards Lizzie. Rachel shrugged and walked off to class.

"Hey! You're my Nigie's brother, right?" Lizzie said when she saw him. Junior mentally gagged. She already had a pet name for him?!

"Yep! That's me!" Junior replied with a grin. "Dwyane Junior Uno, but just stick with Junior,"

"Huh, you two look _nothing _alike," Lizzie noted.

"I'm adopted," Junior explained gruffly. He really didn't like Lizzie.

"Oh. Well, I guess it should have been obvious!" Lizzie said. Junior let out a low growl.

"Um, actually, I wanted to talk about what happened this weekend," Junior revealed as he removed his ice pack, revealing the black eye.

"Oh wow! My Nigie did a number on you!" Lizzie noted.

"Yes, and you kinda made him do it," Junior said, frustrated with the denial.

"Hey, the boyfriend helmet was a last resort!" Lizzie replied angrily. Junior couldn't take it at this point. After making sure there were no teachers around. Junior slammed Lizzie against the nearest locker and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"If you take nothing but one thing away from this conversion, it better be what I am about to tell you! If you do something like that to my brother again, I will make you suffer. I may not be _as skilled _as my brother, but I have made grown men beg for mercy. Do you understand?" Junior growled out. Lizzie gave a nervous nod, causing Junior to let her go. "Great! Oh, and this never happened," With that he walked off.

* * *

**So Junior has displayed what I like to call a sibling instinct. Namely, if something bad happened to your sibling, older or younger, you will go to extreme lengths to make sure it doesn't happen again. Anyways, next time, things get a little dark. **


	7. Operation GROW UP

**Foxchick1- She really does**

**Allanarcher777- If your brother was brainwashed and the person who did it refused to admit they did anything wrong, you would be pretty mad as well. Also, I'm keeping them together for now. Don't worry, they will break up**

**Omni Spectator(Guest)- The episode title should give it away**

**Matt(Guest)- I could see that working.**

**Okay, so because Season One had only a few important episodes(also Junior would do nothing in nearly all of them), I'm just skipping to the season finale, where the show **_**really **_**started getting good. Oh and because I do whatever I want, Numbuh 362 is going to be in this episode. **

* * *

**Getting**

**Really**

**Old**

**Will**

**Upset**

**Plans**

* * *

Numbuhs 2 through 6 were walking down the street, each with a type of ice cream in hand.

"Hey! When is Numbuh 1 coming back from his top secret mission?" Numbuh 2 asked. Numbuh 1 had left on a secret mission the night before.

"I don't know, he didn't say. You know how mysterious he likes to be," Numbuh 5 pointed out.

"Yep, that's my big bro," Numbuh 6 said. Truth be told, he loved his brother, but him keeping secrets got on his nerves a little bit. All he knew was that Numbuh 362 was with him.

"I wish I could go on a secret mission. I'd be all WAM, and KABOOM, and-" Numbuh 4 began to say, only to get kicked in the face by a shoe. "AAAAAH UGH!" Everyone turned to see that the kickers were the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, in some weird ball thing with a shoe in front.

"Hello, Kids Next Door. We're here to finally strike your posteriors with our feet," They declared.

"You're here for what?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Agreed. Repeat in normal kid talk," Numbuh 6 agreed.

"Kick your butts," The Delightful replied. The shoe extended kicking, Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 6.

"OW!" Numbuh 6 groaned.

"Alright you creeps, let's-" Numbuh 5 began to say, only to get kicked away herself. "Ow!"

"Next!" The Delightfuls said as they turned to face Numbuh 2.

"No! N-No, I-" Numbuh 2 began to say, only to get cut off, not by being kicked, but by a very familiar sound of jet boots.

"Hey, you didn't start the fight without _me_, did you?" Numbuh 1 said as he flew towards everyone.

"Uh, oh," The Delightfuls said.

"Numbuh 1!" The rest of the sector cheered.

"Kids Next Door! Battle stations! And have a ball!" Numbuh 1 said. Everyone laughed. Numbuh 6 used his grappling hooks to swing himself into the Delightfuls, kicking them towards Numbuh 5.

Six!" He called out.

"Let's do this!" Numbuh 5 said as she grabbed the Delightfuls' ball, before spinning it around. "Five!" She then let go, sending them to over to Numbuh 4.

"Four!" He said as he whacked the ball with a traffic sign.

"Three!" Numbuh 3 said as she smacked the Delightful's machine like a volleyball. Numbuh 2 then jumped on top of it and started rolling around.

"Two!" He called out as he kicked it towards Numbuh 1.

"One!" Numbuh 1 said as he fired his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R at the Delightfuls, knocking them into the bushes. The Delightfuls tried to regain control, only to find everything shorting out, before they were injected onto the pavement. From behind them, everyone heard clapping, only to spot a certain blonde ninja leaning on a tree.

"Nice work, Sector V! I'm jealous!" Numbuh 362 said as she walked over.

"You could have joined in!" Numbuh 6 pointed out to his friend.

"Yeah, but then my numbuh would have messed everything up," Numbuh 362 joked, causing everyone to laugh before turning back to the Delightfuls.

"Remember this, Delightful Children From Down The Lane. If you ever want your butts kicked, you know when to find the Kids Next Door," Numbuh 1 mocked, causing everyone to laugh again.

"That's a good one baby!" Numbuh 5 said. Suddenly, there was a loud crack of thunder. The operatives raced back towards Sector V's treehouse.

* * *

"Well, that much for the big bad delightful children," Numbuh 5 mocked as the kids started to dry off.

"Are those really the people you have been having so much trouble with?" Numbuh 362 asked.

"Trouble is a strong word. It's more like annoying," Numbuh 6 explained.

"Well, I'm glad that Numbuh 1 showed up," Numbuh 3 said.

"Yeah, he whacked them good," Numbuh 4 agreed.

"Oh, nonsense. Teamwork saved the day, guys," Numbuh 1 said.

"You're too modest, bro," Numbuh 6 said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Yeah, but still Numbuh 1, you got 'em good! Those losers didn't know what hit them," Numbuh 4 said, only for Numbuh 3 to smack him with the towel, causing more laughter. "Hey! Very funny!"

"So, Numbuh 1, what was you and Numbuh 362's secret mission about?" Numbuh 2 asked. Everyone turned to face the duo. Numbuh 1 sighed.

"It was that time again. Time to decommission overaged Kids Next Door operatives. Some of them wouldn't leave without a fight," Numbuh 1 said, causing Numbuh 362 to solemnly nod.

"But that's what happens when you turn 13, right. You can't be one of the Kids Next Door if you're not a kid!" Numbuh 4 pointed out.

"There's other rules, but it doesn't make it any easier," Numbuh 362 pointed out.

"Well then, the rules stink," Numbuh 5 said.

"No kidding," Numbuh 6 agreed.

"Cheer up. At least we're not growing up for a long time, right?" Numbuh 1 pointed out. Everyone smiled, but Numbuh 6 could swear he felt...quakes?

"I guess so. There can't be anything worse than leaving the Kids Next Door," Numbuh 2 said.

"Knock knock,"

"Okay, we all heard that right?" Numbuh 6 asked. Everyone gave a nervous nod. Suddenly, the door and much of the wall was blown up, revealing the Delightful Children in a giant mech.

"Hello, Kids Next Door. Perhaps you'd like to try kicking our posteriors now!" They called out. The mech began to destroy the treehouse as it tried to grab Numbuh 1. Finally, it looked like they had him, but…

"Hey, this is just a dummy!" The Delightfuls realized. Numbuh 6 grinned. He knew those would come in handy.

"Takes one to know one!" Numbuh 6 said as he swung himself up to the cockpit, while Numbuh 362 ran along the arms. Both were able to land some hits, but the Delightfuls managed to grab them and tossed them back into the treehouse, causing debris to fall on them, pinning them both to the ground. Finally, they managed to grab Numbuh 1

"Well, well, well. Now that we've established who can kick who in the posteriors, we'll make Kids Next Door into the Kids No More!" The Delightfuls said as they aimed something at Numbuh 1. Because he was barely conscious at this point, Numbuh 6 couldn't make out what it was, but he already knew it was bad.

"No, not that!" Numbuh 1 begged.

"Yes, Nigel! That!" The Delightfuls said.

"You can't do that to me!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed.

"Yes, we can," The Delightfuls said as they fired.

His brother screaming in agony was the last thing Numbuh 6 heard before he blacked out.

* * *

"Everything hurts…" Numbuh 6 groaned as he stood up. Once his vision cleared enough, he could make out the ruined remains of the treehouse and his friends looked around for Numbuh 1.

"Numbuh 1! Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 5 called out.

"Where are you?" Numbuh 362 called out. Suddenly, Numbuh 3 gasped. Everyone saw why.

Numbuh 1 was an adult!

"What? I'm an adult! The Delightful children used an age changing ray on me!" Numbuh 1 explained. Now Numbuh 6 knew what the thing the Delightfuls fired at him was.

"I _told _you to smash that thing!" Numbuh 6 ranted.

"Hindsight's 20-20?" Numbuh 1 offered. Numbuh 6 gave a weak laugh. That was a joke he said whenever he didn't/did do something that screwed him over later.

"So, what do we do now?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Yeah! We need a plan to get even with those treehouse wrecking Delightful Children!" Numbuh 4 declared. Everyone turned to face Numbuh 1.

"That's your problem now," Numbuh 1 said.

"WHAT!?" Everyone exclaimed, although Numbuhs 5, 6, and 362 were particularly loud.

"I can't be a KND operative anymore. I'm not a kid," Numbuh 1 pointed out.

"You can be a kid! We can get that age thing and change you back!" Numbuh 6 begged. "Just...don't go!"

"Look at me! I'm a grownup. There are no grownups in the KND! That's the rules! Don't you get it? They won! I lost the battle, the treehouse and my childhood!" Numbuh 1 said.

"Hold up, Numbuh 1. The rules say we need a leader. And that's you!" Numbuh 5 pointed out.

"Yeah!" Everyone else agreed. Numbuh 1 just grabbed his sunglasses and handed them to Numbuh 6.

"Nice try, Numbuh 5. But no deal. If you guys were even seen with me you could get kicked out of the KND. Now, if you children will excuse me, I gotta go get a job," Numbuh 1 before walking off. Numbuh 6 just dropped to his knees, staring at the sunglasses. A few tears fell onto them as Numbuh 6 realized, for the first time in his life.

He was without his older brother.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

* * *

Without Numbuh 1, all six operatives had fallen into a slump. None had been on missions and had declared a cardboard box to be the new treehouse. Numbuh 6 snapped out of another staring session with his brother's sunglasses when he heard an ice cream truck.

"Okay that's it!" Numbuh 6 declared. "I'm not sitting in this box doing nothing for another minute! I'm getting some ice cream!"

"You know what, agreed!" Numbuh 4 said as he jumped out.

"It's not the same without Numbuh 1," Numbuh 2 protested.

"We used to go to dangerous missions. We can get some ice cream without Numbuh 1," Numbuh 4 said.

"What is wrong with you guys? Are we men, or are we kids?" Numbuh 6 said as he put the sunglasses in his pocket. Everyone rushed toward the ice cream truck, only for the shutter to shut on them.

"Okay, that was just rude," Numbuh 362 said as she, Numbuh 6 and Numbuh 4 forced it back open.

"Hey! We want some i-i-i Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 4 said as everyone got a good look at the ice cream man. Sure enough, it was Numbuh 1.

"That's Mr. Uno to you!" Numbuh 1 protested.

"Cool! If you're the ice cream man that means free ice cream!" Numbuh 2 realized.

"Yaaay! Ice Cream party!" Numbuh 3 cheered.

"SHUT UP! I work for the tasty taste ice cream company, and I sell ice cream to responsible adults! So why don't you kids go and play or whatever it is that children do?" Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 6 slammed his fist on the counter.

"What the heck happened to you?!" Numbuh 6 asked. "The Numbuh 1 I knew wouldn't do any of this junk! He was the coolest, most awesomest big brother, Kids Next Door operative and friend ever! But now? You're just a selfish jerk! Your age didn't change you, bro. _You _changed _yourself_!"

Mr. Uno scoffed. "Selfish. When you're an adult, you'll learn that every man works for himself. And you'll learn that the hard way," With that, he drove off.

"Okay, it's official, we are getting that age changer back tonight!" Numbuh 6 declared.

"Forget it. If Mr. Uno wants to be a selfish jerk for the rest of his life, Numbuh 5 says let him!" Numbuh 5 said.

"Numbuh 5, how can you be so mean? You call Numbuh 1 selfish, but you won't even help him!" Numbuh 3 protested.

"Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 5 said, before calming down. "Attacking the Delightful Children won't be easy,"

"We don't care," Numbuh 3 said.

"Since when we're Kids Next Door missions ever easy?" Numbuh 362 asked.

"We don't even have any of our 2x4 technology weapons," Numbuh 5 said.

"We'll come up with something," Numbuh 2 said.

"Plus, we could punch our way in!" Numbuh 4 added as he got into a battle stance.

"We may be turned into adults ourselves!" Numbuh 5 tried again.

"No one's a kid forever," Numbuh 6 said, echoing his brother's words.

"Alright, KND, battle stations!"

* * *

"Boring. I almost miss those pesky KND," The DCFDTL said as they tormented their butler with the age changer.

"We really missed you guys too. Now hand over that device, you freaks!" Numbuh 5 said as the six operatives jumped out of hiding.

"Jenkins! Destroy our guests!" The Delightfuls ordered, only to realize he was still a baby. "Oops," They got ready to fire the age changer again, only for Numbuh 4 to grab it.

"Oh no, you don't! Let's go!" Numbuh 4 declared as both groups started pulling on it, rapidly aging or deaging themselves. Finally, the Delightfuls were able to knock them away.

"Enough! This ends now! Once we adjust the device to Age 0, you will disappear forever! You should've known you're a threat to us without Numbuh-" The Delightfuls began to say, only for a truck crashing into the mansion to cut them off. Everyone raced away.

"Tasty taste ice cream with a delivery!" A very familiar voice said. The Kids Next Door operatives cheered. It was Numbuh 1! "Bro, remind me to give you free ice cream after I take care of these creeps.

"You got it, Mr. Uno!" Numbuh 6 said.

"That's Numbuh 1 to you," Numbuh 1 said to his brother before turning to face the Delightfuls. "Alright you brats, give me that device!"

"Why would we give it to you?" The Delightfuls asked while looking at Numbuh 1 like he had five eyes.

"Because I'm an adult. And goody goody little kids like you have to obey adults. So, gimme!" Numbuh 1 pointed out.

"He's got ya there," Numbuh 6 said.

"No fair," The Delightfuls whined as they handed it to him.

"Who said life is fair?" Numbuh 1 asked. The sound of clapping filled the air. Everyone turned to face the source. A silhouette man standing the doorway.

"Father…" The Delightful Children said.

"FATHER!?" The Kids Next Door operatives(minus Numbuh 1) exclaimed.

"Bravo, Mr. Uno. You skillfully managed to trick a bunch of children. Question is: Do you have what it takes to play with the big boys?" Father asked as he ignited himself. Numbuh 1 was not impressed.

"Yeah, nice fireworks. I'll see you in preschool," Numbuh 1 scoffed as he handed ice cream out to his friends. Father launched a fireball at him, which Numbuh 1 barely dodged.

"We won't be needing toys now, will we Mr. Uno? Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah! So shall we proceed?" Father asked.

"Bring it on!" Numbuh 1 challenged.

"With pleasure. I should have destroyed you and your friends a long time ago. I was thinking that my children could take care of such a minor annoyance, but they are a disappointment," Father said as the duo began to fight. However, it was clear Father held the advantage.

"Having fun?" The Delightfuls asked, only for Numbuh 6 to knock them down with a punch.

"You need to shut up!" Numbuh 6 said. Numbuh 1 had managed to land a good hit on Father, which only made him madder.

"Bravo, ! Now have my full attention!" Father said as his fire got hotter.

"Hah! You're all talk like a big matchstick. My grandma has a better aim than you!" Numbuh 1 taunted.

"Oh man! He melted my rudy judy supreme!" Numbuh 4 whined. This gave Numbuh 1 an idea.

"Guys get over here quickly! Give me an ice cream!" Numbuh 1 ordered. Everyone rushed over to the ice cream truck and started throwing the ice cream at Father. Numbuh 6 had started licking his before throwing them.

"Enough," Father said, only for the ice cream to keep coming. "I said enough! Well now, it seems that ice cream business just isn't for you, Mr. Uno. I think it's time you are fired!" But before he could blast Numbuh 1 any farther, Numbuh 1 started blasting him with one of the ice cream machines.

"I promised my teammates free ice cream, but I think they might share it!" Numbuh 1 said as he increased the firing rate.

"No, stop it!" Father begged.

"Chill out!" Numbuh 6 joked as Father crumpled to the floor, immobilized by the cold.

"Mr. big Numbuh 1, I found that age ray thing, what should we do with it?" Numbuh 2 said as he handed Numbuh 1 the age changer.

"I know exactly what to do with it, Numbuh 2," Numbuh 1 said as he fired it up, turned into face the Delightfuls, who were shivering.

And fired at himself, turning himself back into a kid!

Numbuh 1 stepped on the age changer as Numbuh 6 handed him his sunglasses. Numbuh 1 put them back on before speaking. "Okay, Delightful Children From Down the Lane. Remember this, if you _or your father_ want your butts kicked, you know where to find us. Kids Next Door, let's go home!" All seven kids walked out, into the sunrise.

* * *

"I forgot about this," Numbuh 6 groaned as the group reached the ruined treehouse.

"Oh man, this is depressing!" Numbuh 4 said.

"Yeah, it'll take forever to fix!" Numbuh 2 added.

"It's ok Numbuh 2, we're not growing up for a long long time. So let's get your work guys!" Numbuh 1 said as everyone cheered.

* * *

**And with that, the first season is done! I have no idea what to expect next time(need to check the episode list again), so I'll see you then. **


	8. Operation GAMBLE

**Gamelover41592: I skipped the boss baby episode because I couldn't think of anything for Junior to do**

**Knight(Guest): I would use them, but Cree is more Numbuh 5's villain, but I do have plans for her**

**Matt(Guest): The reason they didn't notice is because A. plot says so and B. any good adult is a moron for the most part. Also, yes Mabel and Numbuh 3 would get along great(foreshadowing)**

**Omni Spectator(Guest): Okay, he wouldn't have **_**murdered **_**Father if they couldn't turn Numbuh 1 back, he would have just maimed him then let the rest of the group kill him. **

**Okay, so first things first, I realized that, **_**yet again**_**, I forgot to explain to explain why the Total Drama character ended up in their world. So because I'm sure you all know at this point, the final age for everyone is one year older then the last confirmed age. So 14 in Junior's case. I settled on KND because I could still show off a good chunk of the show while also putting a few chapters in their teenage years. Also, speaking of Junior, since his personally on the show was basically your stereotypical, "boy is totally embarrassed by his dad but learns to love him" character and while he was relatable, I wanted to give him something that made him stick out. So I decided to make him skilled in forgery in this universe. What I ended up with is a sly, (mostly) smooth, slimeball with a soft side. And I really like it. Hence, the theme of his first solo episode. So, with all the parodies they did, I'm surprised they never revealed the kids have their own casino. So, let's go!**

* * *

**Games**

**Are**

**Money**

**Bringing**

**Luck**

**Easy**

* * *

Junior smirked as he opened up the doors to one of his favorite hangouts. The kid-sino was busy, as to be expected for a Saturday night. Most of the kids had gotten their allowances for the week and had come to see if they could increase it. There were also shows and food for anyone just interested in a good time. Quite a few people smiled when they saw Junior walk in. He was a well known champion at some of the games and quite a few people had come to test their luck with him. Most walked away with lighter wallets. But right now, all Junior wanted was some food. Walking over to the dining area, he sat down at the bar area.

"What can we getcha, Numbuh 6?" The waitress said. Most of the kids called them by their codenames when not at school, even when it was clear they weren't on duty.

"Hm, give me a soda and a hamburger, plus some chicken fingers. I'm starving," Junior replied. The waitress wrote it all down before rushing off into the kitchen. The team had been on a mission for most of the day, and because of that, Junior ended up having to skip lunch. If it had failed, Junior would most likely be back at the treehouse, sleeping off his failure. Thankfully, the mission was a complete success and Nigel had let the team have the night off while he dealt with the paperwork. The waitress returned with Junior's order, which he grabbed with a smile.

"Here's your order!" She said to him.

"Thank you, you guys are too nice," Junior said with a grin. The staff at the kid-sino loved Junior since not only did he bring a lot of attention, he also helped defend the place from any villains.

"Oh, anything for a member of the Kids Next Door!" The waitress replied. Junior pulled out a few dollars, a few pieces of candy, and a Yipper card from his hoodie pocket.

"Let's call that a tip," Junior said as he held up the Yipper card, revealing it was a rare one, before sliding it and the rest of his payment over to the girl. The waitress smiled as she grabbed it and raced off to help someone else, while Junior dug into his meal. He really was starved. Plus, since he was already here, he was going to go a few rounds at some of the games anyways.

**SLAM!**

Everyone turned to face the door and several gasps filled the room as the Delightful Children from Down the Lane walked in.

"Don't worry," They announced to the crowd of shocked and frightened kids. "We only want to play a few rounds of your games and maybe challenge your resident Kids Next Dumb operative," Everyone turned back to their games or meals but a few shot the delightfuls shifty glares or looks. Junior was one such kid, but quickly turned back to his meal.

"You're gonna show those guys, right Numbuh 6?" A younger kid who was seated nearby asked.

"Of course, _after _I finish my dinner," Junior replied as he took another bite out of his burger.

* * *

After eating his meal, Junior had opted to watch the Delightfuls for a bit while playing a few games of his own. Mainly the roulette wheel, War, Uno, or Crazy 8. Basically, anywhere the Delightfuls weren't. Which stunk as they stayed at his main game, Baloney**(Bullshit)**. Even from where he was sitting, Junior could see the Delightfuls cheating. Everyone else could too, but many kids were clearly too scared to call the Delightfuls out. Finally, Junior took a seat at the Baloney table.

"Ah, Dwayne Junior Uno, how pleasant to see you," The Delightfuls mockingly said.

"Wish I could say the same," Junior said as he unwrapped a lollipop before putting it in his mouth.

"For what these other losers have told us, this is your main game, correct?" They asked with a sneer.

"Yep," Junior replied before smirking. "Oh and one more thing, I don't like playing with _cheaters_," The Delightfuls looked shocked, but growled while the other kids went wild. A few other kids sat down and everyone tossed in objects they were beating. Allowance money, candy, gum, Yipper cards, sometimes even Rainbow Monkeys. The Delightfuls, despite being called out on their cheating, were clearly confident as they tossed everything they had won at that point into the pot. The dealer laid down the starting Ace and the game began. For a while, everyone just played their cards, but finally, someone called.

"Baloney," Junior said as the Delightfuls laid down what they claimed were two 9s. They growled as they grabbed the pile of cards. While the rest of the kids gasped, Junior just smirked. He was really good at reading people. Even the smallest eye shift could give him hints. The game continued, as the Delightfuls grew more and frustrated with the fact that while Junior could easily outwit them and other kids, _he _was seemingly unpredictable. The whole game, he wore the same expression of a smirk while sometimes moving his lollipop around.

"BALONEY!" The Delightfuls screamed out as Junior laid down two kings. He smirked as he held up the two cards, which were indeed kings, while the Delightfuls grabbed what was laid down.

"I wouldn't bother," Junior replied as he pulled the lollipop stick out his mouth, before flicking it into a trash can.

"Why is that?" The Delightfuls asked only to notice that Junior had no cards left.

Meaning the game was over.

The whole kid-sino burst into cheers. The Delightfuls growled as Junior started pulling everything towards him.

"Well, it's been fun, Delightful Children From Down the Lame, but I need to get home and count my winnings," Junior said as he left with a smirk.

* * *

**And our favorite loveable weasel gets his first solo episode. This was fun to write. Anyways, next time, we go back to normal episodes. See ya. **


	9. Operation DATE

**Foxchick1- Glad to know you liked it**

**Knight- I am just full of surprises**

**Omni Spectator- I never said that Junior never had some potential or some carnage, I just said he wouldn't kill. Also, yes GAMBLE was an original episode. **

**Richboylion- Because the show calls him that, and I call him that. **

**So we are back to original episodes and this is going to be one awkward night for Junior. You'll see why. **

* * *

**Dance **

**Actually **

**Threatens **

**Everyone**

Everyone rushed into the room when the alarm went off.

"Kids Next Door, reporting for duty!" Numbuh 3 said for the group.

"Bad news team. When I opened the Kids Next Door super secret mail this morning, I found this," Numbuh 1 said as he grabbed a letter with a pair of tongs. Numbuh 6 grabbed it from his brother's hands but found it was written in script.

"Oh great! Fancy people writing!" Numbuh 6 groaned as he handed it to Numbuh 5.

"You are cordially invited to-" Numbuh 5 began, only for Numbuh 1 to yank it away from her.

"Don't touch it!" He practically screamed at her.

"Would you relax?" Numbuh 5 said. "It's just an invitation!"

"An invitation to the Kids All Town cotillion," Numbuh 3 squealed. Everyone got excited.

"We got invited?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"That's the biggest shindig in town!" Numbuh 4 pointed out.

"We could all use a night to relax and party," Numbuh 6 added in, tossing a smirk Nigel's way. Trying to get his brother to relax was like trying to get Numbuh 4 to like rainbow monkeys. Otherwise known as _**impossible**_.

"Read the fine print: With your hosts: The Delightful Children From Down The Lane," Numbuh 1 revealed.

"Does that mean we can't go?" Numbuh 3 asked sadly.

"Of course we are going!" Numbuh 1 said, causing the others to get excited again. "We'll go to their little soiree, but not for fun. It will be a mission to find out what those Delightful Children are up to! We can't be conspicuous ...we'll have to couple up as to avoid drawing attention to our real-" Before he could finish, he saw that Numbuh 5 was now leaning on Numbuh 2 and Numbuhs 3 and 4 were holding hands.

"Looks like Nigel and Junior Uno need dates!" Numbuh 2 joked as everyone looked at them. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 6 looked at each other before sputtering in disgusting and looking away. They looked at each other again, only to sputter and look away again. Numbuh 1 then walked off to go call Lizzie. Numbuh 6 was trying to come up with some excuse to _not_ bring the person he was thinking of, because it would be awkward city for both of them, but he knew he had no choice. Walking into his room, he grabbed a black suit with a red tie. With a sigh, he flopped onto his trampoline bed and pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" Numbuh 6 said, doing his best to hide how much he didn't won't to make this call.

"_Junior?_" Came Numbuh 362's voice on the other line.

"Hey, Rachel!" Numbuh 6 said. "Listen I need to ask you a favor and I promise I will owe you one for this!" Whenever you needed a friend to help you out in the Kids Next Door, but it would be awkward, humiliating or dangerous, you had to promise to owe them one. Granted Numbuh 6 would have done it anyway.

"_...Well, I don't have any missions coming up so let's hear it_," Numbuh 362 replied.

"Would you be willing to be my date for the Kids All Town cotillion? The Delightful Children are hosting and we are trying to see if they are up to something. And before you ask, Numbuh 1 is bringing Lizzie," Numbuh 6 revealed.

"_The only reason I'm doing this is because you are my best friend, but yes I'll go_," Numbuh 362 replied. Numbuh 6 smirked.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Numbuh 6 asked.

"_**And **__I want to see Numbuh 1 in a suit. There, I said it! Happy?"_ Numbuh 362 said.

"Yes, just swing by and we'll take you over," Numbuh 6 said as he hung up, before face-palming. "What _mess _did I just get myself into?!"

* * *

"Nice suit, Numbuh 6!" Numbuh 5 said. Everyone had decided to show off to their outfits to each other before they left.

"Well, can we go now?!" Lizzie demanded. "We are all here!"

"Numbuh 6's date isn't," Numbuh 3 pointed out.

"By the way, who did you invite, Numbuh 6?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Sorry I'm late!" Numbuh 362 said as she walked into the room. She was dressed in an orange dress with a blue sash.

"And before any of you get ideas, we only going as friends," Numbuh 6 said, stopping Numbuh 3 in her tracks. "_And besides, she likes Numbuh 1 anyways_"

"You look very nice, Rachel," Numbuh 1 said before he could stop himself. Numbuh 362 started blushing and Lizzie just got very mad.

"Lizzie, relax! Numbuh 362 is just a very close friend to me and Numbuh 1," Numbuh 6 said before Lizzie could start beating on Numbuh 1. That seemed to pacify Lizzie for the moment.

"Let's go," Numbuh 1 said as he ordered everyone onto the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Before they could get on, Numbuh 6 grabbed Numbuh 362.

"_And maybe something more in the future_," Numbuh 6 whispered to her. Numbuh 362 grinned as the two walked on board.

* * *

"So because neither of us are actually into each other, you wanna just go look around?" Numbuh 6 asked. The party was in full swing, giving the duo the perfect chance to sneak away.

"Sounds good to me," Numbuh 362. Using his grappling hooks, which he had smuggled into the party, Numbuh 6 swung himself and Numbuh 362 up to a nearby ledge. They searched as much as they could, but found nothing. Numbuh 6 however, noticed something sticking out of a trash can. It was labeled Project Z. Deciding it could be useful, Numbuh 6 shoved it into his jacket.

"Find anything?" Numbuh 6 asked Numbuh 362 when they met up.

"Nope, you?" Numbuh 362 replied.

"Same," Numbuh 6 said as they duo walked into the ballroom, only to find that only Numbuh 1 and Lizzie were left. "Where did everyone go?" In the other room, there was a flash.

"Let's go get our picture taken!" Lizzie said as she dragged Numbuh 1 behind a curtain. Numbuh 6 and Numbuh 362 peeked behind the curtain only to find a laser instead of a camera.

"Numbuh 1! Lizzie! Watch out!" Numbuh 6 shouted. Numbuh 1 shoved Lizzie out of the way just in time as the other two operatives raced over to them.

"That's not a normal laser, is it?" Numbuh 362 asked.

"A neuro-suggestion ray," The Delightful Children said. "You three know your mind control devices. Sadly, that puts you in the minority," They then revealed that nearly everyone was Delightfulized, even the other members of Sector V. As per usual, Lizzie had no clue what was going on and only cared about getting a perfect picture with Numbuh 1. However, this worked in the group's favorite as when they were hiding in a closet, Lizzie flash returned the guests to normal.

"You wouldn't happen to have a camera on you, would you?" Numbuh 6 said.

"Nope, but maybe we should work on getting everyone out of here?" Numbuh 362 replied.

"Sounds good to me!" Numbuh 6 said as they, along with the recovered Sector V, started to evacuate the rest of the kids. Finally, Numbuh 1, Lizzie and the Delightfuls came running out, while the mansion blew up.

* * *

"Well, that was a disaster," Numbuh 6 said as he changed into his pajamas. But when he went to take his jacket off, the file fell out. Numbuh 6 looked at it, before deciding he would read it later.

* * *

**That's another episode down! So what do you guys think was in that mystery file? Let me know what you think! But I won't reveal what it is until the official reveal. **


	10. Operation FUGITIVE

**Foxchick1- Yeah, I spoke to you about the theory**

**Gamelover41592- Yeah, I'm surprised no one ever used that joke on the show**

**Matt(Guest)- Thx**

**Guest- I forgot about it. I added in. **

**Omni Spectator(Guest)- Yeah, it's nothing official, but it does relate to what I think you are thinking about. **

**So this episode is going to be good. Why? Because of Junior's relationship with who gets introduced in this episode. Let's get going!**

* * *

**Facing **

**Unpleasant **

**Girl's **

**Insulting **

**Taunts**

**Isn't **

**Very **

**Enjoyable**

* * *

Despite having his reputation of being one of the more laid back members of Sector V(right behind Numbuh 5, even beating her depending on their moods), Numbuh 6 fought back the urge to roll his eyes. Did the rest of the sector really think that his brother, beach hater supreme, had taken them there, to relax. What made it even worse was the fact the wreckage of the ship that they came to investigate was around five feet from where they landed. Numbuh 6 dove under the ship, grateful he had decided to wear his bathing suit(**Author's note: For his suit, it's a black pair of board shorts with a red waist line**). With a little effort, he managed to get both of the pilots out.

"Are you guys okay?" Numbuh 6 asked as both pilots came too.

"We're fine, Numbuh 6," Numbuh 58 managed out.

"Move it! Ye stupid boy!" A voice from behind him shrieked. Yet again, Numbuh 6 had to fight back the urge to roll his eyes. He knew _exactly _who had just screamed at him. Numbuh 86. Head of Decommissioning and boy hater supreme. Numbuh 6 couldn't remember a single time she spoke to a boy that didn't evolve her screaming at them, calling them stupid, saying they couldn't do anything right or all three at once.

"Oh _hello_ Numbuh 86. What brings you down from Mount Olympus to mingle with us boys?" Numbuh 6 said with the smuggest grin on his face. Numbuh 86 growled at him. Numbuh 6 was the _one boy _she couldn't intimidate.

"Well, these pilots were bringing Numbuh 206 in for decommissioning and-" Numbuh 86 began to explain, only for the sound of engines to cut her off. Numbuh 206 had stolen her ship! "Numbuh 206!" She turned to face Numbuh 1. "Well? Don't just stand there! Get your Sector to fly after him!"

"Yes ma'am!" Numbuh 1 said fearfully. Soon, they were in the air and flying after the fugitive. "Stay on his tail, Numbuh 2,"

"No problem!" Numbuh 2 declared. After several twists and turns, the group realized where they were flying to.

The Delightful Mansion.

"Numbuh 206 knows all about the Kids Next Door's plan to infiltrate their headquarters with our best spy!" Numbuh 86 realized. "Once he gets there, he'll tell them everything!" She turned to face Numbuh 4. "Fire the missiles!"

"But I gotta line up the target!" Numbuh 4 protested. Naturally, Numbuh 86 didn't listen and fired. She managed to knock off a tailpiece, which flew back and hit the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, forcing everyone to eject and parachute down.

"_Nice going Numbuh 86!_" Numbuh 6 thought to himself. Not that Numbuh 86 would have noticed if he said it out loud.

"Of all the _stupid_ things in the _stupid_ world of stupid people acting stupid, you boys are the _stupidliest_! It's like you're trying to win a stupid contest but you're too stupid to take a stupidity test!" Numbuh 86 ranted. She then turned to face Numbuhs 3 and 5. "Numbuh 3! Numbuh 5! We'll track Numbuh 206 on foot!"

"What about us?" Numbuh 1 asked angrily.

"Why don't you four try guarding that dandelion from adult activity? If you can manage to do that!" Numbuh 86 said before walking off with the other girls, who gave the boys sympathetic looks. Numbuh 6 waited until everyone was distracted before uses his grappling hooks to slip away.

* * *

"I still hate this place," Numbuh 6 whined as he continued to search the halls, doing his best to avoid being spotted by Numbuh 86 or the other girls. Finally, he saw what he thought was Numbuh 206 looking inside a filing cabinet. "Hands up!" Instead of doing that, Numbuh 206 pinned him to the wall, but before Numbuh 6 could start fighting, who he thought was Numbuh 206 removed their helmet, revealing a very familiar face. "Rachel!?"

"Shh!" Numbuh 362 said as she clapped her hand over Numbuh 6's mouth. "Listen! There is no Numbuh 206! He got decommissioned last year! I'm using it as cover,"

"But...why did you crash that ship?" Numbuh 6 asked.

"Because my cover worked a bit too well and they thought I really was Numbuh 206. I'm sure Numbuh 274 will understand," Numbuh 362 explained.

"Oh, but just as a head's up, Numbuh 86 and the rest of my Sector doesn't realize you are the same person so I'd be careful," Numbuh 6 warned.

"Catch you later," Numbuh 362 said as she put her helmet back on and raced off. Numbuh 6 pulled himself back up and walked off in the other direction. A few minutes later, Numbuh 6 heard what sounded like fighting.

"HANDS UP!" Numbuh 86's shrill voice rang out. Despite not wanting to be caught, Numbuh 6 found himself drawn to where the voice was coming from. Numbuh 86 had cornered the Delightful Children who looked like they had just finished in the bath. Numbuh 362 was also down there. Clearly Numbuh 86 had caught her.

"What is the meaning of this?!" They asked confused. Numbuh 86 paid them no mind to kept ordering them to put their hands up. Finally they did so, with the blonde kid the middle holding up a jar of toenails.

"Whu-what's that?" Numbuh 86 asked, her voice wavering.

"It's... our _toenail collection_," The Delightfuls explained.

"Toenails?" Numbuh 86 started to freak out. "That's _disgusting!_"

"Not going to lie, I agree with her on that," Numbuh 6 said under his breath.

"It is not! It's more like... _a hobby_," The Delightfuls insisted as they closed in on Numbuh 86. Numbuh 362, seeing her chance to get away, kicked Numbuh 86 towards the Delightfuls. The end result was Numbuh 86 covered in toenails spazzing out on the floor. Numbuh 6 jumped down and found Numbuhs 3 and 5 working to calm Numbuh 86. Suddenly, the other boys of the Sector walked in with a tied up and unconscious Numbuh 362.

"One fugitive, wrapped up and ready to go!" Numbuh 1 declared.

"_I hope and pray Numbuh 362 does not remember that when she wakes up_," Numbuh 6 thought to himself.

"That's impossible! There's no way I'm letting you stupid boys get credit for this!" Numbuh 86 said as she grabbed Numbuh 362 and dragged her to a ship.

"Hang on! We all helped catch that guy! Boys and girls!" Numbuh 5 said.

"Don't worry, Numbuh 5," Numbuh 86 said. "I'll be sure to give you and Numbuh 3 credit in my report!"

"You know what? Keep your stupid credit!" Numbuh 5 replied.

"Suit yourself! More credit for me!" Numbuh 86 said as she blasted off and Numbuh 6 collapsed onto the stairs of the mansion, finally letting out that breath he had been holding.

"Okay, what is up with you?" Numbuh 2 asked as Numbuh 1 hosisted his brother up.

"That was Numbuh 206! He was decommissioned a year ago!" Numbuh 6 revealed.

"But, if that wasn't Numbuh 206...then who was it?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Remember when Numbuh 86 mentioned a spy?" Numbuh 6 asked with a mischievous smile. All of Sector V soon had those same smiles.

* * *

**Ah, karma. So am I the only one, who when they watched this episode, found it a little suspicious that Numbuh 206 and Numbuh 362 had the same outfit and were in the same place? That's the reason why I made them both one and the same. Anyways, see you next time for the finale!**


	11. Operation END Aftermath

**Foxchick1: Yeah, that was a funny episode. **

**Gamelover41592: I was so close to writing that, but I felt like anyone could just go look it up and I did imply it happened. **

**Omni Spectator: Yes, that is weird and gross. And I think you can tell what I meant by the title of this chapter. **

**So we have the finale of Season 2!...and it's another aftermath episode. Reason being was because the only real difference would be Junior escaping Numbuh 86 with his brother. Not much to work with there. So I decided to write something a little more interesting. Namely, Rachel becoming Supreme Leader. And I will also **_**finally **_**be revealing how I am dealing with the Galactic Kids Next Door plot. So you can all stop asking. **

* * *

"Well, today could have been better," Numbuh 6 said as he picked at his pizza in the Moonbase cafeteria. In between Numbuh 274's betrayal, his friends getting accidently decommissioned early and Numbuh 86 being dumber then normal(_We went to Kindergarten with you! How can we be three years older?!)_today was a day Junior wished he could forget.

But it wasn't all that bad.

Tommy, Numbuh 2's little brother, turned out to be a lot more useful then Numbuh 1 or Numbuh 6 could have anticipated. As such, both brothers had tossed out a recommendation to the higher ups about Tommy becoming an operative. And even better, Numbuh 274's replacement for Supreme Leader was going to be Numbuh 362! And speak of the devil, she was walking into the cafeteria with Numbuh 1.

"So Numbuh 86 has been dealt with?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Yes, she is suspended for the rest of the week," Numbuh 362 replied. To match her new position, Numbuh 362 had changed her clothing, seeing as she was no longer a spy. She now sported a helmet with her numbuh on it, a blue jumpsuit, and purple boots.

"Welp, it's good to know the Kids Next Door will be in good hands from now on," Numbuh 6 said as he waved to his friend and brother to come join him.

"Couldn't have picked a better choice myself," Numbuh 1 agreed as he sat next to his brother.

"Both of you stop! You're gonna make me blush!" Numbuh 362 said.

"So, what's your first order of business going to be?" Numbuh 6 asked.

"Getting any kid Numbuh 274 decomssioned back into the Kids Next Door," Numbuh 362 replied.

"Fair," Numbuh 1 said.

"Hey, what happened to Numbuh 274 anyways? I heard he escaped with Cree but that's it," Numbuh 6 said.

"I'm not sure. But we will keep an eye out for him," Numbuh 362 replied.

* * *

"You have done well, Mr. Dickson," Numbuh Infinity said as Chad walked into the room.

"So, do I get the spot or not?" Chad asked as he crossed his arms.

"Well, if Mr. Uno didn't have his brother, we would have picked him, but because of his brother, you are our best choice," Numbuh Infinity said. "Chad Dickson, welcome to the Galactic Kids Next Door,"

* * *

**No, you didn't read that wrong, Chad is going to become the Earth rep for the GKND. The reason is because I couldn't reasonably make Numbuh 1 leave behind a brother that he has known most of his life. Much less blow up a planet that said brother was still on. As for that teaser, I will not be using because we have no series, so it kinda isn't canon as much as I really wish it was. It CN ever gets their head out of their asses or we get something on Netflix, I will not be using it. Anyways, see ya!**


	12. Operation BUTT

**Gamelover41592: Yeah, I was looking forward to writing that twist**

**Omni Spectator: Junior avoided being decommissioned with Nigel. I thought I wrote that in the blurb at the top. Also, quite a few moments of Gwen's story(She has journal two, no **_**Carpet Diem, Gideon Rises, or Weirdmaggedon Part 2**_**, Dipper and Mabel not drifting apart, Pacifica becoming a major character)** **and Duncan's story(The OCs, Sly and Camerlita becoming much closer faster, Muggshot and Mz. Ruby reforming, the mess with Penelope being fixed, him saving Sly from the blimp) took the story off the rails. **

**So remember in Operation DATE when Junior said he owed Rachel for agreeing to be his date? Recall how she also has a crush on Nigel that he is aware off. That should give you a clue of an event that will happen in this episode. Anyways, let's begin!**

* * *

**Blackmail**

**Uncovers**

**Titanic**

**Tush**

* * *

"Sometimes, a guy just has to relax," Junior mused to himself as he walked through the park. The rest of the Sector was back at the treehouse, while Numbuh 1 had been dropped off at the beach against his will. He may hate it, but he _really _needed to relax.

"Hello there, Dwayne Junior Uno," Five voices said from behind him. Junior groaned. If there was one thing he hated more then anything, it was being called his full name. Whoever he was named after _abandoned _him as a baby! Either way, he turned to face the Delightful Children.

"Haven't I told you dorks I hate being called my full name?" Junior asked while keeping his hands on a hidden weapon.

"You have. We just don't care," The Delightfuls replied.

"Of course. Anyways, why are you even here?" Junior asked.

"Are we not allowed to just take a stroll in the park without there being some ulterior motive?" They asked.

"Fair enough," Junior replied. "Just don't cause any trouble," With that he started to walk off.

"Oh and Dwyane Junior? One more thing," The Delightfuls said, causing Junior to turn around.

"What is it now?" Junior asked.

"Don't be surprised if your team is one member short when you get back," The Delightful Children said ominously. Junior just rolled his eyes.

"_As if! No one is going anywhere! We are like a family!_" Junior thought to himself.

* * *

A few hours later, Junior returned to find the treehouse in complete panic. Kuki was crying her eyes out, Wally was trying to cheer her up, and Hoagie and Abby looked deep in thought.

"Um, guys? What the heck is going on?" Junior asked.

"NUMBUH 1 QUIT!" Kuki revealed in tears.

"Wait WHAT!?" Junior asked, confused. He knew his brother would never just up and quit the Kids Next Door without some kind of a reason.

"Yeah, he came back from the beach and just quit!" Wally revealed, causing Kuki to cry harder.

"That's can't be right. Something is wrong here…" Junior said.

"Hey! I found this note in Numbuh 1's room!" Hoagie said as he came back in with said note. Numbuh 5 took it from him.

"'Leave your team behind, or we'll put your behind in the school yearbook?'" Abby read aloud. Suddenly, the Delightful Children's warning came back to Junior.

"Guys the Delightful Children sent that!" Junior revealed.

"Well, what does that even mean?" Wally asked.

"I have no ide-" Abby began to say, only to get a good look at the picture the Delightfuls had sent with the note. "Ah— Oh, _no._ Is that Nigel's _hiney?!_" Behind her, Junior couldn't help himself as he started to snicker. He knew how big his brother's backside was.

"Wow. That is one big butt!" Hoagie marveled.

"Oh, 'lemme see!" Wally said as he grabbed the photo from Abby. "Wow-ho-ho-ho-ho! Wah-ha-hoo— _**WOW!**_ _**WOWIE!**_" Behind him, Kuki snickered.

"Where did they get a camera big enough to capture _all that tushie?!_" She said before her and Wally doubled over in laughter.

"Come on, guys! This isn't funny! We've got to do something!" Abby ordered. Junior was inclined to agree, but for some reason, the size of his brother's butt was always good at making him laugh.

"Yeah!" Hoagie agreed. "We've got to get to the "bottom" of this!" He then doubled over in laughter before Junior finally lost control, bursting into laughter.

"Now, _come on,_ guys!" Abby said.

"Sorry, Numbuh 5! But I can't help it!" Junior managed out.

"That is _not_ gonna fit in the yearbook!" Kuki said between laughing fits.

"Unless they put a big section in the 'rear!'" Hoagie said, causing the group to laugh even harder.

"OK, OK, now _**come on,**_ guys!" Abby exclaimed.

"If I were Numbuh 1, I'd just turn the other 'cheek!'" Hoagie said. At this point, not even Abby could resist laughing. After a good five more minutes, Junior finally managed to stop.

"Um, so are we going to go save Numbuh 1 or what?" He asked. At this point, everyone remembered what they were laughing over.

* * *

"Let's go!" Numbuh 6 said as the Sector quickly and quietly rushed down the hall. The Delightfuls had Numbuh 1 cornered with a bunch of crab bots and with his underwear exposed, which the Sector knew about after Numbuh 3 did everyone's laundry and started loudly gushing over them. Either way, they put their own plan to action. Namely exposing the Delightfuls to the same humiliation that put Numbuh 1 though. Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, and 6 ripped the pants and skirts off their foes before Numbuh 5 snapped the picture.

"Alright Delightful Dopes," Numbuh 5 said as the rest of the Sector held up their prizes. "You can try and mess with our friend, 'butt' I wouldn't!"

"And that's a big 'butt'" Numbuh 6 said.

"FIVE big butts!" Numbuh 3 revealed as the humiliated Delightfuls raced off.

* * *

"Does this have to do with the favor that you called in during that dance mess?" Rachel asked in school the next day.

"Yes and I think you will very much like this," Junior said as he pulled out a set of picture strips. "Now whatever you do, _never let Nigel know I gave you these!_"

"I get it!" Rachel said. "Now gimme!"

"Okay, here," Junior said as he handed Rachel the pictures. Almost instantly, her face turned a bright red.

"So is my debt cleared?" Junior asked.

"Um, yeah! Yeah totally," Rachel said she put the pictures into her backpack and tried to ease her blushing face.

"_I'm not sure what was funnier._" Junior thought to himself. "_The butt itself or Rachel's reaction_!"

* * *

**And Junior yet again proves he is pure evil. So I don't know if any of you have picked up on this, but I only use codenames in dialogue when the characters are on duty. If they are in school or just relaxed, I will use their real names. Anyways, see ya!**


	13. Operation NIGHTMARE

**Foxchick1- How did you think she would react to getting several pictures of her crush's big butt?**

**Gamelover41592- Yep, Junior is evil**

**Shadowash246- Yeah, Father is going to be in that team up.**

**Omni Spectator- Actually, she loves them, she just had no idea how to react to that. If Nigel finds out...well it won't end will. **

**So I decided to write another original episode and this one will focus on the relationship between the brothers, along with their hidden dark sides. You will see what I mean. **

* * *

**Nightmares**

**Invade **

**Good**

**Heroes**

**Tonight**

**Maybe**

**Arrives**

**Really**

**Evilly**

* * *

Father smirked at his latest scheme. He was going to trap all of Sector V, along with the Supreme Leader, in their worst nightmare. After they were trapped, he would do the same to the rest of the Kids Next Door.

"The only thing that stinks is that I have no fear on Numbuh 1, but I'm sure he will be overwhelmed," Father said as he activated a machine that would send him into Sector V(and Numbuh 362)'s dreams.

* * *

**Numbuh 2**

"Finally, it's done!" Numbuh 2 said as he finished his latest creation. It was a giant robot that could easily wipe the Delightfuls and Father off the face of the earth. However, before he could activate it, the robot started trying to attack him.

"What! No! You shouldn't be attacking me!" Numbuh 2 said. Suddenly, everything that Numbuh 2 had built sprang to life and attacked him. His screams were quickly drowned out by the machines cornering and closing in on him

* * *

**Numbuh 3**

Numbuh 3 was happily playing with her stuffed animals when they all started ripping.

"Huh?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Kuki…." They all droned. "You don't love us!"

"N-no! I love you! I do!" Numbuh 3 begged.

"Don't love us!" The animals droned as they surrounded Numbuh 3, who just curled into a ball and started crying.

* * *

**Numbuh 4**

Numbuh 4 was happily beating up his robot without a care when his room began to rapidly flood with water.

"Water! Oi can't swim!" Numbuh 4 panicked as he did everything he could to get above the water, but it just kept flooding in. Numbuh 4 did his best to stay above the water, only to soon fall under.

* * *

**Numbuh 5**

"Ugh, Numbuh 5's head," Numbuh 5 groaned.

"Nope! You are not Numbuh 5 anymore!" Her evil older sister, Cree said from nearby. It was this that let Numbuh 5 realize that there was a laser cannon pointing at her and that she was now a teeanger.

"No! I can't be a teen! Not yet!" Numbuh 5 said as she broke down while Cree just laughed.

* * *

**Numbuh 362**

"Ugh, where am I?" Numbuh 362 groaned as she woke up. The first thing wrong was that she was in her spy outfit, or at least a beat up version. The second thing she realized was that she was bound by chains. Finally, there was a long line in the floor and it sounded like she was in a plane of some kind. Almost instantly, Numbuh 362 realized what was going on.

"No! Nononononono!" Numbuh 362 panicked as the floor dropped out from under her, leaving Numbuh 362 dangling several hundred feet in the air and screaming in terror.

* * *

**Numbuh 6**

"Hello?" Numbuh 6 asked. He had been wandering around an empty void, just looking for anything or anyone. But he realized pretty quickly that he was in his worst fear.

He was _alone_.

"Help!" Numbuh 6 screamed out a few times. But he knew no one was coming. So he just balled himself up on the floor and cried.

"Junior!" A voice called out. Numbuh 6 picked his head up and saw a _very _welcome face rushing towards him.

"Nigel!" Numbuh 6 cried as he threw himself into his older brother's arms and just broke down. The brothers stayed like that until Numbuh 6 finally composed himself. "How...how did you find me?"

Numbuh 1 just smiled and pointed to a large hole in the void. "Someone had you, along with the rest of the team and Numbuh 362 trapped in your worst fears. I had to watch them all, but when I heard you scream, that just did it,"

Numbuh 6 just pulled his brother into another hug. "So, you wanna go save everyone else?"

"Let's do it!" Numbuh 1 agreed.

"Not so fast you little brats!" Father said as he appeared in the dream.

"We should have guessed this was you," Numbuh 6 realized.

"Yes you should have! But I guess if you want your friends back so much, HERE THEY ARE!" Father said as he made the other operatives appear. However, they were very much not the same.

Numbuh 2 appeared as beaten up, sparking robot.

Numbuh 3 looked like a worn down stuffed animal.

Numbuh 4 looked like he was made out of water.

Numbuh 5 was dressed in a B.R.A

Finally, Numbuh 362 looked like she was made out of clouds.

Numbuh 2 tried to charge the brothers, but both of them had a good idea of what they had to do to their friends back.

"C'mon, Numbuh 2! You really think your stuff will turn on you?! You're way too smart for that!" Numbuh 6 said.

"And even if it _did_, you could easily put them in their place!" Numbuh 1 added. Numbuh 2 stopped and all the robot parts fell off, causing him to return to normal, albeit dazed. Numbuh 362 was the next to try and attack, launching a powerful gust of wind at the brothers.

"Rachel! You are stronger then this! You never let heights stop you before!" Numbuh 1 said.

"Yeah! Fight back!" Numbuh 6 called out. Much like Numbuh 2, the clouds disappeared from around Numbuh 362's body, leaving her dazed. Numbuhs 3 and 4 attacked together, with Numbuh 3 trying to trap them in a bear hug and Numbuh 4 launching powerful blasts of water.

"Numbuh 3! No matter what, you treat both your stuffed animals and your friends with the most care and love I have ever seen!" Numbuh 6 called out.

"Numbuh 4, you have never let water stop you from fighting before and why stop now!?" Numbuh 1 said. The words yet again got through and Numbuhs 3 and 4 returned to a normal, dazed state. But before the brothers could celebrate, Numbuh 5 tackled them, pinning them to the floor.

"Numbuh 5! You aren't Cree and you will never be her!" Numbuh 1 called out.

"Yeah, even if you were a teen, you would be nothing like her!" Numbuh 6 agreed. Numbuh 5 staggered back as the armor deactivated, leaving her dazed. Finally, the other operatives managed to regain enough sense to realize what was going on. But all this did was make Father mad.

"You brats!" He roared as he activated his flames, only for a blast to suddenly knock him down. Numbuh 6 stood smirking, a large dragon skull hovering above him.

"How did you-?" Numbuh 5 began to ask.

"We are in a _dream _and we know we are! We can do whatever we want!" Numbuh 6 pointed out. "So let's give Father a nightmare-and lesson-he will never forget!" With that, Numbuh 6 transformed, leaving everyone shocked. Numbuh 6 now had a dark reaper cloak, a large scythe with, his face hidden except for glowing red eyes and he seemed to be floating. Before Father could react, he summoned several more of the dragon skulls to keep him on his toes.

"**N̨͇̲̪͚͎o̱͍͔͢͟ͅt͜҉̻͈͕͖͕̹͢ ̣̭̺̤̀͡s̺̳͜͟o̼͝ ͎͠m̮͔͕̰ú͍͉͇c̺͇̗͜h̢̟̤̪̣̘͎̝͟ ̺͎̦̕͟͠f̵̷̭̙͈̬͈̞͙̖͘u̵̪̹̭̰n̢͔̠͈̙̠̗̘ ̗̜͔͎w͖̦͖̠ḩ͠҉̮̤̳͙͚͉͙e̦̺͚̬͇̬̟̝͖n̪̲̮̘͢ ̣̩̹͍̦̬͞͝y҉̷̡͕̪̮ợ̧͔̫͚̣̯̙̗̀͘ư̢̼̘͢'̨͚̗͕r̶̗͉̮̲̦͡e̶̡͖̦͕͢ ҉̲̫̭͟ṭ̷̝͠ͅḫ̛̪̥̼͈̮̗̀ȩ̳͈̰͖̳̙̗͢ ̷͖̫̮̤͢o̴͜͏̹̮̬̪̮n̯̬̫e͖͓̦͘͝ ̻̬̱ͅi͏̧̭͎̥̲̬̰ͅn҉͎ ͚̫̙̜͘t͙̼̝͞h͉̰̼̘̩̥e̴̼͇̫͎̙͖̦ ͇̝͙͟ͅn͠͏̥͓̹͉̹i͖͚̖̤͓͕͔͟g͡͏͇̭͓̬h̳̠̤̳̥ͅt̵̗͈̀m͎̻͚̤̙̱̪̠̣a̗r̶̛̪̙͜e̢̘̮,̨͕̻͙̭̱͟ͅ ̨̫͙͝h͍͕̥͓̯́͘u͎̦̟̻̰̦h̘͉̜͎̙̮̯̦̕?̴̢͚͎̜̫͍̕"̨͖͠ ** Numbuh 6 said.

Drawing from his brother's example, Numbuh 1 also transformed, but in his case, he went for more of a dark beast. He know looked like a cross between a saber tooth tiger and a werewolf. He also sported his brothers red eyes. Numbuh 362 was the next to transform, but went for a dark dragon. Once again, red eyes were the most terrifying feature. Numbuh 5 had opted to keep it simple, with what looked like dark aura surrounding her. Numbuh 4 had become some kind of flame demon. Numbuh 2 had transformed himself into a giant mech. And finally, Numbuh 3 had settled on an evil teddy bear.

"Please! Have mercy!" Father begged.

"**W̵͍͟h̨͎͖̦̦͖̠ͅà̗͇͙̻̥̳̫̘t͓̦͍͚̱͎̣̤̀̀ ̡͖͔̘̪̪͉͟m̲̬̞̟͉̦a̴͍̝̞̙̕͠ḱ̨̺̪̜̞̦̺̩̀e̵̦̱̕͢s̢̼͕̠ ̶̞̘̙̩͍͈̫͓͕y̫͚̪̱̯̟̲͇͟͠o̴̗u̞̬̲ ̗̤̥̫̙̠͎t̛̞̩͎̺͈͎h͈̮̻͜͠i̴̦n̵̷̹̪̦͕̭̬̞k̨̧͙̹̯̺̬̱͙ͅ ̳͚̘y̡̛̺͖̻̣̰͔͙o̴̭̺ú̴̬̣͎͎͔̱̘ ͇̟̯d̘̖͉̰̝̖e̞͍͍͇̻͕͙̤̘͝s͏̵̻͍̼e̪͙̦̥̺̖̣̖̱͢͟r̡̫̩̲̙̮̙̰͝v̙̮̖̟̜̖́e͏͔̪ ̢͕̟̭̱̻̤͜͟i̭̦t͠҉̳̹̤ ̢͚̯̯a͖̳͚͚̜͇̻̝̘͢f́҉̩̲͍̯̤t҉͚è͖̯̯͘r͚͔̤͔̘̜͕͟ ͎̩̝̞̝͘w̸̯̩̜͍̺̱͎h͓͓͉̹͈̙͙a̴̺͜t̨̥̯̪́͟ ̵҉̼͉y̹͕̝̘o̝̜͇͉̬̣̟u͙͚͚̮̞̹͉͘͜͡ͅ ̤͈̞̫̟͘͞p̭͈u͇̠̩͍̰̖͉̰͢t̲̺̙̤̕ ͏̮̖̯̹m̶͍̻͎̺͍̤̀ͅy̛͕͔̜̟͍̪̙̲̕ ͖͖͜f̧̼̺͔̰͔̳̭͡r̶̙̻͔͉̰̱̠̕i͈̺̣͝é̵̖̠ͅn̲̰͟͞d̶̳̭̖͓͕̀s̴̼̣̗̠̣ ̛҉̩͙̞͙ͅt̛̠̜̝͠h̸̥̥̰͖͢͠r҉͍͙̤̭͕̗̳o̥̜̟̲̭̻ù̩̳͘g͖̞͜h̢̰̖͔̖̼̲͞?͔̬̜̦͉**" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Meep," Father said as he was rushed by seven very scary and very angry kids.

* * *

The Delightfuls had no idea what to make of Father the next morning, who was curled into a ball and sucking his thumb. They also had no idea what to make of the very evil looks Sector V and Numbuh 362 were giving them during school. They had a feeling, though, that both events related to Father destroying the nightmare generator.

* * *

**So yeah, this chapter was fun to write, especially the ending. If you couldn't guess what the fears were:**

**Numbuh 2: His inventions failing**

**Numbuh 3: Not caring for her stuffed animals and friends right**

**Numbuh 4: Water**

**Numbuh 5: Ending up like Cree**

**Numbuh 362: Heights**

**Numbuh 6: Being alone or abandoned**

**Numbuh 1(You had to read closely): His brother or friends being scared with him not being around to help them. **

**Next time will be a normal episode. See yah!**


	14. Operation SNOWING

**Foxchick1: Junior's look was basically the Grim Reaper mixed with Sans from **_**Undertale**_

**Shadowash246: Nope, just the **_**sixteen**_**(two stories have two characters) revealed**

**Allanarcher777: That "freaky nightmare font" is called Zaglo and you can get it from generators on google. **

**Guest: You will see when I get there!**

**Sorry about the lack of updates. I had a **_**very **_**busy week. Anyways, seasons three and four don't have a lot of episodes I could use so that's why there are so few of them. Anyways, let's go!**

* * *

**Sickly**

**Nigel**

**Opposes**

**Warped**

**Incumbent's**

**Nasty**

**Grasp**

* * *

Junior frowned as he peeked into his brother's room. It was a Snow Day, but Nigel had woken up sick as such, couldn't go outside. Junior felt _horrendous _that his brother couldn't go outside and, in solace, had decided to not go outside either.

"Hey Nigel, are you feeling any better?" Junior said as he walked inside. Nigel smiled a little at the sight of his little brother.

"No," Nigel said as he sniffled. "But you can go outside if you want,"

Junior smiled and shook his head. "No, you would do the same for me. Remember when we had that field trip to the amusement park and I had the stomach bug?"

"Yeah, you were so upset that you couldn't go," Nigel recalled.

"And yet _you _still stayed home with me," Junior finished. "It's not fair if I don't return the favor,"

"Thanks Junior," Nigel said as the brothers shared a hug. "Surprised you aren't worried about getting sick,"

"Eh, we both have pretty strong immune systems. Still have no clue how you got sick," Junior said with a shrug.

"I-" Nigel began to say before sneezing, making sure to look away from Junior when he did. "-ugh, was fighting the Common Cold yesterday,"

"...And you didn't call for backup?!" Junior asked.

"He ambushed me and it wasn't even really a fight. It was more I got a few hits in, then he blasted me when I was distracted by something," Nigel explained.

"Fair enough," Junior said. "And before you ask, the others are outside taking care of the snow business,"

"Well, it's good to know that they can operate without us," Nigel joked causing both brothers to laugh.

"OH NIGIE!" A shrill voice called out.

"Oh _no_," Both brothers groaned before Lizzie burst into the room.

"Hi Lizzie," Nigel said before sneezing again. "What brings you here?"

"And how soon can you leave?" Junior mumbled loud enough for Nigel to hear him, but not Lizzie.

"Well, when I heard about how sick my poor Nigie was, I decided to come make him feel better by making some special soup!" Lizzie revealed. Both brothers shared a look of fear. Lizzie's food could easily be mistaken for poison. Even then, that was an insult to poison. Sure enough, when Lizzie opened up the thermos that the "soup" was in, both boys wanted to puke from the smell alone. In fact, Junior ran off to go do so. When he came back, he found Nigel staring out the window.

"Now what?!" Junior whined only to see Bus Walkers outside, grabbing all the kids.

"We need to stop those Bus Walkers!" Nigel declared.

"I'll go set up the F.L.I.E.R.P.L.A.C.E!" Junior declared as he rushed off, first grabbing his winter clothes(A black jacket with a hood, gloves, and snow boots) and then to the fireplace. He got it ready before Nigel came down, armed with Lizzie's soup. Junior got into the cockpit, only for Nigel to yank him out.

"Um, I'm flying," Nigel said.

"Nice try, big bro, but you are sick. I fly," Junior said as he climbed back into the cockpit.

"Why did I make that agreement with you!?" Nigel complained, but climbed in behind his brother.

"Let's fly!" Junior said as he flew towards the Bus Walkers, doing his best to avoid the shots from them. Behind him, Nigel finished a banana, which he then dropped in front of the Bus Walker, causing it to topple over. Unfortunately, this quickly got the other Bus Walkers' attention, causing the F.L.I.E.R.P.L.A.C.E to take too much damage and crash, causing both boys to black out.

* * *

"Ugh, five more minutes," Junior groaned about the hand shaking him. In protest, he snuggled into his...cold, wet bed? Junior's eyes shot open and he shot up and looked around. Nigel sat in front of him, with Joaquin the hamster on his shoulder.

"Awake yet?" Nigel joked as he helped his brother to his feet.

"Am now," Junior said with a groan. "Any idea on where the Bus Walkers took them?"

"Seems like our "beloved president" Jimmy decided to make today a school day after all," Nigel said.

"Remind me why we never impeached that guy?" Junior asked.

"I tell you if I knew," Nigel replied as he hopped onto a hamster driven sleigh. "You coming?"

"Do you really need to ask me that?" Junior said as he jumped on the sleigh and they raced towards the school. As soon as they got close, the basketball turrets started firing on them, to which Junior returned fire with a hidden weapon while Nigel tried to call Sector V. When that failed, Junior noticed that a spot in the wall was missing. He quickly pointed this out to Nigel, letting them sneak in.

"That was close," Nigel said before sneezing.

"So do we have a plan or are we just gonna storm the auditorium?" Junior asked. Before he finished his thought, he noticed his brother had already walked into the auditorium and was making a speech at Jimmy. "Storming the auditorium it is," Junior said as he walked after his brother, who was already surrounded by the Hall Monitors.

"Come quietly, Unos," The lead one warned. Suddenly, the rest of Sector V attacked the Hall Monitors. Nigel tried to reach Lizzie, had been captured by Jimmy, but he was blocked by more Hall Monitors.

"Hey, bro! You may need this!" Junior called out as he tossed a stolen yard stick to his older brother. The next few minutes went quickly, but the main thing Junior remembered Nigel using Lizzie's "soup" as a bomb and the resulting explosion sending everyone back into the snow. He turned around to see Nigel and Lizzie sitting on a log together. Since Lizzie wasn't causing any trouble, he chose to leave the couple alone and go help the rest of his sector with arresting Jimmy.

* * *

"Order up!" Junior joked as he handed his brother a bowl of actual soup. After they _finally _got Lizzie to go away, Junior had decided to make his brother something to eat that would actually make him feel better. As for Nigel, he was laying in bed, with a few blankets wrapped around him. As it turns out, going outside in the freezing cold when you are already sick does not make you feel much better.

"Thanks Junior," Nigel said as he tasted the soup. "I have said it before-Achooo! But you are a _really _good cook,"

"Well, if Lizzie isn't then I guess I have to," Junior joked, causing both brothers to laugh.

* * *

**Not going to lie, I mainly wrote this episode so that I could give the brothers a bunch of heartwarming moments. I am not sorry. See ya!**


	15. Operation FERAL

**Gamelover41592- Because I wanted to add the cute moment behind the Uno Brothers instead.(Plus you could just go look it up)**

**Foxchick1- Glad to know that plan worked. **

**Catspats31- If I had done GRADUATES, Junior would have either been a Moose(to go with the fact he is Canadian) or a rat(to represent the fact he is a crafty trickster when he wants to be). In both cases, he would have still had his hat**

**Matt(Guest)- You will see when I get there!**

**Shadowash246- Yes, there will be other Total Drama villains brought in to fight. However, the Heather thing with Bill was more so just so he could mess with Gwen. **

**Shall we begin?**

* * *

**Friends **

**Extract **

**Really Ape-ified **

**Leader**

* * *

"_Where is he_?!" A panicked Numbuh 6 thought as he and the rest of the Sector looked around Rainbow Monkey Island. After trying to stop the Delightfuls from getting a code to...something, Numbuh 1 had gone to chance after them, but he had already been on the island for a whooping 45-no _46 _minutes. No boy should be exposed to the place for that long.

"Hang on, we are picking up something!" Numbuh 5 said.

"Roger that," Numbuh 2 said as he steered the E.L.E.P.H.I.N.D.E.R. in the direction of Numbuh 1's signal. However, when they arrived, they found Numbuh 1's clothes.

"Why did Nigel strip?" Numbuh 6 muttered under his breath. However, some other operatives had other ideas.

"Numbuh 1! He's….evaporated!" Numbuh 4 cried before bursting into tears.

"And he's the only one who knew the code!" Numbuh 3 added before also bursting into tears.

"Would you relax!?" Numbuh 5 demanded. "Numbuh 1 just ...took his clothes off. For some reason."

"But why?" Numbuh 6 asked. "My brother doesn't flow like that," Numbuh 5 gave him a look that screamed 'oh you did _not _just say that!'

"Um, I got another question," Came Numbuh 2. "What the heck are we gonna do...about THEM?!" He pointed at several much larger and more monstrous Rainbow monkeys. The group tried to run, only to be surrounded. The operatives screamed and hugged each other. Suddenly, there was a much louder noise from the bushes. The monkeys raced off, as Sector V screamed and hugged each other even harder. That is, until they saw just who had made the noise.

"Is that-?" Numbuh 6 began to say.

"Numbuh 1?!" The operatives said. Sure enough, Numbuh 1 was acting like a Rainbow Monkey and had ditched his clothes in favor of some leaves.

"Okay...how did this happen?" Numbuh 6 asked out loud.

"Um...hey Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 2 said. Numbuh 1 started sniffing his friend, only to suddenly start kissing him.

"Maybe the tech guys on the moonbase could figure this out?" Numbuh 6 offered.

"Yeah, let's get Numbuh 1 to the moonbase before he starts kissing us and stuff," Numbuh 5 ordered.

"No kidding," Numbuh 6

* * *

"The first order of business is to appoint a new leader for your Sector," Numbuh 86 said to the rest of Sector V. After reaching the moonbase and revealing that they were not kidding about Numbuh 1, some of the scientists had been assigned to see what they could do about Numbuh 1.

"Um, Numbuh 86, Numbuh 1 says that if he ever isn't available, either Numbuh 5 or Numbuh 6 lead us," Numbuh 2 revealed. As to be expected, Numbuh 86 turned right to Numbuh 5.

"No way! Not now or ever again after…" Numbuh 5 trailed off. Everyone knew what she was talking about.

"Of course, Numbuh 5," Numbuh 86 said before turning to face Numbuh 6 with a scowl. "Well, you stupid boy, what are you gonna do now?"

"Well, I would very much like to know what the code is and my brother is the only one who knows," Numbuh 6 said.

"NUMBUH 1 KNOWS THE CODE?" Numbuh 86 cried. "For all that is pure and sacred, WHY DID YOU SAY SO?!" She then turned to the scientists. "Alright geniuses! I want Nigel Uno cured NOW!"

"We're sorry! But that's the best 4th grade biology can do," Numbuh 74.239 said. "But a boy's physiology isn't built to withstand such prolonged exposure to sharing, caring and rainbowrefic love!"

"Do I look like I care? I WANT THAT CODE!" Numbuh 86 replied.

"Well, Numbuh 74.239, we could always use-" Numbuh 71.562 began to say.

"_No_! Don't even think about trying that!" Numbuh 74.239 said, causing the two to start arguing until Numbuh 86 yelled at them to shut up.

"Is it bad that I agree with her on that?" Numbuh 6 whispered to Numbuh 4.

"Nah," Numbuh 4 whispered back.

"So what were you fighting over?" Numbuh 6 asked.

"Well, Numbuh 71.562 suggested we use _Element L_!" Numbuh 74.239 said.

"It's dangerous, but if we use it, we may be able to shock Numbuh 1 back to his normal self!" Numbuh 71.562 said.

"But it's totally untested!" Numbuh 74.239 protested. "We don't know what the shock will do to him!"

"Well, I want my brother back and the ladies seem to really want this code thing so let's give it a shot," Numbuh 6 ordered.

"Alright, but I want everyone to get behind the barriers before we get started," Numbuh 74.239 said as he pulled up a bunch of barriers. Sector V and Numbuh 86 raced behind. Element L turned out to just be Lizzie dressed in what looked liked a funeral outfit. But surprise, surprise, she was quite turned on by Numbuh 1, who was much more affectionate to her.

"I prefer _this_ Nigie!" Lizzie said she and Numbuh 1 kept kissing. .

"And my brother is now a lovesick monkey. Great…" Numbuh 6 groaned as he dragged his hand down his face.

"And the code is lost forever!" Numbuh 3 wailed.

"Okay, that's it! I will ask this once, and _only _once. WHAT IS SO SPECIAL ABOUT THAT CODE!?" Numbuh 6 screamed.

"What's so important!?" Numbuh 86 asked. "The Rainbow Monkey corporation is holding a contest! And whoever cracks the super happy code of sharing wins a free..._keychain!_" Numbuh 86 revealed. Numbuh 6's jaw dropped and he was ready to call both her and Numbuh 3 out for thinking that a keychain was more important then his brother, but said brother beat him to it.

"_A KEYCHAIN?! _You mean to tell me that I risked my life, endangered my team and spent valuable Kids Next Door resources, so you can win a stupid keychain?!" Numbuh 1 ranted, but no one(other then Lizzie) cared because he was back to normal. As Numbuh 1 left to go get revenge on the Delightfuls, Numbuh 6 slipped off. He had quite a few pictures of the ape-aified Numbuh 1 that he was sure a _certain _supreme leader would be interested in.

* * *

**Sorry this one took so long! I got distracted and lost track of this. Anyways, I think this one is more humorous then the last one. Anyways, see one next time for another original episode(And I added the acronyms to the chapters I forgot them in)**


	16. Operation MONSTER

**Gamelover41592: I take it you really like the baseline version of operation FERAL?**

**Omni Spectator: He really doesn't. **

**Catspats31: Operation: CAKED-FOUR I didn't really think about but I was going to write POOL at one point, and Junior's counterpart would have been an honest jerk who, unlike how positive Junior loves his brother, hates his older brother and is more then willing to let him now. **

**As for this episode, I'm surprised there is no AU like this. The Monsters Next Door would be an interesting idea. But I'm too lazy to actually do something like so eh. Anyways, time to start!**

* * *

**Monsters**

**Overly**

**Neutralize**

**Sinister**

**Tricks**

**Easily**

**Right**

* * *

Father looked over his latest plan. Using the destroyed remains of the Nightmare Generator(That plan was _never to be revisited_) and the Animalification machine, Father had created a brand new plan to put the Kids Next Door under his heel. He would create a bunch of monsters to terrorize the kids into submission! And with his new gnat-bots ready to activate the spell in every treehouse in the world, even the moonbase. With a laugh, Father activated his device, confident nothing would go wrong.

* * *

"Ugh, what happened last night?" Numbuh 6 groaned as he placed his hand on his face and quickly realized two things. One, he had clawed hands and two, his skin was a reddish color. As he dragged himself out of bed, Numbuh 6's eyes landed on a tail and wings, both the same red color as his skin.

"Okay, what happened to me?!" Numbuh 6 panicked as he looked himself over. Finally, his eyes landed a pole, revealing his reflection.

He was an imp. Red skin, wings, tail, two horns poking out from his hair and clawed hands and feet. After taking a few minutes to scream, Numbuh 6 shed the remains of his pajama shirt, and managed to put his hat on.

"Happened to you too, huh?" Numbuh 5 said from behind him. Numbuh 6 turned around to see that she had changed into a griffin. She still had the body shape of a kid, but had a feathery top half, complete with wings(although she still had her hat and hair), and lower half like a lion. How she managed to get her dress on was beyond Numbuh 6.

"Did it get all of us?" Numbuh 6 asked as Numbuh 5 lead him into the meeting room.

"Sadly," Numbuh 1 said as Numbuh 6 walked in and saw that, sure enough, all of his friends were far more monstrous. Numbuh 4 had turned into a minotaur, gaining the horns as well as a lot more muscle, as his very strained clothes could attest to, as well as hooves in place of his feet. Numbuh 2 looked nearly the same, except he looked like he was made out of stone, meaning he was turned into a golem. Numbuh 3 also hadn't changed too much, except for her pointed ears and fairy wings. It didn't take a genius to realize what she had turned into. Finally, Numbuh 1 was clearly a dragon. His skin was now made up of scales that were a similar color to his brother's skin and he also had dragon style horns, wings and a tail, along with some fangs poking out from his mouth.

"So any ideas on why we all look like freaks?" Numbuh 6 asked as he sat down, doing his best to get comfortable with wings and a tail.

"No clue," Numbuh 2 admitted.

"We have, however, gotten call from Moonbase, ordering us to come as quickly as possible," Numbuh 1 admitted.

"Yay! Moonbase!" Numbuh 3 cheered.

"Of course, she like this," Numbuh 6 said he rolled his eyes.

"I don't hate it either," Numbuh 4 admitted as he flexed his newfound muscles. Numbuh 3 started squeezing them and oooing and ahing. Numbuhs 5 and 6 just rolled their eyes.

"Let's go already!" Hollered Numbuh 1.

* * *

The trip to the Moonbase went much easier then any of Sector V could have anticipated. Despite Numbuh 2 leaving several dents in the steering wheel from his much stronger hands, he was able to loosen his grip. It was what was waiting at the Moonbase that started to cause problems. Several other Sectors were there and were also monsters. And much like Sector V, none had any ideas how they had ended up like that.

"Hey, where's Numbuh 362?" Numbuh 10(now a mermaid and in a tank of water) asked. It was at that moment that everyone realized that the supreme leader was nowhere to be found. Before anyone could panic, Numbuh 86(now a banshee) and Numbuh 60(a yeti) came out. Numbuh 86 screamed, causing everyone to cover their ears. It did have the plus side of giving everyone her and Numbuh 60's attention.

"Are Numbuhs 1 and 6 here?" Numbuh 60 asked, figuring it would better if he spoke.

"Right here!" Numbuh 1 said as both brothers flew over to them, having easily figured out how to use their wings.

"Follow us!" Numbuh 86 ordered. Deciding not to risk another scream, the Uno brothers followed the two higher operatives.

"Once Numbuh 362 saw her new form, she freaked out. Hasn't come out of her office," Numbuh 60 explained. Both brothers shared a look, what was so bad it could freak _Rachel_ of all people out?

"So what do you need us for?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"We wanted to see if you two could get her out, since for _some reason_, you two are her best friends," Numbuh 86 revealed as they reached the office. Deciding not to bother asking, Numbuh 6 pushed open the door.

And was not expecting what was waiting inside.

The place was a mess. Several parts of the wall has been clawed and several objects had been turned over in what the brothers could only guess was from a scared rampage. And hiding behind her overturned desk was a very different and crying Numbuh 362 and both brothers could quickly make out the reason for her freak out.

She was turned into a _wendigo_.

Monstrous antlers poked out from her hair and without her helmet, it was much more noticeable. Her arms, face and legs were covered in a thick brown fur. Much like Numbuh 4, her feet had been replaced by hooves except her limbs had become much more skinny. Finally, her hands were also now clawed. Both brothers looked at her and then each other, they had no idea how to approach this. Finally, Numbuh 1 took a step forward, placing his hand on Rachel's shoulder. She flinched a little from the sudden touch, but calmed down a little when she saw who had touched her.

"Both of you...get out," Rachel ordered as her voice cracked.

"We aren't leaving, not without you," Nigel replied.

"I'm a monster!" Rachel said, raising her voice at the brothers.

"Have you looked at the rest of us?" Junior asked. Rachel then took a good look at her two best friends. "We are all dealing with this and we are right here with you,"

"Yeah, but you know what these things did to people?!" Rachel protested. Nigel just pulled her into a hug.

"Yes, but we also _know _you will never do that stuff," Nigel said as Junior joined in the hug. Rachel started to cry as she hugged back.

"Okay, I think I feel better," Rachel said she brushed away her tears. "So do we have any idea how this happened in the first place?"

BOOM!

"I think we are about to find out," Numbuh 1 said. The three operatives raced back to where the rest of the operatives were, with Numbuhs 86 and 60 hot on their heels. The monsters were engaged in a fight with several dozen ice cream men and the adults were taking several loses. It was clear that most of the kids were now just as strong if not stronger then them.

"Of course it turned you kids into monsters," Father said as he walked in a facepalmed as he saw the carnage. "Why couldn't it just create monsters like it was supposed to?"

"Why didn't any of us realize he did this?" Numbuh 6 said with an eye roll.

"So if you don't like us like this, care to turn us back?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Only if you promise to bow before me!" Father declared.

"Not a big fan of that, so how about we just maul you until you agree?" Numbuh 6 said as he pounced on Father, followed by Numbuh 1, and then Numbuh 362.

"Ow! Why you-OW! Stop biting me! OW!" Father tried to order, except it had little effect. "Alright! I will you back!" Father said as he deactivated all the gnats, before retreating with the Ice Cream.

* * *

"These stupid things bring me nothing but trouble!" Father said as he smashed his combination invention while yet again, the Delightful Children looked on, confused.

* * *

**So this is kinda my version of Operation GRADUATES in a way, but eh I'm sure(at least I am hoping you are) you all like it. **


	17. Operation CAKED FIVE

**Matt- He's ten**

**Foxchick1- Thx**

**Gamelover41592- It wasn't GRADUATES. That still happened in universe. It was kinda like GRADUATES but not what happened**

**Omni Spectator- In his defence, he didn't know that was going to happen. Him trying to threaten an Imp, a Dragon and a Wendigo was a very dumb idea though **

**Okay, CAKED FOUR is my favorite CAKED mission, but I couldn't come up with a way to write it. So, time for my SECOND favorite CAKED mission. **

* * *

It was that time of year again. Sector V had to steal the Delightful Children's cake.

"Alright team," Numbuh 1 began. "As you all know, it is that time again. Time for us to steal the Delightful Children's birthday cake. This time, the plan is simple. We are going to hide in a fake cake and wait to get brough inside. Then, when the real cake is brought out, we will launch our attack!"

"That sounds a little dangerous," Numbuh 6 said, sounding a little unsure.

"Oh it's very dangerous. That's why I have scheduled a little trip to...the Alamode," Numbuh 1 said. Everyone was silent. The Alamode was notorious in the Kids Next Door as being one of the worst tragedy in the history of the organization.

* * *

"Ugh, if I wanted to learn, I would have gone to school!" Numbuh 4 complained as the group looked around the Alamode. "What's so special about this place anyways?"

"What's so special?!" Came a voice from nearby. It was the leader of the KND Archaeologists, Numbuh 50 Million B.C. "The Alamode was the home of the Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill and every year, they would eat the yummiest, most delicious cake ever! Oh course, they would refuse to share. So, one year, the Kids Next Door launched an attack to steal the recipe, but something went wrong! And 5,000 Kids Next Door operatives were trapped in an ice cream explosion. It took 10 years to dig everyone out and by then, all the operatives were technically over 13 and had to be decommissioned. Only one operative was never found and he is the only one who knows the recipe, Numbuh 19th Century,"

"Numbuh 50 Million B.C.! Come quick!" Another operative called out. Numbuh 50 Million B.C. raced off. Sector V raced after him, only stopping when he went into a tent.

"Can you hear what they are saying?" Numbuh 6 asked his brother. Numbuh 1 shook his head but it didn't matter as Numbuh 50 Million B.C. came out of the tent with a large smile on his face.

"It's a miracle!" He cried. "We found Numbuh 19th Century!" Inside the tent, several operatives were working to free the operative from his ice cream prison.

"Hahaha! Stop that! Cease!" Numbuh 19th Century ordered the dogs that were licking the ice cream away.

"Numbuh 19th Century! Do you remember the cake recipe?!" Numbuh 50 Million B.C. asked.

"I remember...the ALAMODE!" Numbuh 19th Century declared as he grabbed Numbuh 1. "Come fellow operatives! We must inflate the Mansion of Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill and steal their cake recipe!"

"Um...your about 200 years behind," Numbuh 6 said. "Sorry to be the guy who tells you this, but your world is gone,"

Numbuh 19th Century looked at the gathered operatives. "When ...when did this happen?"

"You were frozen in an explosion-" Numbuh 5 began to explain, only for Numbuh 19th Century to cut her off.

"Not _that_! When did they start letting girls into the Kids Next Door?!" Numbuh 19th Century asked.

"I can't wait for Numbuh 86 to meet this guy," Numbuh 6 whispered to Numbuh 4.

"Oh god, that's gonna be good!" Numbuh 4 laughed.

"WHERE IS HE?!"

"As if on cue," Numbuh 6 said as everyone turned around to see Numbuh 86 barreling through the crowd. Numbuh 6 pulled out a hidden camera.

"By order of Kids Next Door global command, this boy is scheduled for immediate decommissioning!" Numbuh 86 ordered.

"WHAT?!" Numbuh 50 Million B.C. said, aghast. "But he might know the cake recipe!"

"Does it LOOK LIKE I CARE?!" Numbuh 86 asked. "This guy is like forty-eight kamillion years old!"

"Now see her missy!" Numbuh 19 Century began.

"_Here it comes!_" Numbuh 6 thought to himself, a smile growing on his face.

"If you want to do something useful for us boys, why don't you go whip us up some figgy pudding? I'm famished," Numbuh 19 Century ordered, not noticing Numbuh 86 growing more and more angry. "And while your at it, my britches could use a good laundering. And don't you think that-"

BANG!

"Outta my way!" Numbuh 86 ordered as she dragged Numbuh 19th Century's unconscious form off. Once she was gone, Numbuhs 4 and 6 burst into laughter.

* * *

With their trip to the Alamode finished, Sector V had gone ahead with their plan. However, they were all crammed into a pretty tight space. And it lead to a lot of shouting.

"Move it!"

"That's my foot!"

"Get off me!"

"Quiet guys!" Numbuh 1 ordered. Suddenly, there was a knock on the fake cake.

"FREEZE!" All of Sector V ordered as they burst out of the cake, weapons drawn.

"No it's me!" Numbuh 35 said. "Orders from the moonbase! Numbuhs 86 and 19th Century have disappeared! And Numbuh 362 ordered a code: Pants-On-Fire!"

"Code: Pants-On-Fire!" Numbuh 1 cried before turning to his sector.

"Looks like we are heading up!" Numbuh 6 said.

"But what about the Delightful's cake!?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Good point Numbuh 4," Numbuh 1 replied. "We only get one chance at this five times a year. You stay here and when the Delightfuls bring the cake in, signal us and we will launch a two front attack, you from the inside, us from the outside," Numbuh 4 gave a salute and the rest of the sector got on Numbuh 35's ship.

* * *

"GAH! OH!" Numbuh 5 wailed as she collapsed.

"Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 6 asked.

"What's wrong?" Numbuh 2 asked as he helped Numbuh 5 to her feet.

"It feels like thousands of gallons of ice cream just ...vanished," Numbuh 5 explained.

"Numbuh 362!" Numbuh 60 called out as he raced into the room. "The Kids Next Door ice cream storage was destroyed!"

"What?!" Numbuh 6 cried.

"Get me a visual now!" Numbuh 362 ordered. An image of a very large cake appeared.

"So that's Father's latest cake?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"We have got to take that thing out now!" Numbuh 60 said.

"Negative Numbuh 60! Numbuhs 86 and 19th Century must be in there! Take it out and we take them out!" Numbuh 362 replied.

"Eh, Numbuh 86 isn't a big loss," Numbuh 6 said under his breath.

"Then we'll go in alone, save our captured comrades and take that thing down!" Numbuh 1 declared.

"Ooo! I have an idea!" Numbuh 3 announced.

* * *

"Great idea, Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 1 said in the most sarcastic voice he could muster.

"Getting ice cream will totally help us save the others!" Numbuh 6 added in.

"I told you kid, we only serve adults! Beat it!" The Ice Cream Man replied.

"Can I have one of those?" Numbuh 3 asked, seemingly playing the Ice Cream Man no mind.

"What?" He said before turning around. Numbuh 3 then pinched his shoulder, but that didn't do anything.

"Um, hello?" Numbuh 5 said as she knocked the guy out with a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.

"Okay, this actually _was _a good idea," Numbuh 6 marvaled. "I may have judged you too quickly Numbuh 3,"

"It's okay!" Numbuh 3 said.

* * *

"What's the plan, Numbuh 1" Numbuh 6 asked his brother. Using the ship and some spare uniforms, the kids had managed to sneak onto the cake.

"Numbuhs 3 and 5 will free Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 19th Century and Numbuh 2 will stay here in case we need a quick getaway," Numbuh 1 said.

"What about us?" Numbuh 6 asked.

"Us? We are going to give out complaints to the chef," Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 6 smiled. Time to go pay Father a visit.

* * *

"That's all the bombs," Numbuh 6 whispered to his brother. Father wasn't paying attention, so the brothers were able to plant some bombs in the control room.

"Nice work," Numbuh 1 said.

"And where do you two think you are going?" Clearly Father was paying more attention then the brothers had thought. The bombs rose up and were destroyed.

"Bring it on!" Numbuh 6 said as he and Numbuh 1 grabbed candles from the control panels.

Undaunted, Father summoned several candles of his own and ignited them with his own power. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

"NIGEL!" Numbuh 6 cried. The brother's fight with Father had taken them back to the hanger and as it turned out Numbuh 19th Century had the cake recipe on his chest the whole time. When Father tried to view it, his flames caused it to smear. In a rage, he fired off a huge blast of fire, causing a ship to slice the cake in half. Numbuhs 1 and 19th Century were trapped on the opposite side of the ship and they had to jump. Numbuh 6 used his grappling hooks to grab his brother, while Numbuh 86 grabbed Numbuh 19th Century.

"Let's get out of here so we can all go home," Numbuh 6 said as he pulled his brother up.

"Personally, I'm going to find where that cake crashed," Numbuh 2 said.

"Also a good plan," Numbuh 6 replied with a laugh.

* * *

**Am I the only one who got a little pissed at Numbuh 362 when she counted this mission(and CAKED FOUR) against Sector V when she took them off the cake missions? She was the one who wanted it destroyed and it was a weapon in the first place! Sorry, rant over. I sure be getting back to normal updates soon. Sorry about the delay. Next time...OPERATION IT time!**


	18. Operation IT

**Gamelover41592- Thx**

**Omni Spectator (Guest)- If Numbuh 2 doesn't do the stupid thing, the conflict of the episode goes away. **

**So this is my favorite episode of Kids Next Door and yes for the obvious reason(plus some others). But this presents a problem. How do I write this episode, but keep all the shipping parts intact? I think I have a way. **

* * *

Indecisive

Time

* * *

"_Already, I want today to be over_," Numbuh 6 thought to himself. So because of the stress of the job, Numbuh 362 had started a game of tag to pick a new Supreme Leader. Naturally, Numbuh 6 _did not _want said job. It was no secret to anyone that the job was terrible, but deep down, Numbuh 6 really hoped Numbuh 362 got the job back. She was so good at the job and she was still able to be Rachel, his best friend. But snapping Numbuh 6 back to attention was the sound of a higher branch snapping above him.

"I forgot I was hiding in a tree," Numbuh 6 muttered under his breath. Before he could flee further into the woods(hiding in the treehouse was a dumb idea), Numbuh 362 dropped down in front of him.

"Junior! Please tell me you aren't It!" Rachel begged.

"If I was, I would be tagging someone right now," Junior pointed out. Then, a thought came to him. "You aren't It, right?!"

"No, I'm not," Rachel said as she sat on the branch. Junior moved over to his friend and begin wrapping his arm around her, only finishing the action when he was sure his friend wanted to be touched.

"So I'm sure my brother already spoke to you about this, but why did you give up the job?" Junior asked.

"Well, let's see, it's terrible, I have no free time whatsoever, I don't get to go on missions anymore, and all the fun stuff is done by operatives like you! All I do is the paperwork," Rachel explained.

"Yeah, but without someone like you, the Kids Next Door would fall apart! Imagine if someone like Numbuh 13 gets tagged!" Junior said in an attempt to make a joke, smiling a little when Rachel gave him a weak chuckle.

"Okay, that _would _be very bad," Rachel admitted. "But I guess...I guess I'm just done,"

"Alright, I guess I understand," Junior said. He give a hidden smirk. "And hey, now you have more time to pine after my brother,"

* * *

"Okay, I deserved that," Numbuh 6 groaned as he dragged himself out of the bush he had fallen into when Rachel shoved him out of the tree. "Ugh, maybe I'll just go hide on the moonbase," Managing to sneak into the treehouse, Numbuh 6 quickly stole a ship and raced into space. He was able to land himself in the moonbase hanger, which was uncomfortably quiet and empty.

"This is not normal," Numbuh 6 said.

"And it's about to get a whole lot stranger,"

"What the-!" Numbuh 6 began to turn around only to get hit in the face with a baseball bat. He fell to the ground, but before he lost consciousness, he could see the Delightfuls and Father.

"Get rid of this kid!" Father ordered.

"Yes, Father," The Delightfuls said. Then everything went dark.

* * *

"Ugh, my head...what happened?" Numbuh 6 groaned as he woke up. Then everything came back to him and he began struggling against his restraints. Clearly the Delightfuls and Father knew that letting him roam around was a bad idea. Speak of the former, they came in and dragged him outside. Waiting outside were Numbuhs 1 and 362!

"Are you okay?" Numbuh 1 asked his little brother.

"Yeah, but what's with these clowns?" Numbuh 6 asked, causing the Delightfuls to give him another shove. Numbuh 362 looked down.

"Father ...got tagged and he's Supreme Leader now. It's all my fault!" Numbuh 362 said. Numbuh 6 moved to put his hand on his friend's shoulder, before all three were shoved forwards.

"Who dares disturb the Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door?!" Father demanded.

"_He is really letting this go to his head, huh?_" Numbuh 6 thought to himself as he fought back an eye roll.

"Follow my lead!" Numbuh 1 ordered his brother and friend. "Say! Is that a new black silhouette suit you have there Father?"

"Why, it is! It's a tad blacker then the last one, don't you think?" Father said, clearly flattered. Numbuh 362 looked at Numbuh 6 with a confused, but Numbuh 6 just shrugged, he had no idea where his crazy brother was going with this.

"Oh definitely!" Numbuh 1 continued. "And I see you got it at a good price!"

"He's trying to get him to start another game of tag!" Numbuh 6 whisper-yelled to Numbuh 362, who gave him a thumbs up.

"Why, I did! How did you know?" Father asked.

"Well, there is a little thing dangling here," Numbuh 1 explained.

"Oh, that's probably just the price ta-OH NO YA DON'T!" Father roared, catching on. "You're trying to get me to say Tag and touch you so that I won't be leader anymore! Well, I'm not falling for it, buddy boy! I'm the leader of the Kids Next Door and I'm gonna _stay _leader until I've harvested your miserable tree houses for enough broccoli to feed every kid in the world eight meals a day of the stuff!" Father declared. The kids shared a look, this was bad! One failed trick from Numbuh 362 later and Father was ready to gloat.

"Ha! Father is smarter then all of you Kids Next Door dummies put together!" The Delightfuls bragged. "Tell them how you tricked everyone into making you their Supreme Leader,"

"If you count tricking me as knocking me out with a bat, then yes, you tricked me," Numbuh 6 said under his breath.

"Well, it was simple really. When that dumb Numbuh 2 kid opened the the door, he reached out and tagged me. Just like this, tag, you're it," Father said as he tagged Numbuh 362.

"I DON'T WANNA BE SUPREME LEADER AGAIN!" Numbuh 362 panicked before tagging the Delightful Children. "Tag! You're it!"

"WE DON'T WANNA LEAD A BUNCH OF IMPLICATE BRATS!" The Delightfuls cried before tagging Father. "Tag! You're it! AHHHHHH!" The Uno brothers looked at each other in disbelief before face-palming, with Numbuh 6 shooting Numbuh 362 a glare, while she gave him a guilty look in response.

"Well, I looks like I'm _still _you're Supreme Leader," Father bragged.

"Not so fast!" Numbuh 1 said. "The game is still on so that means we have until noon to MAKE you tag one of us!" With that, he pulled out a weapon. Numbuh 6, seeing his brother's example, pulled out his own his blaster and both started to charge Father.

"Ya know, I never liked tag. I always preferred," Father began before making hundreds of clones of himself. "HIDE AND SEEK!" The clones then scattered all over the moonbase, laughing all the while.

"Since when could he do _that_!?" Numbuh 6 asked in shock.

"Quick!" Numbuh 1 ordered as he tossed a spare blaster to Numbuh 362. "After him!" Outside, Father was waiting, causing all three kids to duck, but a quick shot from Numbuh 1 revealed it was a clone.

"Wrong one, kids!" Another Father said as Numbuh 362 fired her own shot, revealing it was yet another clone.

"Split up!" Numbuh 1 ordered. All three kids raced down a different path blasting away at Father clones, before finally meeting up again.

"I can't take much more of this! I'm way out of practice!" Numbuh 362 said.

"Well, this is the last room," Numbuh 1 said as he pointed at a closed door.

"Yeah, the real Father has to be somewhere behind this door," Numbuh 6 added.

"Ready?" Numbuh 362 asked as she readied her weapon.

"Yep," Both Uno brothers said as Numbuh 1 opened the door.

Inside were hundreds of Father clones, who all quickly started launching fireballs. All three kids ducked back behind the wall, Numbuh 6 shutting the door as fast as he could.

"That's it, we've lost!" Numbuh 362 said sadly as she sunk to the ground. "We'll never find him in there,"

"Not without this you won't," The Delightfuls said sadly as they tossed the the code module to Numbuh 362 before walking off. Numbuhs 1 and 6 raised their guns.

"Not so fast, Delightful losers!" Numbuh 6 ordered.

"If you think we're gonna fall for that, you're-" Numbuh 1 started to say.

"No! The code module shows that the real Father is in the room just beyond this one," Numbuh 362 revealed.

"But what if it's a trap?!" Numbuh 1 pointed out.

"Father said it himself! No one likes broccoli...not even them," Numbuh 362 said before turning back to her friends. "So, you ready to do this soldiers?"

"I don't know…." Numbuh 1 began.

"Think a desk officer like you can keep up with the real operatives like us?" Numbuh 6 finished.

"Try not to fall behind," Numbuh 362 replied with a grin. They opened up the door and charged inside. They blasted as many as they could, but Numbuh 362 still slammed the door shut once they reached the final room.

"You're too late, kids!" Father said as he caused broccoli to block the doorway.

"NO!" Numbuh 1 cried. The broccoli was weakening them all.

"Only a minute left...to tag Father…" Numbuh 6 said as he crumpled to the floor.

"One way...into...room," Numbuh 362 said as she crawled forward. Both brothers realized where things were going.

"Rachel, no!" Nigel yelled out.

"It's sucide!" Junior begged. Rachel didn't listen and started to eat her way through the broccoli wall. "I can't watch!" Junior cried as he covered his eyes.

"Oh at least put some cheese on it!" Nigel begged.

"Almost there!" Rachel said. "Come...on!" Using what little energy they had left, the brothers dragged themselves and saw an impressive sight.

Rachel was on top of Father, threatening him at broccoli point!

"Tag me! Now!" Rachel ordered.

"Please, don't make me eat broccoli!" Father begged. "Please!"

"_Tag me!_" Rachel repeated her orders.

"Okay! Tag you're it!" Father said finally, tagging her helmet. "Now get that cursed vegetable away from me!" Rachel then passed out.

"Rachel!" The brothers said as they rushed over to their friend.

* * *

Everything was a blur. Once they were able to get the broccoli cleared out, the brothers confirmed what had happened, complete with Rachel retaking her title and how Father and Delightfuls were eligible to be leader in the first place. As for Rachel, she had fallen into a coma. It had been almost a week, and Junior had been visiting everyday. As for Nigel, he hadn't left her side other then to get food or use the bathroom.

"Are you ever coming home, bro?" Junior asked one day.

"I should have done more to keep her from ending up like this," Nigel said as he gestured to their shared friend.

"Nice try. It's because you like Rachel, don't you?" Junior asked.

"Why would you think that?!" Nigel said, annoyed. "I'm dating Lizzie, remember?"

"Yeah, but I don't think you really love her," Junior said. Before the conversion could continue, Rachel shot up.

"We've got to stop Father!" She cried out.

"Jesus! You almost gave me a heart attack," Junior groaned.

"Relax," Nigel assured her. "We removed his and the Delightful Children's boogers from the code module a few days ago. They're gone, and treehouses are back to normal,"

"How long have I been out?" Rachel asked.

"About a week," Junior replied.

"What you did back there was very brave, Supreme Leader Sir," Nigel said as he and Junior saluted Rachel.

"Ya know being out there and fighting again was pretty sweet, but how do you guys do it every day?" Rachel asked.

"Um, nacos?" Junior offered.

"Mostly, you just get used to it," Nigel explained.

"Maybe being Supreme Leader isn't as bad as I thought," Rachel realized.

"So are you ready to get back to work?" Nigel offered as he and Junior held out Rachel's helmet and bathrobe.

"Yeah, I think so," Rachel replied. Both brothers shared a smile.

"Great!" Junior said as he pulled back the curtain, revealing that they were back in the arena.

"Kids Next Door Rules, Numbuh 362 Sir!" The operatives called out, fists in the air.

Rachel looked around, before repeating the action. "Kids Next Door Rul-OW!" A whizbee nailed her in the head. The crowd gasped.

"Little help, Numbuh 362?" An operative asked.

Rachel growled. "As Kids Next Door Supreme Leader I hereby order you to...GO LONG!"

* * *

**And with that, my favorite episode is dealt with! I think I did a good job. Next time will be an original episode. **


	19. Operation VIRTUAL

**Gamelover41592: Hey, it is my favorite episode**

**Matt (Guest): I said this in a prior episode, Junior is ten. **

**Hello guys! So this episode is gonna be a bit more...light hearted. Tvtropes calls this a breather episode. I also really didn't want to jump from Operation IT straight to Operation ZERO so I thought I would give Junior and myself a break before he(and Nigel) get some shocking news**

* * *

**Villainous **

**Idiots **

**Really**

**Try**

**Unique**

**Adventure**

**Lousily**

* * *

"So what is this about?" Numbuh 6 asked. It was a mostly normal rainy day for Sector V. Most of them were doing their normal hobbies; Numbuh 2 was working on something, Numbuh 3 was playing with her stuffed animals and singing about how she wanted the rain to go away, Numbuh 4 was beating up his robot, Numbuh 5 was relaxing, and Numbuh 6 was gaming. It was mostly normal with the exception of Numbuh 1, who was talking about some leader business with Numbuh 362, who was visiting. After the Tag incident, a lot of the supreme leaders duties had been reduced, taking stress off the job. But that, along with everyone else's activities, had been interrupted by Numbuh 2's announcement that he had finished a brand new invention.

"Well, I have created something that will change kid's lives!" Numbuh 2 said.

"Which is?" Numbuh 4 asked. Numbuh 2 grinned and pulled the sheet he was using to hide his invention. It was a bunch of tubes, with each being hooked up to a giant TV. Inside each tube was a VR headset, a treadmill, and some straps hooked up to more wires

"Behold! My brand new VR system!" Numbuh 2. Now everyone was excited.

"Wait, so with that, we can be in a video game?!" Numbuh 6 asked with excitement clear in his voice.

"Well, what game to you guys want to play?" Numbuh 2 asked as he showed them a list of games. The answer was unanimous.

"SMASH BROS!" All of them shouted.

"Let's get you all hooked up then," Numbuh 2 said.

* * *

**MEANWHILE **

* * *

"You called for us Father?" The Delightful Children asked.

"So my delightful children, those Kids Next Door have created a machine that will make those horrible video games even more fun, so I want you to... beat them at their own game," Father explained.

"Of course Father," The Delightful Children replied as they laughed.

* * *

Admittedly, Junior was a little nervous. He was amazing at Smash Bros, but that was with a controller in his hand, not physically being in the game. But he still knew he could pull out the win.

"Choose your character!" The game told him. Numbuh 2 was the only one not playing, as he was needed to control the game. With a smirk, Junior picked his best character, Sonic.

"Yew couldn't pick anyone else?" Numbuh 4 groaned. He had also picked his best character, Bowser.

"Hey, you picked your best, so I picked mine," Numbuh 6 challenged. Numbuh 4 grunted, knowing he had lost this argument. Numbuh 6 turned back to everyone else and saw that they had all picked their best fighters as well.

Numbuh 1 chose Link

Numbuh 3 chose Isabelle**(She didn't really play that much, she just thought Isabelle was super cute)**

Numbuh 5 chose Samus

And Numbuh 362 chose Robin

"Is everyone ready?!" Numbuh 2 asked as he set the stage to Big Battlefield. If everyone hadn't been so excited, they might have noticed another player join in as Princess Peach.

* * *

"Okay, this is THE COOLEST THING I HAVE EVER DONE!" Junior announced once he recovered from the shock of the VR activating. The first thing he realized was that he was on a real life version of the Big Battlefield stage. The second thing was that his appearance had been altered to look more like Sonic. His hair has turned spiky and blue, as had most of his skin. His sneakers had been replaced by Sonic's sneakers and he was also wearing the hedgehog's white gloves. Thankfully, he still had the rest of clothes.

"Numbuh 5 agrees," Abby said from behind him, now wearing an identical version of Samus' armor.

"Hiya!" Nigel said from one of the platforms. He was wearing Link's clothes and was holding the Master Sword in one hand and the Hyrule shield in the other.

"Little cliche bro," Junior said to his brother.

"I thought it was cool," Nigel pouted.

"AH! GIANT MONSTER!" Kuki panicked. She was wearing Isabelle's outfit, complete with her hair being styled like Isabelle and fake dog ears.

"Numbuh 3! It's me! Numbuh 4!" Wally said. Similar to Junior, he had also changed to look more like his character, the only real difference between him and the real Bowser was that his hair and eyebrows were still Numbuh 4's classic blond hair instead Bowser's red.

"Oh. Hi, Wally!" Kuki said as she gave Wally a hug.

"She isn't going to last a minute," Junior said bluntly.

"Okay can we go back to how AWESOME this is?" Rachel said. She was wearing female Robin's outfit, complete with her hair now being in pigtails, and she was holding the Levin Sword and Robin's book of Tomes.

"So can we start fighting?" Wally asked.

"Yes, let's begin," The Delightfuls said as they walked in front of all the kids. What they were expecting was for the kids to cower in fear of them.

Instead they were all laughing their butts off.

"Just when I think this day can't get better!" Junior managed out between his laughs.

"Numbuh 2! Get a picture of this!" Nigel ordered as he leaned on his sword to support himself.

"What's so funny?!" The creepy kids demanded only to catch their reflection in Nigel's sword. They were all wearing an oversized pink dress, along with a wig and shoes. As the laughter continued, the Delightfuls got even angrier then they already were. They tried to hit Nigel or Abby with a turnip, which they both dodged.

"Truce until we knock the delightfuls out?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Everyone else agreed. They all had three lives, which gave the delightfuls a chance.

"Arc Fire!" Rachel yelled out as she launched said attack. At the same time, Junior prepared to launch a spin dash and Nigel rushed forward, sword in hand. The battle was on!

* * *

"How is this possible?" The Delightfuls exclaimed as they respawned on their last life. Because they had never played, it made the Delightfuls easy targets, Rachel, Nigel and Junior had tagged teamed them on the first life and Abby had taken the second stock with a well timed Final Smash. Granted, they weren't the only ones who had died. That same final smash had also taken stocks from Kuki, Junior and Nigel and a booby trapped capsule had taken one of Rachel's stocks. However, the Delightfuls noticed that a smash ball had also spawned and was right under them. With a few quick attacks, they broke it and knocked Wally and Abby back.

"No!" Junior panicked, but it was too late as the Delightfuls grinned wickedly.

"Prepare to lose, Kids Next Dump!" They laughed as they activated the attack.

And anyone who has played smash bros knows what happened next.

Instead of some ultimate super destructive attack, the Delightfuls began dancing, causing a bunch of peaches to spawn it and the operatives to all fall asleep.

"Guys! Wake up!" Hoagie begged from outside the VR. However, the Delightfuls were able to use the move to their advantage, sending Kuki, Wally and Rachel flying before everyone else woke up.

"Why didn't they eat these?" Junior asked his brother as each of them grabbed a peach had spawned in. For some reason, the Delightfuls has ignored them despite having already learned that food healed you.

"Because unlike you Kids Next Disgusting, we don't eat food off the floor!" The Delightfuls protested. The distraction was all Rachel needed.

"Guys! Watch out!" Rachel yelled. Nigel and Junior quickly jumped out of the way.

"What are you-" The Delightfuls began to say.

"Thoron!" Rachel yelled out as she launched said attack. The attack hit, sending the delightfuls launching off the stage.

**Delightful Dorks; Defeated**

"Nice hit," Nigel said to Rachel, who hid a blush.

"Thanks, Nigel," Rachel replied. Suddenly, Junior hit them both with a homing attack, knocking them back. "Hey! What gives?!"

"Last I checked, that truce lasted until we defeated the Delightfuls. So now, it's every kid for themselves!" Junior replied as he dodged out of the way of a charge shot from Abby. Everyone grinned.

* * *

No one could really say they were shocked when the battle came down to the Uno Brothers. Kuki was the first to fall, seeing as she didn't really understand much about the game, including how to recover. Both of her deaths ended up being self destructs. Rachel was the next to fall, seeing as she only had one stock while everyone else had two. Wally was next, mostly do to his bad recovery. Finally, Abby ended up on the wrong end of a Smart Bomb. Both brothers were down to their final stocks and at high damage.

"You should just give up," Nigel taunted as he spun his sword in his hand.

"Who's the gamer?" Junior fired back. The brothers charged forward, each trying to land a hit on the other. Suddenly, another smash ball appeared.

* * *

Back outside the VR, Numbuh 2 shrunk under the glare of the other four operatives.

"Were you going to do that no matter who the final two were?" Numbuh 362 asked.

"Yes," Numbuh 2 admitted sheepishly.

"Why is Numbuh 5 not surprised?" Numbuh 5 groaned.

* * *

Back in the game, Junior and Nigel both had all their attacks focused on the smash ball. Finally, Junior hit it and knocked his brother away.

"No!" Nigel screamed

"Super Sonic Style!" Junior announced as he activated said attack. He quickly hit Nigel, star KOing him.

* * *

"Way to go, Numbuh 6!" Numbuh 4 congratulated his friend.

"I would have won if you didn't get the smash ball!" Numbuh 1 whined.

"Good game to you too, bro," Numbuh 6 replied, getting everyone, Numbuh 1 included, to laugh.

"I guess since you won, you can pick the next game," Numbuh 2 said.

"But shouldn't we do something about those Delightfuls Losers first?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"I think I have a better idea," Numbuh 6 said mischievously as he pointed at one of the games.

All of the operatives gained horrible smiles on their faces.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this again?" Father asked. After their defeat in the smash bros match, Father realized that his children may have been out of their element.

But they didn't seem to think so.

"Yes! Those kids next dumb only got lucky!" The Delightfuls insisted. "This time, we won't let them win!" Before Father could protest again, they sent themselves into the game.

* * *

Once they regained sight, the first thing the delightfuls noticed was they were in an office of some kind. There were two doors, one on the left, one of the right. A vent was on the wall in front of the desk. A series of air ducts were going through the wall. Two trap doors were on either side of the desk. On said desk, there was a set of monitors, a flashlight, a phone, a bear mask and a taser.

"What is this?" The Delightfuls asked out loud. Then, they looked down at themselves. Once again, they had new outfits.

Night Guard uniforms.

* * *

"Arr, this was the best idea ever!" Wally said. Once again, the operatives had picked their characters and Numbuh 4 now stood shirtless, with ripped up pants. He also was wearing fox ears, an eye patch over his left eye and a hook hand.

"Why do you think I picked it?" Junior said as he paused a game he was playing. He was wearing a light brown suit, complete with a top hat and bow tie and bear ears. He was also wearing red face paint on his cheeks.

"Numbuh 5 can't to see the look on their faces!" Abby announced. She was wearing a black suit with a little star in the center and red bow tie, along with a top hat. Much like Junior, she also had red face paint in her cheeks and bear ears and like Wally, she had an eyepatch except her was going over her right eye. She was also holding a microphone.

"Yay! Let's go scare them!" Kuki cheered. The first noticeable thing about her was that she was much shorter then normal. She was wearing a white suit with a black bow tie and purple top hat. In her hand was an air horn.

"Patience, Numbuh 3. We all have to play by the rules," Numbuh 1 said. He looked similar to Junior, but his suit was a darker shade of brown, he lacked the face paint and had a microphone.

"Has the game actually even started?" Rachel asked as he poked her head out of a large black box. She was now wearing an all black cloak with white stripes on the sleeves, black leggings with white stripes on the lower half and had white face paint all over her face and what looked like red tear marks under her eyes.

"Sorry about that, guys! The game starts now!" Numbuh 2 announced. All the operatives grinned. This was gonna be fun...

* * *

For those of you that haven't guessed who is who yet

**Nigel- Freddy**

**Kuki- Helpy**

**Wally- Foxy**

**Abby- Lefty**

**Junior- Toy Freddy**

**Rachel- The Puppet/Marionette **

* * *

"THIS IS NOT FUN AT ALL!" The Delightfuls screamed as the game reset for the twentieth time. Despite the cameras and having five sets of eyes, every operative had jumpscared the Delightfuls at least once. The worst part were the one liners each of the operatives had said when they killed them.

* * *

**(In order)**

Nigel- "You really thought I wouldn't find you?"

Kuki- "Scary Surprises!"

Wally- "Arrgh! Ye never stood a chance!"

Abby- "Shh...I've been looking for you... **and** **now I will never let you go...**"

Junior- "If I get jumpscared, **you** get jumpscared!"

Rachel- "Seeing you powerless is like music to me."

Wally(2)- "Arr! So much more spacious in here! I may stay awhile."

Nigel(2)- "I think it's time you learned who's in charge here"

Junior(2)- "That game was totally rigged!"

Rachel(2)- "The others are under my protection."

Rachel(3)- "The others are like animals. But I am very aware..." **(this sparked "Hey!"s from the others who were all pretty close to the office)**

Junior(3)- "That's what you get for leaving me hanging!"

Abby(2)- "Shh...There is room for one more,"

Abby(3)- "Shh...It will be over soon,"

Wally(3)- "Yarr! I've come fer yer booty!... That be treasure, ya know…"

Kuki(2)- "Peek-a-**BOO!"**

Nigel(3)- "I'm the leader of this team!"

Junior(4)- "Mr. Hugs got me again!"

Rachel(4)- "I recognize you, but I'm not afraid of you...**Not anymore!**"

Nigel(4)- "If it wasn't me, it would have been one of the others,"

* * *

Finally, the Delightful Children had enough once they somehow ended with everyone in the office.

"We can't take this any more!" They yelled as they zapped themselves out of the game.

* * *

"Okay, as sad as I am that we had to cut that short, this makes it all worth it!" Junior howled as he looked over Numbuh 2's idea for a fundraiser for new playground equipment-selling pictures of the various embarrassing situations the Delightfuls had gotten themselves into in the VR. Everyone burst into laughter.

* * *

**Okay so Tv tropes gets the credit for the FNAF quotes. Minus Nigel/Freddy and Kuki/Helpy, those are mine! Anyways, this was a fun original episode to write and next time: OPERATION ZERO!**


	20. Operation ZERO

**Matt (Guest): It's fine. As for Junior remembering and relationships with other characters...well I can't spoil everything, can I?**

**I made a promise and I am delivering! Operation ZERO time. **

* * *

**Zero**

**Explanation **

**Reveals **

**Origins**

* * *

Junior didn't know what to say for once. He and Nigel were both not having a good day, to say the least. First, they were used by Numbuh 86 as a delivery service to the Kids Next Door museum, which meant putting up with Numbuh 101, who had broken into the Treehouse repeatedly. Then, they were reprimanded for not saving the moonbase before the museum, even though both boys had saved everyone. Finally, when they went to retrieve the Recommissioning Module from the villains, they were captured and Father used Nigel's genetic material to recommission an ancient evil, Grandfather, who quickly started turning everyone into senior citi-zombies. And the Uno Brothers seem to be all that was left of the Kids Next Door.

"Come on, Nigel! We have to try something!" Junior said, hoping to inspire his brother.

"Face it, Junior! This is our fault!" Nigel snapped at him. "I don't deserve to wear these sunglasses!" He tossed his sunglasses at a nearby trash can. They missed and knocked the trash can over. The Recommissioning Module fell out. Seeing it gave Junior an idea.

"Hey, wait a second, why would your DNA make that thing work?" Junior pointed out. "I thought that it was Numbuh Zero's DNA,"

"That's it!" Nigel said as he snapped up, grabbing his sunglasses and the Recommissioning Module. "We can use my DNA to track down Numbuh Zero and get him to help us!"

"Yeah, let's do it!" Junior said as he and his brother high-fived.

"Oh, and Junior?" Nigel said.

"Yeah?" Junior asked.

"Thanks for being there for me," Nigel replied.

"Anything for you," Junior said.

* * *

"Okay, so it says Numbuh Zero should be right inside this door!" Nigel explained to his brother. Junior was excited, until he noticed where they were.

"Hey, isn't this our house?" Junior realized. Both brothers shared a look, that meant….

"You have got to be kidding me," The brothers said in unison as the door opened and out stepped their father, Monty Uno.

"Well, hello boys!" Monty greeted his sons. "I thought you were off playing with your friends,"

"Yes, but we need you to come with us," Nigel said quickly. The faster they could reach the treehouse, the faster they could get to a safer spot. Nigel started dragging their father off, while Junior slammed the door on a Zombie Toiletnator.

"Now, Junior, if the chap wanted to come in, don't be rude," Monty chastised his son.

"No, dad. It's because…" Junior stopped to come up with an excuse. "We're playing tag and he's it!"

"Oh alright then," Monty said. Junior breathed an inward sigh of relief that his dad was gullible enough to buy that. But his relief was cut short when it turned out that the hamsters were also able to being turned into Senior Citi-Zombies. Nigel was easily able to deal with them and as it turned out, Monty had found a hidden passage in the treehouse.

"Since when was this here?" Nigel questioned.

"Yeah, we've never found this place before," Junior added as the boys peeked inside. Inside was a giant side. The brothers shared a look, Nigel's of fear and Junior's of excitement.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"WOOHOO!"

Finally, they reached the bottom, where Monty was looking around. Junior was able to stick the landing, but Nigel stumbled and fell.

"Whoa…." Junior said as he looked around. Everything in there looked just like how it did when Numbuh Zero found it.

"Um, dad? Listen, Junior and I really need your help, so we are going to blast you with this device and bring back a hero inside you," Nigel explained to the best of his ability.

"Yeah, we really need you right now," Junior agreed with his brother.

"I don't really understand much of this, but it makes you boys happy, then I'll do whatever you need," Monty said. Nigel and Junior nodded before blasting Monty with the Recommissioning Module. When the smoke cleared, Monty looked much more aware and confident.

"I've got a hankering for some blurpleberry ice cream! Closest thing for the fourth flavor I've ever tasted," Monty said. Nigel and Junior's jaws dropped.

"This is so freaking cool!" Junior gushed.

"I know! Everyone is gonna be like 'you're both so cool, Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 6!' OH MY GOD our dad is Numbuh Zero!" Nigel gushed as the brothers started jumping up and down and squealing.

"Indeed, and now that I'm back, status report, Numbuhs 1 and 6," Numbuh Zero ordered.

Both boys quickly turned serious. "Our arch-enemy, Grandfather, has been turning everyone into Senior-Citi Zombies and is planning to conquer the world," Numbuh 1 replied.

"Hmm, I should have known that Grandfather would try to conquer the world again. He won't quit unless he gets his hands on the book of KND," Numbuh Zero said as he handed said book to Numbuh 1. "We are going to need to get help. Follow me, boys!"

"But every Kids Next Door operative has been zombified!" Numbuh 6 replied.

"Who said anything about getting help from the Kids Next Door," Numbuh Zero said.

* * *

"Why are we going to Father's mansion? He's our enemy!" Numbuh 6 protested.

Numbuh Zero played him no mind as slammed the door open, revealing Father in a bathrobe. "Ben! Take that ridiculous suit off!"

"What, this?" Father said, gesturing to his bathrobe. "It brings out my eyes,"

"Not that!" Numbuh Zero said. "This one!" With that, he pulled Father's shadow suit off, revealing a normal looking man underneath. "Say uncle, boys!"

"But we didn't lose yet!" Numbuh 6 protested.

"And I thought you two were supposed to be smart. I'm your father's brother, Benedict! The coward who didn't join the rebellion," Father explained.

Both boys jaws hit the floor again. "But-but if you are our uncle then that makes Grandfather our actual grandfather!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed.

"What are you two? Captains of the obvious club?" Father asked.

"Come on, Ben! Pappy will be coming here and we have to do something about it," Numbuh Zero said.

"How about THIS!?" The Delightful Children said as they walked out, holding a giant laser cannon, which they fired at Numbuh Zero. Numbuhs 1 and 6 shoved their dad out of the way, but before the Delightfuls could fire again, Father grabbed the laser.

"No! We have to help them!" Father ordered.

"But Father, they are our sworn enemies!" The Delightfuls protested.

"Yes, but right now, Pappy is the bigger problem. I thought he would help me take over the world, but he's nothing but a big jerk! Plus, you like being feared and respected by your peers, right?" Father said.

"Yes, Father," The Delightfuls replied.

"Good, so we help Uncle Monty," Father said.

"Yes, Father," The Delightfuls replied before shoving Father away. "Right after we blast these KNDoofuses! Huh?"

"Blast this!" Numbuh Zero said before blasting the Delightfuls with the Recommissioning Device. When the light died down, five Kids Next Door operatives were standing at attention.

"No way…" Numbuh 6 said. He couldn't believe it if this was true.

"The members of Sector Z, thank you," Numbuh 0.3 said as he stepped forward.

"The Delightful Children From Down the Lane are the missing Sector Z!" Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 6 babbled. "Dad, the Delightful Children are Sector Z!"

"How did you know?" Father questioned.

"Come on, Ben! Five kids with that kind of technical knowledge and strategy! Had to be one of your delightfulization experiments gone horribly wrong," Numbuh Zero replied.

"You mean went horribly RIGHT!" Father declared. "My first Delightfulization chamber blew a fuse! Increasing its power eleventy billion fold! I lost the machine, but gained five _perfect _delightful children!"

"But we thought the effects were permanent!" Numbuh 0.4 revealed.

"They are, you could turn back at any time. I'm sorry," Numbuh Zero revealed.

"Well then let's use the time we do have!" Numbuh 0.1 said. "I wanna do something good before I have to wear those dorky outfits!"

"What's the plan!?" Numbuh 0.2 asked.

"Grandfather is coming here!" Numbuh Zero revealed. "He wants the book of KND and he will stop at nothing to get it,"

"Hide it again!" Numbuh 0.1 pointed out. "That worked last time!"

"Yes, but know he knows it exists and he will stop at nothing to get it," Numbuh Zero pointed out. "Now, the plan is to crash the moonbase onto him in order to get him into the decommissioning chamber, the six of you need to get up there now!"

"Roger that, Numbuh Zero!" All six Kids Next Door operatives said as they raced off.

* * *

"This place is creepy!" Numbuh 6 whined to himself. He and his brother had split up and Sector Z had gone off in a different direction. It was strange. Normally the moonbase was full of life and operatives, but now? Nothing, other then the occasional Senior Citi-Zombie.

"Seems like the Kids Next Door aren't as dead as I thought!"

Numbuh 6 felt his blood run cold as he slowly turned around. "_No, please no!_" He thought until he saw his worst fear.

Numbuh 362 as a Senior Citi-Zombie.

"_Not bothering with a speech about how I know she is in there...even if she is_," Numbuh 6 thought to himself. "Sorry about this in advance, Rachel," With that he threw a kick at his friend, only to be cut and thrown to the ground.

"Nice try squirt!" Numbuh 362 said as she grabbed Numbuh 6, who just closed his eyes, waiting for it to be over.

But nothing happened.

"How am I-?" A confused Numbuh 6 began to say, only to have a flashback. A flashback to something he hated thinking about.

When the Delightfuls shaved his arm's skin off.

"Dad gave me his blood! I'm immune!" Numbuh 6 realized. Before Numbuh 362 could react, Numbuh 6 landed another kick, this time more successfully. The Supreme Leader was thrown into a nearby room, where Sector Z was successfully fighting off a Zombified Sector V.

"Love having you guys back!" Numbuh 6 called out to Sector Z as he raced over to join his brother, who was moving the moonbase into position.

"Thanks for your help, David. Don't know what we could do without you!" Numbuh 1 said as he continued to work.

"Well, you better find out soon, because I think we are changing back!" Numbuh 0.2 said as Sector Z was being dragged towards him.

"What?!" Numbuh 1 called out

"Fight it!" Numbuh 6 begged.

"Tell...the Kids Next Door...we miss them!" Sector Z said as they were forcibly changed back to normal.

"NO!" Both brothers called out.

"Oh...yeah!" The Delightful Children as they tackled the brothers against the target computer and started punching them. But as the boys were pounded away, something inside them give them a burst of adrenaline. Working together, they kicked the Delightfuls into an escape pod. Numbuh 6 shut the door.

"Next stop, WAY down the lane!" Numbuh 1 said as he launched the pod into space.

"Goodbye Sector Z, we will miss you," Numbuh 6 said as he and Numbuh 1 gave a salute. "A heck of a lot more then we will miss your delightful selves anyways,"

"Targeting Computer: Destroyed" The computer revealed.

"Then I guess we are just gonna have to do this the old fashioned way," Numbuh 1 said as he activated the manual computer. Seven bikes burst out of the ground.

"There is no way we can work all of these bikes by ourselves!" Numbuh 6 protested.

"Maybe we don't have to…" Numbuh 1 said as his eyes fell on their zombified friends and Numbuh 2's age resisting Birthday Suits.

* * *

"Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!" Numbuh 1 cried. The now-somewhat normal operatives, along with Numbuh 6, cheered as they started to pedal as hard as they could.

"Hey, Numbuh 6! Listen, I'm sorry! I should have listened to you and Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 362 called out.

"It's fine. You had a point too!" Numbuh 6 called back. "We should have waited for the team!"

"So what kinda missiles are we firing anyways?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"There aren't any missiles left, Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 5 replied.

"No missiles? Then what the crud are we firing?" Numbuh 4 asked again.

"Us!" Both brothers revealed.

"WHAT!?" Numbuh 4 cried.

"FIRE NOW!" Numbuh 2 ordered. Everyone continued to pedal, even if it was now mixed with screams. "HANG ONTO YOUR UNDERWEAR!" Finally, the crash happened and everyone was hanging on the remains of the bikes.

"Well done, team," Numbuh 1 said, before Numbuh 2's evil half kicked him again. "Ow! Enough with the kicking already!"

* * *

It was over. Grandfather and Numbuh Zero were both decommissioned and Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 had also apologized to each other, but the boys weren't done yet.

"Okay, Numbuh Zero! Let's recommission you and-!" Those thoughts were cut off the Recommissioning Module fell apart.

"No!" Numbuh 6 panicked.

"It can't be broken now!" Numbuh 1 begged. Suddenly, a video began to play.

"Hello boys. I'm sure you both are wondering why the Recommission Module is broken. Well...I broke it. While I would love to go on more missions with the super cool Numbuhs 1 and 6 and their team...I'm just not a kid anymore. I'm an adult. And I need to continue the most important mission of all. Being a good father to my two sons," At this point, both Numbuhs 1 and 6 were crying. "As for the Book, I think it would be best if you two kept it. Write your own crackerjack stories,"

"What are you boys up to?" Monty said as he came over. "Playing with one of your 2x4 techobob thingies?"

Both brothers didn't even try to hide their tears. "No dad," Junior admitted.

"We were just playing with an old friend," Nigel replied as both boys hugged their dad.

* * *

**What do you all think!? Truth be told, I had a lot of fun with this. Just wish I could have had Grandfather in it. It's Tai Lung all over again. But how about that Chekhov's Gun? Turns out that the Delightfuls are good for something. Speaking of call backs, reread my version of Operation DATE. Something inside will be coming back up in the next chapter. See ya!**


	21. Buried Secrets

**Gamelover41592- Thx and as for how they learn about their mother...I have no idea how I will do that. **

**If you couldn't tell from the different episode title, this episode is going to be a bit **_**different **_**then what you are used to. Let's begin.**

* * *

"Ugh, I'm _bored_," Junior whined. It had been roughly a month since the Grandfather mess and _NOTHING _interesting had happened since. His eyes scanning his room, Junior saw something he had forgotten about.

The Project Z file.

"Huh, forgot I stole this," Junior said as he picked up the file. He almost opened it, but decided that if it had Father's secrets, he was going to get the rest of the team. "Guys! Get in here! I want to show you something!" One by one, Sector V, along with Numbuh 362 came in.

"Hey, what's that?" Kuki asked as she pointed at the file in Junior's hands.

"Something I stole from Father's mansion during that kids cotillion dance thing from a while back," Junior replied. "And since we have nothing to do, I thought we could take a look,"

"Well, if it has Father's secrets, let's see," Nigel said.

"Agreed, this could make him much easier to fight," Rachel agreed. Junior rolled his eyes playfully but opened up the files and pulled out the first set of papers.

_The Sector Z project_

"Hey, Sector Z!" Wally pointed. "Isn't that who you said the Delightful Children are?"

"Yeah," Junior said awkwardly. "And they can't change back,"

"Oh," Wally said, now sharing Junior's awkwardness.

"Let's just keep reading," Abby said.

"Good idea," Junior replied.

**Father's notes, ****NEVER SHOW TO THE DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN!**

_A plan to pull the best and brightest operatives out of orphanages and help them find a place in the Kids Next Door. _

"Wait, orphanages?" Hoagie asked. "Does that mean that all of Sector Z are orphans?"

"I don't like this…" Junior said as he continued to read.

_Numbuh 0.1/Bruce (__**Last Name Unknown)**_

_Not much is known about Bruce's past. He was found on the doorstep of an orphanage with no mother or father in sight. He was recruited into the Kids Next Door for his leadership skills and spirit._

_Numbuh 0.2/David Harris_

_David was first found at the young age of four in an abandoned old hut with an overdosed man, presumed to be his father. He was taken to an orphanage, where he took up fencing and spear throwing and was brought into the Kids Next Door for these skills. _

_Numbuh 0.3/Ashley McKenzie_

"Wait a second! Rachel! That's how _your _last name is spelled!" Nigel realized. Rachel looked at the file, her eyes tearing.

"She was-no _is_ my cousin," Rachel revealed. "But they said she was _DEAD!_" Nigel pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back as she sobbed lightly.

"This is gettin' heavy," Abby said, trailing off. Junior took a long hard swallow before continuing.

_Numbuh 0.3/Ashley McKenzie_

_Ashley was discovered with several other girls imprisoned by an adult, with intentions of turning them into living dress up dolls. The girls had been given up willingly by their parents. After being saved, Ashley joined the Kids Next Door where she took up Umbrella Sword fighting. _

_Numbuh 0.4/Leonard "Lenny" Hayes_

_Lenny was the son of a famous TV personality, who had an affair with one of the workers in the studio. Neither wanted to care for him and he was dumped at an orphanage shortly after birth. He was a scraper from a young age and was recruited into the Kids Next Door for his boxing skills. _

By this point, none of the operatives were straight faced. Even the tough Wally and Nigel were shedding tears. Junior sniffled and pushed his own tears away as he read the final name.

_Numbuh 0.5/Constance Bryant _

_Constance was a genius from a young age. These skills made her highly sought after by many adult villains, including her birth parents. She was forced to use her skills for evil until she was saved by the Kids Next Door. Afterwards, she joined the organization, providing them with her knowledge._

"Dear god…" Nigel said as he continued to hug a sobbing Rachel.

"How could I not have known?..." Rachel trailed off.

"Numbuh 5 can't believe no one knew about this," Abby said.

"It's not finished yet," Junior revealed. His voice wavered as he read the final notes.

**Father's Notes: From that attack on the moonbase, my Teen Ninjas stole much knowledge, including information on the best operatives on the planet for my Delightfulization project. It was an easy choice. Not only is Sector Z the best of the best, but no parents will go looking for them!**

"He picked them because no one would look for them," Junior said as he collapsed, just letting the papers fall at his feet. No one at Sector V knew what to say or do. It was surreal to them that Father would even do something like this. Yeah, he was evil, but this just went beyond evil. This was just plain _cruel_.

"How did you even find this stuff?" Nigel asked his brother.

"It was in the trash. I guess I know why Father wanted to get rid of it," Junior replied in a spiteful tone of voice.

"How much do you want to bet Father was worried they would start asking questions?" Abby added in an equally spiteful tone.

"That's probably the true reason," Rachel agreed, still trying to control her sobs.

"Should we make this public knowledge?" Junior asked.

"No!" Rachel replied quickly. "If this goes public, who knows what else Father will do?"

"Alright everyone. I think it's getting late," Nigel said. Everyone turned to see that it was indeed nighttime. "And I think it would be best if we went to bed,"

"Yeah," Everyone agreed. As everyone left his room, Junior turned his attention to an old punching bag. He had a bunch of pictures that he would tape to it when he wanted to let some rage out. Thankfully, Father's picture was already up there. Junior threw a few punches, before grabbing a 2x4 axe and lobbing it at the picture.

"Monster," Junior said spitefully before getting ready for bed.

* * *

**Welp! That was a drama bomb! Also, guys please comment! I love hearing about what you guys think!**


	22. Operation GIRLFRIEND Aftermath

**Foxchick1- Trust me, they will be saved**

**Gamelover41592- An uncle they feel nothing for**

**Omni Spectator (Guest)- For the last time, Junior isn't going to kill anyone! Well, **_**yes**_**, he does have a violent side to him, it only comes out in short bursts. But, yeah, Rachel could kill him if she wanted to.**

**Okay, so anyone who has seen my profile most likely saw this one coming. This takes place a few days after the episode in question. Anyways, let's begin. **

* * *

"So I'm sure you heard the utterly horrible news," Junior said with a smile, leaning on the doorframe to Rachel's office.

"About Nigel and Lizzie finally breaking up?" Rachel said, a similar smile on her own face. "Yeah, that's truly horrible…"

"Let's just drop this, it's about time!" Junior exclaimed.

"How's the rest of the sector doing?" Rachel asked.

"They basically throwing a party. As for Nigel, he's doing surprisingly well," Junior revealed.

"Really?" Rachel asked. "He was pretty broken up about the whole thing,"

"Yeah, but it didn't take him too long to realize that she was a nuisance to us and she messed with missions all the time," Junior admitted. "And _yes_, that means he is single,"

"Oh my god!" Rachel groaned as she fell back into her chair, slapping her hands over her face. "I never should have told you that I had a crush on Nigel,"

"I would have found out anyways. The drawings in your notebook are very noticeable," Junior joked with a smirk.

"Just get out of here before I get Numbuh 86 to come decommission you early!" Rachel exclaimed. Giving one more quick coy smile, Junior raced off.

* * *

"Hey, Junior? Can I talk to you?" Nigel asked once Junior returned to the treehouse.

"Yeah, what's up?" Junior replied as he walked over to his brother.

"I...uh, now that Lizzie is gone, I realized that their really wasn't of a thing between us, anyways," Nigel admitted.

"Yeah, most of us noticed, we just never spoke up," Junior revealed sheepishly.

"Plus, if I ever said something, Lizzie would have attacked me," Nigel said. The boys shared a laugh over this.

"Yeah, she was scary when she was mad," Junior agreed. "Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No, it's about...I have a crush on Rachel!" Nigel blurted out. Junior started laughing. "What?"

"She has had a crush on you for _years_," Junior said once he pulled himself together.

"Wait, are you serious?" Nigel asked, getting a nod in return, causing him to facepalm. "How did I not notice?!"

"Beats me!" Junior replied. "But I think you should go talk to her,"

"I don't know," Nigel admitted. "What if it changes things with us?"

"Personally, I think you are overthinking this," Junior replied. "Just be natural and play it cool, even if I know you can't do the second thing,"

"I should hit you for that," Nigel deadpanned. "But I think you are right,"

"Then what are you waiting for?" Junior asked. Nigel left, trying to think about what he wanted to say.

* * *

Rachel felt her heart skip a beat when she first saw the note. It was on her desk after she returned from a bathroom break. It had no signer, but Rachel could tell who it was from the handwriting. Sure enough, when she reached the star deck, Nigel Uno was waiting, looking out at the stars.

"I see why you come out here so often, it really is beautiful," Nigel said when he saw her take a seat next to him.

"Yeah, I also like it because I can just forget everything for a while. No Kids Next Door, no adults, just me and the stars," Rachel admitted.

"And any operative that decides to bother you," Nigel joked.

"And them," Rachel said, chuckling a little. "Sorry about Lizzie again,"

"It's alright, I realized after the breakup that she wasn't as great as I thought she was," Nigel said. "And I realized I liked someone else,"

Rachel inwardly flinched. "Well, I'm sure she is a very lucky girl and-,"

"I'm surprised you couldn't tell where I was going with that," Nigel interrupted her as he placed one of his hands on top of her's.

Rachel felt herself getting teary-eyed. "You...you have a crush on me?"

"I guess I just never realized it," Nigel admitted as he rubbed the back of his next. "Junior told me about yours and I was shocked I never realized,"

"I think everyone knew other then you. The just never said anything because I kinda wanted it to stay a secret...at least until you were single again," Rachel revealed.

"Wow, I feel really stupid," Nigel replied with a laugh, causing Rachel to laugh back as well.

"Ya'know, if Father ever finds out about this, he will come after me," Rachel said nervously.

Nigel gave a shrug. "Eh, I bet you could take him, but if that is the case, are we official or no?"

"That depends on whether or not you are willing to ask me out," Rachel replied.

"Okay then!" Nigel said before clearing his throat. "Rachel, will you go on a date with me?" Rachel just tackled him into a kiss. Nigel was surprised at first, but slowly sank into it. After a few seconds, they pulled away, both smiling.

"You guys can come out now!" Nigel called out to the teammates he knew were spying. As if on cue, the rest of Sector V appeared.

"It's about time!" Abby said.

"Also, everyone pay up!" Junior said as he held out his hand. As everyone placed whatever they had bet, Junior turned back to face the two leaders. "We had a bet running to see how long it would take you two to get together. I was closest. Right after Nigel and Lizzie broke up,"

"I should kill you for betting on my love life," Nigel groaned as he facepalmed.

"Hey, easy money for me," Junior joked, causing everyone to laugh.

"But congrats Numbuh 1!" Hoagie said.

"So romantic!" Kuki gushed, not noticing Wally looking at her.

"So, Lime Rickey's to celebrate or do you two want some alone time?" Junior asked his brother and best friend.

"I could go for a root beer," Nigel admitted.

"Yeah, I'm up for a coke," Rachel agreed. As the rest of the sector rushed off, the new couple trailed behind, holding hands all the way.

* * *

**I REGRET NOTHING! Anyways, this is another breather episode. Oh and everything from here on out is my own ideas. Bye!**


	23. Operation RETURN

**Catspats31: Yep, noncanon stuff from here on out. As for some non written episodes, I will reveal that at a later date.**

**Gamelover41592/Knight (Guest): Because as I said before, anything revealed in the the G:KND promos is (sadly) not fully canon in this. As such, Lizzie is a normal girl.**

**Omni Spectator (Guest): Think whatever you want. **

**So Junior has finally managed to hook up his brother and best friend? Still doesn't mean he or any of his friends get a break. Also in this episode, I'm bringing back some characters for good. You'll see what I mean.**

* * *

**Returning**

**Epically **

**Thrills **

**United**

**Runts**

**Now**

* * *

"Keep moving!" Numbuh 1 yelled back to the other operatives. A heavy thunderstorm clashed with the opponents on both sides of a fierce battle. An open field may not have been the best place to fight in the weather but Father needed the lightning for his plan to work.

He was going to delightfulize Numbuh 362.

Because of the way the original test ended, Father reasoned that he would need the lightning to overload the chamber and grant the same effects. However he didn't fully think the plan through. Not only could he not use his flames very much because of the rain, he hadn't bothered with back up and there was a seriously pissed off Numbuhs 1 and 6 charging towards him. Numbuh 1's rage was clear on his face. He had learned the truth about the Delightfuls and he wasn't about to stand by and let his girlfriend suffer that fate. Numbuh 6's expression was completely stone faced, but Father could see the anger in the boy's eyes. It was even more terrifying them him letting the rage out.

"You guys take care of the Delightful Children! We'll handle Father!" Numbuh 1 ordered the rest of Sector V.

"Got it!" Numbuh 5 called back.

"Oh no you don't!" Father said as he readied a fireball. However a blast from Numbuh 6's weapon caused the fireball to miss.

"You want to start your little project, you have to defeat us!" Numbuh 1 challenged.

"Maybe I'll throw you in there with her!" Father roared as he charged forward, cloaking himself in as much flames as he could from the rain.

"Not on my watch," Numbuh 6 replied as he hit Father in the back with his weapon, knocking him down. He tried to stand up, but a quick smack to the face with Nigel's S.P.A.N.K.L.E.R quickly took him out. With the bigger problem out of the way, the brothers ran as fast they could. The Delightfuls were already losing to the remainder of the sector, giving the boys a clean break to the rebuilt delightfulization chamber. Numbuh 362, who had been tied down and gagged looked up when she saw them. Numbuh 1 yanked the gag out, causing Numbuh 362 to gasp for air.

"Hurry! Or we're all gonna be doing homework!" Numbuh 362 urged.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Numbuh 6 replied as he managed to get the ropes undone.

"Let's go!" Numbuh 1 said as he yanked Numbuh 362 up and raced out of the chamber, Numbuh 6 hot on his heels. Father was still knocked out, but the delightfuls were enraged.

"You Kids Next Dump need to learn your place!" They screamed as they lunged for Numbuh 6. However, he was ready for it and dodged, causing them to slam into the delightfulization chamber, which everyone then began shooting at the machine, causing sparks to start flying. A lightning bolt then struck the machine, destroying it with an explosion and sending the delightfuls and Father flying.

* * *

After everything that had happened, the seven operatives had returned to the treehouse, letting the moon base operatives handle everything.

"Hey, what do you think happened to the delightful dorks anyways?" Junior asked his brother as they walked back to the couch to meet Rachel for a movie. Everyone was exhausted and wet, so they had all switched into pajamas.

"Not sure, but I don't really care right now," Nigel replied to his brother.

"I kinda want to bring Sector Z back," Junior admitted as he rubbed the back of his head. "Like, for good. Not just temporary,"

"I wish we could, but I can't come up with any other way," Nigel replied to his little brother. Seeing that Junior was upset, Nigel wrapped his arm around Junior's shoulders, causing him to perk up a bit.

"What were you two talking about?" Rachel said as she walked over to them, a bucket of popcorn in her hands.

"Sector Z," Junior replied.

Oh," Rachel replied, realizing what the boys were talking about.

"Do you think we can ever get them back?" Junior asked.

"Seeing that you guys are the modern sector Z, I think you guys can do it," Rachel said as she playfully ruffled Junior's hair.

"Thanks," Junior said as Nigel gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"Everyone shush!" Kuki ordered. Wally, Hoagie and Abby, who all wanted to get to their rooms, were getting annoyed.

"What are we shushing about?!" Abby whisper-yelled as she looked inside the TV room.

And saw the reason for Kuki's insistence for quiet.

On the couch were a fast asleep Junior, Nigel and Rachel. Nigel was in the middle and he had an arm around both his brother and girlfriend. For their parts, Junior and Rachel were each clutching Nigel, as if he was their only way to live. All of them looked more peaceful then they ever could have been.

"Numbuh 5 says that everyone needs to be as quiet as possible,"

* * *

**The next morning **

* * *

"Ugh, where am I?" A voice groaned. It looked around, they were in a garage dump. "How did I get here? Oh yeah, that battle with the Kids Next Door...wait, did I just say Kids Next Door?!" The voice looked around, finding a puddle from the rain, and looked into it.

Staring back was the face of Numbuh 0.3/Ashley.

"I'm...I'm me again!" Ashley cheered. She looked at herself, she was finally free. She was still dressed in her delightful children outfit, but the icy blue eyes were gone. With a grin, she tore off the pink bow in her hair. She would have been just as happy to get rid of the stupid sailor dress, but she didn't want to walk around naked. Thankfully, after a few minutes of searching, she was able to find an old hoodie, jeans, and flip flops that weren't too wet or ruined.

"Ashley!" A voice called from behind her. She turned around to find...

"Bruce!" Ashley exclaimed as she gave him a big hug. Similarly to her, Bruce had switched out his delightful outfit for a pair of slacks, an old sports jersey, and sneakers.

"Looks like we are finally us again," Bruce said.

"Yeah, but where are the others?" Ashley asked as she looked around. All she could see for miles was garbage.

"I don't know," Bruce said. "Where are we going to go, anyways? After all, anywhere we go, they'll turn us over to Father, who will redelightfulize us!"

"Well, we could always go to them..." Ashley trailed off as she pointed at a familiar treehouse.

"Are you crazy, Ashley?! They won't trust us!"

"They are also the only ones that won't turn us over to Father,"

"Ugh, fine, I hate you,"

* * *

"And that's another win for me!" Junior taunted after winning his fifth mini game in a row in _Super Mario Party_. Wally just glared him down.

"You only won because of pure luck!" Wally retaliated.

"My luck or your lack of skill!?" Junior mockingly asked. Wally tackled him and the two boys started trying to strangle each other. Everyone else came in and started trying to pull the duo apart before one of them ended up dead. And then the intruder alert went off. Everyone jumped off of each other.

"Kids Next Door! Battle Stations!" Nigel ordered as all the kids aimed weapons at the intruders.

"Don't shoot!" Ashley said as she and Bruce walked into view. The operatives relaxed their stances but kept their weapons up.

"You delightful losers have a lot of nerve to show up here!" Numbuh 6 snapped.

"Hey, where the other three dorks?!" Numbuh 4 demanded.

"And they aren't wearing their weird outfits!" Numbuh 3 added. This got the other operatives to take notice of this and relaxed their stances a bit more.

"We aren't the Delightful Children anymore. Something happened in that fight and returned us to being Sector Z," Bruce said. Numbuh 1 tried to come up with an argument, but he could the see truth in their eyes. The fear and desperation. He glanced at Numbuh 362, who just gave him a nod. He then turned to Numbuh 6, who had a similar reaction.

"Stand down," Numbuh 1 ordered. It took the others a few seconds, but they eventually did as told. Everyone except for Numbuh 4.

"Are yew CRAZY?!" He demanded. "Oi know yew showed us those files but for all yew know, this could be a cruddy trick!"

"Wally..." Numbuh 3 said as she grabbed his shoulder. He turned to look at her. "Look at them," Despite not wanting to at all, Numbuh 4 turned to face the former delightfuls and after a few seconds of trying to fight it off, saw the sadness and fear in their eyes.

"Fine, but if they are tricking us, don't say oi didn't warn you!" Numbuh 4 said as he stormed back to his room.

"Sorry about him, he's always like that," Numbuh 6 said. "If you guys I want, I could show you around the treehouse?"

"Thank you, Junior Uno," Both Bruce and Ashley said at the same time. They looked at each other nervously.

"Maybe we aren't fully back to normal yet," Bruce said as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's normal for people to talk at the same time on accident," Numbuh 6 said.

"I guess that's true," Ashley laughed.

"Also, if you don't mind, call me either Numbuh 6 or Junior," He asked. "You guys calling me my full name is a little creepy,"

"No problem!" Bruce said quickly. Anything he could do distance himself from his delightful self was a chance he would take.

"But before anyone does anything-" Rachel began as she threw herself at Ashley, pulling her into a hug. "I missed you so much! They told me you died in an accident!"

Ashley started hugging back. "I missed you so much! I can't believe we are the same age now!"

"Wait, she was older then you?" Hoagie asked.

"Yeah, the Delightfulization stopped our aging," Bruce revealed. "We were going to be 'perfect' children forever,"

"Irony, much?" Abby joked, drawing laughter from everyone.

* * *

"What the heck is this thing?" Bruce asked. Junior was in the middle of his tour when they found the room with the VR.

"Huh? Oh this? It's the VR, you guys tried to fight us in it," Junior said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "And you failed miserably,"

"I kinda remember that," Ashley admitted. "It was kinda cool,"

"Numbuh 2 is busy so I can't show you it right now, but maybe later?" Junior offered.

"That sounds fun," Bruce said. Then an alarm went off. "Seems like duty calls,"

"Why don't you guys come? I'm sure no villain other then Father will know about you," Junior offered. "Besides, we could use the backup,"

"Why not?" Ashley said as she and Bruce races after Junior. Everyone met up in the main room. Numbuh 362's face appeared on a monitor. Bruce and Ashley assumed that she had left after a while.

"Numbuh 362, sir! What's the mission?" Numbuh 1 said as everyone gave a salute, Sector Z included.

"At ease, guys! Rumor has it that Knightbrace is holding some poor kid captive and is planning to force them into some rigorous teeth examinations. Head out and save the kids. Sending the location of Knightbrace's hideout," Numbuh 362 ordered before cutting the call.

"You heard the kid! Let's move!" Numbuh 1 ordered. He turned to face Bruce and Ashley. "Are you guys sure you are up for this?"

"Heck yeah! It's been way too long since we fought for kids!" Bruce declared.

"Alright then, KIDS NEXT DOOR, BATTLE STATIONS!" Numbuh 1 ordered.

* * *

"Okay, so according to reports, the prisoner is being held in what would have been office five," Numbuh 1 explained as Numbuh 2 set the S.C.A.M.P.E.R down in front of an abandoned dentist office. "Try to avoid getting caught and if you find the prisoner, call and we can leave. But to avoid getting ambushed, everyone grouped up. Numbuh 2, wait here encase we need to make a fast getaway,"

"Roger that, Numbuh 1," Numbuh 2 said as he opened the door. As if on cue, Numbuh 4 dragged Numbuh 3 off, heading through a nearby window. Numbuh 5 started climbing for the roof. Ashley climbed after her. Numbuh 6 had remembered her saying that she was a spy. This left him with Numbuh 1 and Bruce.

"Looks like it's the three of us," Bruce said nervously.

"Let's just use the front door," Numbuh 1 said as he opened said door.

"Huh, seems like a lot has changed since we were a part of the Kids Next Door," Bruce said as he studied over his weapon.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the boys, the girls were having a very similar conversation.

"So, Numbuh 5 had always been wondering about something. If the Delightful Children were you, why didn't they get all your skills and stuff?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Because we were holding them back," Ashley admitted.

* * *

"Huh?" The Uno Brothers asked.

"We may not have been in control of our bodies, but we could still tell what was going on," Bruce explained. "Sometimes our delightful selves would come and taunt us,"

* * *

"Whoa, sorry you guys had to go through that," Numbuh 5 apologized.

"It's fine, but it's also how we made them screw up, we would give them bad ideas," Ashley said.

"Oh" Numbuhs 1, 5, 6 all replied, causing the two groups to realize that they had met up.

"Looks like these are the offices," Numbuh 6 noted. Suddenly, Knightbrace came back, dragging Numbuhs 3 and 4 behind him. The other operatives dove for cover. However, with a quick motion, Numbuh 6 fired one of his grappling hooks at a tool on Knightbrace's waist, letting him steal it. Knightbrace made his way into an office.

"Oh, where did I leave my wrench?!" Knightbrace groaned as he left the office. Once they were sure he was gone, the five kids slipped inside. There were around ten chairs but only three had kids on them. Numbuhs 3 and 4 were in two of them, but the third chair held...

"David!" Ashley and Bruce cheered as they freed their friend.

"Guys! Boy am I glad to see you!" David said as he hugged his friends.

"Maybe we should get out of here before being all mushy and crud!" Numbuh 4 pointed out.

"Well you don't need to tell me twice!" David said. Thankfully, all nine kids were able to escape without Knightbrace finding them.

"Man that was too close!" Numbuh 5 said as she started fanning herself with her hat.

"No kidding," David said. "Have you guys seen Lenny or Constance?"

"Sorry man, but we are planning to keep looking," Numbuh 6 said with pity clear in his face.

"I guess I'm just happy to not be a delightful anymore," David said with a sad smile.

* * *

Once the group had made it back to the treehouse, they were surprised once again.

"Um, hi?" A newly arrived Constance offered. David, Ashley, and Bruce tackled her into a bear hug, while Numbuh 1 revealed to Numbuh 362 what had gone on at the office.

"Seems like there is only one of them left," Numbuh 362 noticed.

"That would appear to be the case," Numbuh 1 agreed.

"Then I'm hoping this is the final member. Grandma Stuffem is holding some kid captive in school and is planning to force them to eat a ton of gross food, so I think you guys know the drill," Numbuh 362 reported before signing off.

"Ya know, you guys are getting captured really easy for a group that is supposed to be the best sector ever," Numbuh 3 said, not realizing what she was saying.

"I guess we are a little out of practice," Bruce said sheepishly.

"Let's just go," Numbuh 6 said.

* * *

"Okay, the plan is we will sneak through the vents into the kitchen and escape out the same way," Numbuh 1 explained once they reached the school. Everyone gave nods, except for Numbuh 4, who charged into the front door, Numbuh 3 rushing after him. Everyone rolled their eyes before heading in, with the exception of Numbuh 2 and Constance.

"Is Numbuh 4 always like that?" Bruce asked.

"Sadly," Numbuh 5 admitted.

"It's comes in handy. He makes a pretty good distraction," Numbuh 6 said.

"And a very tough fighter," Numbuh 1 added.

"Hey! I think we're here!" Bruce said. Numbuh 6 opened up the vent and saw, that sure enough, it was the school kitchen, with Grandma Stuffum standing over a kid.

"Soon you will be nice and fat!" The old evil lady said with a laugh.

"Grandma Stuffum!" One of her food minions said as he burst into the kitchen. "We cornered two kids in the gym!" As if on cue, Numbuhs 3 and 4 was thrown forward.

"Are we going to do something?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, just wait," Numbuh 6 replied.

"You Kids Next Door children are so skinny! You must eat!" Grandma Stuffum said as her minions stuffed themselves into Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4's mouths.

"NOW!" Nigel called out. All six operatives sprung from the vents. Sector V went to save Numbuhs 3 and 4 while Sector Z freed someone they were hoping to see.

"Lenny!" All three operatives exclaimed.

"Guys! Get me out of here!" Lenny begged as Ashley undid his bounds.

"Save the reunion for the ship!" Numbuh 5 called out as her, Numbuh 1, and Numbuh 6 pushed Numbuhs 3 and 4, using them like battering rams to escape.

"Go! Go! Go!" Numbuh 1 ordered as soon as everyone was on board the ship.

"Sector Z is back!" Numbuh 0.1 declared as the group went in for a bear hug.

* * *

It had been a quiet week. Sector Z had decided to move into Sector V's treehouse. Thankfully, there were plenty of rooms that were either empty or were just storage. Sector Z had also gotten new clothes to replace the ones from the trash or the former delightful uniforms.

Bruce had a dark blue jacket over a white shirt, tan shorts and black sneakers

David was wearing a baseball hat, a football jersey, soccer pants and cleats(I headcanon that David was a big sports person)

Ashley now wore a headband, a pink tank top, a white skirt, and Flip Flops

Lenny was dressed in a black baggy shirt, jeans and grey sneakers

And lastly Constance was wearing a beret, glasses, a green sweater, a skirt and black dress shoes.

The mission alert suddenly rang out. Both Sectors rushed to the mission area. Numbuh 362 appeared.

"What's the problem, Numbuh 362?" Numbuh 1 asked. Numbuh 362 was about to speak, only to notice Sector Z.

"How-what-? How is Sector Z still here?! I just got reports that the Delightful Children are attacking an ice cream parlor!" Numbuh 362 eventually managed out. All eleven field operatives were just as confused.

"We'll go check it out?" Numbuh 6 offered.

"Yeah, go do that. Also Numbuh 1, come see me in my office after the mission is finished," Numbuh 362 before hanging up to make sure she wasn't going crazy. A few other operatives snickered but Numbuh 1 didn't care. They would be the same when they started dating.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR; BATTLE STATIONS!" Numbuh 1 ordered.

* * *

"We are all seeing this, right?" Numbuh 0.4 asked. Sure enough, when the two sectors arrived, the Delightful Children were tormenting some of the guests.

"Well, well, Well, it's our weaker halves in the flesh. Was our mind not welcoming enough for you?" They taunted.

"Yeesh, you guys are even uglier in person!" Numbuh 0.3 said. This went on for a while, all the while the Sector V operatives just stood confused.

Finally Numbuh 4 couldn't take it anymore. "WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME HOW SECTOR Z AND THE CRUDDY DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN CAN BOTH BE HERE?!" He yelled out.

"It's quite simple really..." The delightfuls began.(**Note: If this was a real episode, there would be a black and white flashback to the scene where the chamber was destroyed**) "After you Kids Next Dumb ruined our plan to delightfulize your supreme leader, the lightning blast's power mixed with the power of your shots and the power of the delightfuliztion chamber all mixed together and turned us into two separate beings," The delightfuls revealed.

"No matter who you are, the Kids Next Door will always kick your butt!" Numbuh 0.1 vowed to a chorus of yeahs. Sure enough, that's just what they did, launching a rapid and powerful attack.

"Grr! This isn't the end, Kids Next Dumb!" The Delightful Children threatened as they flew off, but since their vehicle was damaged, they didn't get very far before falling out of the sky.

"I'd say this is the beginning," Numbuh 0.5 bragged. "The beginning of Sector Z's return,"

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Numbuh 6 with a smile.

* * *

**And it ends! So yeah, Sector Z is back but the Delightful Children remain a threat. Reason for that is because I can't get rid of them, they are great villains and a great second hand to Father. Speaking of him, next time, we are gonna have a little time skip to two years in the future for a fated final duel.**


	24. Operation FINALE

**Foxchick1- Hope this is worth the wait**

**Gamelover41592- I like to surprise. **

**Omni Spectator (Guest)- It was the only way to keep them both around. **

**Matt (Guest)- There will be. **

**Okay, like I said, two years into the future. One final duel. Let's begin. **

* * *

**Final**

**Incident**

**Now**

**Actually **

**Leads**

**End**

* * *

"Is there an opening yet?" A twelve year old Numbuh 6 asked as he walked into a tent, where his same aged friends were waiting. A few days prior, Grandfather had passed away. While at first, the operatives were thrilled, those feelings soon turned to terror. Due to being the only evil family member, Father got his powers, which made him much stronger. However, rather then Senior Citi-Zombies, Father's new powers allowed him to summon large golems at will. No one had any idea how that worked, but the Kids Next Door didn't care. They had quickly set up for battle and the mansion and the land around it showed that. It was almost completely barren of life. No Man's Land was full of destroyed golems, weapon blasts, and wrecked Kids Next Door vehicles. On one half was the mansion, which was showing heavy damage, and on the other were dozens of tents and ships for the operatives. Of course, this mission was special as technically, Numbuh 362 shouldn't be with them.

She had just turned thirteen.

While she had already named a successor and everything(Numbuh 5, much to Sector V's surprise), everyone figured that they needed an experienced leader for such a big mission. However, she was due to be decommissioned as soon as they dealt with everything.

"Sadly no," Numbuh 0.1 replied.

"While we could easily get into the manor, one of those robots would just cut us all off," Numbuh 362 elaborated.

"I have an idea, but you are all going to hate it," Numbuh 6 said.

"We are out of options at this point!" Numbuh 362 exclaimed as she slammed her fist down. "I don't care at this point!"

"You guys serve as distraction for Numbuh 1 and I and we take down Father," Numbuh 6 said.

"You want to go in _alone_?!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed.

"Father will kill you!" Numbuh 4 cried as he held his new girlfriend, Numbuh 3 close to him.

"It's sucide!" Numbuh 60 protested.

"We've beaten Father before and we are the only ones who may have a chance," Numbuh 1 said as he entered the tent, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Numbuh 362, your call," Numbuh 86 said. Everyone turned to face the supreme leader.

"...It's our best chance at this point," Numbuh 362 decided.

"But what about the Delightful Children?" Numbuh 0.4 asked.

"We'll handle them," Numbuh 5 declared. The rest of Sector V nodded.

"Okay then, do you two want to do the honors?" Numbuh 362 asked she turned face the brothers with a smile. The boys smiled back.

* * *

"KIDS NEXT DOOR! BATTLE STATIONS!" They declared to the operatives, who charged forward. As if on cue, several golems rose from the ground, but Numbuhs 1 and 6 just charged forward, shooting at them every so often. Finally, they broke through the mansion door, the rest of Sector V close behind. Sector Z, Numbuh 362, Numbuh 60 and Numbuh 86 watched as Sector V rushed inside.

"The Kids Next Door's greatest heroes," Numbuh 362 said to herself.

* * *

"C'mon!" Numbuh 6 hollered as they raced through the mansion. A robotic arm barely missed him. Standing in front of him was the Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine, piloted by the still ten year old Delightful Children.

"We won't let you Kids Next Dumb reach Father!" They declared as the claw swung again. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 6 slid under it, while the rest of the Sector started working to destroy the mech.

"It's crazy to think that this could be our last mission," Numbuh 6 said to his brother as they raced ahead.

"Yeah, but at least we are going out with a bang," Numbuh 1 agreed. Finally, they reached Father's inner chambers.

"We do this on three," Numbuh 1 said, steeling himself for whatever could be in there.

"Okay!" Numbuh 6 agreed. Both boys put a hand on the door.

"One!" Numbuh 1 said.

"Two!"

"THREE!" Both brothers exclaimed as they forced the door open. Inside was Father, who looked enraged.

"You two...just can't let me have _anything_, CAN YOU!?" Father roared.

"Letting you have something means torturing or enslaving kids, which we can't let happen," Numbuh 1 declared.

"So we are going to take you down!" Numbuh 6 added.

"Why bother?!" Father asked. "You two are going to be thirteen soon! Then you will go against everything you _ever _fought for! And you both know it!" Numbuh 1 was caught off guard, but Numbuh 6 was ready with a comeback.

"Even if we become the worst nightmare the Kids Next Door have ever faced as teens, as kids, we are going to be its heroes!" Numbuh 6 declared.

"BURN!" Father roared as he ignited his flames.

"Scatter!" Numbuh 1 called out his brother as Father tossed fireball after fireball at them. They were much stronger then normal, blasting holes in the walls and turning furniture into flaming wrecks. At any chance the boys got, they would take shots at Father, in hopes of wearing him down. That, plus the high levels of concentration needed to keep his flames as powerful as they were, began taking its toll on Father.

"We've got him!" Numbuh 6 cried, only to realize that there was now a new problem.

The flames were starting to burn the house down.

"_Guys! We defeated the Delightful Children, but the fire is gonna kill us all if we don't get out here!" _Numbuh 5 radioed over the comlink.

"Get out of here! We'll catch up!" Numbuh 1 replied. The brothers started to turn towards the exit, only for Father to block it.

"No! If you two want to leave, you're GONNA HAVE TO TRY A BIT HARDER THEN THAT!" Father roared as his flames got hotter.

"You're(cough) gonna kill us!" Numbuh 6 protested.

"Then SO BE IT!" Father declared. The boys realized that they were going to have to fight their way out. Father tossed more fireballs at them, but both boys dodged, managing to find footing on what little parts of the room hadn't been set ablaze yet. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 6 fired off several shots, hoping the heat wouldn't melt them. To their relief, all of them hit their mark, wearing Father down. The smoke wasn't doing much to help. All three fighters were on their last legs. Out of ammo, both boys knew there was only one course of action left.

"Hiya!" Numbuh 1 cried as he rammed the butt of his weapon into Father's gut, forcing him down. Numbuh 6 followed it up with a kick to the head. As Father looked up, his nephews punched him square in the fact, knocking him down for good.

"We did it!" Numbuh 6 said, before he passed out.

"Junior!" Numbuh 1 cried. He pulled his shirt over his mouth and nose, grabbed his brother over his shoulder and raced out of the house, just as it collapsed. Once he was outside, Numbuh 1 passed out as well.

* * *

"Ugh, my head," Junior groaned as he forced himself awake. Looking around, he saw he was in the medic tent, laying on a bed. His hat was hanging off the foot of the bed. His hoodie and shoes were burnt really badly. Nigel and Rachel were talking next to his bed, Nigel's arms and legs covered in bandages. When Nigel and Rachel saw him, Junior started to sit up to greet them, but his burns forced his back down.

"Ow," Junior groaned as he layed back down. He realized he was shirtless and burns covered his chest, arms and legs.

"Easy, the doctors said the pain will go away when the cream kicks in," Rachel said.

"Oh, _that's _why I felt so sticky," Junior offered as a joke, getting both his close friends to laugh. "Did you find Father?"

"Yep! Found him crawling out of the wreckage. He was so weak, we were able to get a control collar on him and shipped him and the Delightfuls off to the Arctic Prison," Rachel explained.

"Great, but what about you getting...ya know?" Junior asked, not wanting to say the word.

"Decommissioning? Tomorrow," Rachel revealed, sadly.

"At least we are going out as heroes," Junior offered.

"One last time?" Nigel offered as he put his hand out. Rachel smiled and placed her hand on top of his. Junior placed his on top of Rachel.

"Three," Rachel began.

"Two," Nigel added.

"One!" Junior finished.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR RULES!"

* * *

**Father is defeated and the kids are heroes. Next chapter will be Junior's decommissioning…. **


	25. A New Adventure Begins

**Omni Spectator (Guest)- Maybe, maybe not**

**Gamelover41592- Let's wait and see…**

**Matt (Guest)- His name is Maurice. **

**Okay, so like I said, this will be mostly somber, but don't worry! There will be light at the end of the tunnel. **

* * *

As Numbuh 6 sat in his cell on the moonbase, eating his last meal as a Kids Next Operative, he thought back on everything he had done for the organization.

"Defeated Grandfather, Father, helped bring back Sector Z…" He said, adding a new success every time he thought of one. The mention of Sector Z didn't help much, considering most of them were gone.

Numbuh 6 gave a bitter chuckle. Nearly all of his friends were gone. Only Numbuhs 2, 3, 4 and 0.2 were left.

Numbuh 362 was the first to go, having been decommissioned with full honors. Next was Numbuh 0.1. Then Numbuh 0.5. Then Numbuh 5, who had appointed a new kid that Numbuh 6 didn't know as leader. Then Numbuh 0.4.

And then….

Numbuh 1.

Numbuh 6 bit his lip as he was forced back to that.

* * *

"_Fellow Kids Next Operatives!" Numbuh 1 had said before being lead into the chamber. He had been allowed to make a speech. "It is with a heavy heart that I step into this chamber. No Kids Next Door operative wants this. None of us. Myself included. However, I am no traitor. Which is why I am stepping into the chamber. I was a hero as an operative and I will go out as one!" The operatives in the stands cheered and cried as Numbuh 1 walked over to his remaining Sector mates. Numbuh 6 was the last one he said goodbye too. _

"_No matter what, don't join the Teen Ninjas!" Numbuh 6 ordered his brother, tears in both their eyes. _

"_I'll make sure of it!" Numbuh 1 said, even if both brothers knew that it was more like a fifty/fifty wither or not he joined. "Nice scarf,"_

_Numbuh 6 gave him a smile. Said scarf was the remains of his old hoodie. Due to the fact it was burned beyond repair, Numbuh 3, and Numbuh 0.3 had taken the remains and made it into a scarf, which Numbuh 6 had only gotten that day. _

"_Yeah, I like it too," Numbuh 6 said. Numbuh 1 just pulled him into a hug. Numbuh 6 hugged back. It felt too short. They broke apart and Numbuh 1 stepped into the chamber. Numbuh 6 couldn't watch, just letting his brother's screams of pain fill his ears. Finally, he stepped out. _

"_Ugh, where am I? Can one of you kids tell me where I am?" Nigel asked before being knocked out in order to be brought back to Earth._

* * *

Numbuh 6's mind was snapped back to attention when some operatives walked into his cell.

"I'm not finished yet," He said. Operatives were allowed to finish their meals before being decommissioned.

"We're not the decommissioning squad," One operative said.

"Then what do you want with me?" Numbuh 6 asked. The operatives pulled out various weapons.

"Will you sign our weapons?" They asked as one held out a pen. Numbuh 6 smiled as he grabbed the pen.

"You want my name or just my numbuh?" Numbuh 6 asked before he started

"Just the numbuh!" Another operative replied. One by one, Numbuh 6 signed each weapon, the operatives leaving once he was finished. Numbuh 6 ate the last of his meal. A few minutes later, some decommissioning operatives, lead by Numbuh 85, came in.

"It's time," He said. Numbuh 6 stood up and let the operatives lead him into the room. He had already said his goodbyes to his remaining friends, but still gave them a wave. Numbuh 3 gave him a teary one back. She and Numbuh 4 were considering a joint decommissioning on the latter's birthday. Numbuh 0.2 gave him a nod. Numbuh 2 gave him a thumbs up.

"Fellow operatives!" Numbuh 6 boomed. He had also been allowed to make a speech. "Much like my brother, I am not going to run from this fate! I may hate it, but I have no choice...but unlike my brother, I have a request of you. Don't think about what we may do as teens, but think about what we did do as kids! That's...all I have to say," Keeping his head down, Numbuh 6 stepped into the chamber, not even fighting as Numbuh 85 strapped him down. The plunger hit him and began to suck out his memories. Numbuh 6 screamed in pain all the while, doing his best to hold onto his memories.

But why wasn't he forgetting anything?

The plunger retracted, but Numbuh 6 remembered everything. He was just about to call Numbuh 85, only to see the computer offering him a message. It was a single word.

Welcome

"What the-?" Junior began to say, only for Numbuh 85 to walk in and unstrap him. "What's going on? Why do I remember everything!?"

"Why don't we explain this?" Abby said as she stepped through a hidden door. Her resemblance to Cree was scary, with her outfit consisting of a blue, midriff baring shirt, and shorts, along with her hair being much longer.

"What's going on!?" Junior repeated.

"To make a long story short, you are out of the Kids Next Door, but you are still helping them," Abby explained.

"How is this possible!?" Junior asked.

"It's not that hard, you are now a member of something called the Teens Next Door. We are an elite group of operatives who work in secret to help the Kids Next Door," Abby explained.

"So why didn't you tell me?!" Junior demanded.

"We couldn't!" Abby exclaimed. "It's a secret to everyone in the Kids Next Door except the leader of the decommissioning squad and the supreme leader. It broke Rachel _and _Nigel's hearts that they couldn't tell you!...and I just ruined the surprise,"

"Wait, Nigel and Rachel are in this thing too?!" Junior exclaimed.

"Well, no sense in hiding it anymore," Rachel said as she and Nigel both stepped out. Rachel was dressed in an orange hoodie with blue and black stripes and blue pants. Nigel hadn't changed all that much. He was dressed in a red short sleeved shorts with a brown vest going over it and shorts. Junior launched himself at his friend and brother and all three were hugging.

"So, what do I have to do to join this thing?" Junior asked.

"Fake actually being decommissioned for one thing," Nigel admitted. "We'll brief you more when you get back," He went with Rachel and Abby into the secret door and Junior stepped out, rubbing his head.

"Hey, can one of you kids tell me where the pizza place is? I'm supposed to be there to meet some friends" Junior said, getting knocked out after finishing.

* * *

"Ow…" Junior groaned as he woke up, grateful that the operatives had left him on his bed. Nigel, Rachel and Abby were all watching over him. "Ya know, you guys watching me sleep is very creepy,"

"Ah shaddap!" Abby replied.

"So who else made it so far?" Junior asked as he sat up.

"All of Sector Z who has been decommissioned so far, Numbuh 60 and Numbuh 86," Rachel revealed. "We have a secret base and we'll explained more there,"

"Any chance for the rest of the sector?" Junior asked, hopefully.

"It seems likely," Nigel replied just as hopeful.

"So where's this base?" Junior asked.

* * *

"Whoa…." Junior said as he looked around the base. When they had taken him to a rusty old shack, Junior hadn't been impressed. That is, until he saw it was just a cover. The actual base was a large series of rooms with TVs, food and a meeting room.

"Ugh, no wonder you told me to go get pizza! Another stupid boy!" Fanny whined as she saw Junior come in.

Helping himself to a slice of pizza, Junior turned to face her. "Hey, Fanny. Good to see you again," He then turned to face his brother. "So what do we have to do in the Teens Next Door, anyways?"

"Spy on the teens. We even have some in the Teen Ninjas. Thankfully, we don't have to do that," Abby explained.

"Seems like our adventures aren't over yet," Junior mused.

* * *

**I think you **_**all **_**saw this coming. Like I was actually going to decommission them! Also, why does Every. Single. Teen Design for Rachel have her in a dress?! I'm sorry but there is no way I can see her dressing like that! Sorry, rant over. Next chapter will give more insight in Junior's teen life, how he gets his memory back and if I can't come up with anything else, the final chapter in this story. **


	26. Closure

**Foxchick1- Thank you!**

**Gamelover41592- Hey, in my defense, all of them being in the Teens Next Door is a common fan theory**

**Matt (Guest)- Mixed what up?**

**Okay, so I decided that this is going to be the final chapter. Extra Stuff will be the next chapter. Let's go. **

* * *

Truth being told, being a teen was nowhere near as bad as Junior thought it would be. He still had all of his friends, he still got to go on missions, even if they weren't as exciting, and he had really grown into his looks. While he still got voice cracks every five seconds, he had really matured. He still had his hat and wore it the same way, but he had switched his outfit up. He now dressed in an open blue sweatshirt with a black shirt underneath, sweatpants, cutoff gloves and sneakers, along with his scarf. He had also been thinking about getting an earring, but he had a pretty good feeling his parents were going to give him a dead no. But the changes came with the problem that nearly every girl in school wanted to be his girlfriend.

"I swear, this gets worse every day," Junior groaned as he went to join his friends at their lunch table.

"The fangirls or the visions?" Hoagie asked as he wrapped his arm around Abby, his girlfriend, who just rolled her eyes.

"The girls, the visions have been roughly the same," Junior replied as he dug into his meal. The visions had started around the time Junior had turned fourteen. They were showing him some life he didn't remember much of in a different world, but ever since he had opened up about them, a nagging question had been in everyone's minds.

How did he get into this world and as an infant no less?

"Anything knew?" Wally asked.

"Well, I remember seeing this person floating above us...and that's about it. But this life was so much cooler! I got to be in the Kids Next Door for crying out loud! And I got the greatest big brother ever!" Junior explained. Nigel just wrapped his arm around Junior.

"Well, in that case, I'm happy too. I got a pretty okay little brother out of the deal," Nigel joked. Junior faked being offended.

"WOW! I was being nice and then you go and say that! OUCH!" Junior said as he shoved his brother away in jest, causing laughter from everyone at the table.

* * *

"Well, it's better then a cell," Father mused as he and the Delightful Children were teleported to a darkened building.

"**Seeing as I can send you back just as easy, I would be a bit more grateful**," Their savior said, shooting them a glare.

"Our apologies," Father said quickly.

"So when can we crush those Kids Next Dump!" The Delightfuls asked.

"**Patience!**" The man demanded. It will be soon enough. As Father began to speak with some of the other villains gathered, the hooded figure walked back over to his panel. "**Alright. That's four down. Let's see how your new life has been treating you...**_**Noah**_**," **The figure said.

* * *

**And our mystery man returns! What does he know about everyone's new lives? And how is he watching them in the first place? Well...he isn't. All he knows is that they were sent to new worlds. But what he can sense is people's hatred for those he hates. Long story. But the bonus chapter should be up tomorrow. **


	27. Extra Stuff

**As promised here is all the scrapped concepts, interesting facts and references in the story. **

* * *

-Junior never had any attraction to Rachel and vice versa. They both viewed the other as more like a sibling.

-On the topic of the above, Rachel was planned to be Junior's sister, but it was scrapped as they couldn't interact as much as I wanted.

-Operations POOL, CAKED THREE, CAKED FOUR, and GRADUATES were all left on the cutting room floor to be written.

-Operation SIX did not happen in this universe. Junior wanted a soda and checked the truck and found the cake. I didn't write that because it would have been complete filler.

-The ideas for Sector Z's return were based on several Kids Next Door fanfictions. Specific stories and elements from each include:

-_Am I Doomed To Be Alone? _by PrincessOfKingdomHearts16(Sector Z all being orphans for various reasons)

-_Not So Delightful_ by thelivingtunic(Sector Z being brought back by something other then a recommissioning device)

-Operation MONSTER was based on the Monster Falls AU from _Gravity Falls_

-As stated in a prior chapter, had GRADUATES been written, Junior would have been either a rat(to represent his mischievous nature) or a moose(To go with the fact he is Canadian)

-At one point in planning for this, Junior was going to be older then Nigel. It instead became Junior being younger.

-Junior is aware he is Canadian

-As stated in prior chapters, the reason Nigel wasn't picked for the Galactic Kids Next Door was because of Junior. The higher ups felt he was too attached to be a member.

-Hoagie was actually the one to start the bet on when Rachel and Nigel would hook up.

-I was originally planning to add more villains to the team up at the end, but I figured our mystery figure wouldn't want them.

* * *

**That should be most of them! Next time, we are heading over to Gotham City to see what Noah has been up too. **


End file.
